


Mend Your Soul

by bluemoonthree



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bi Disaster/Icon Sokka, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gaang (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Katara & Suki & Toph, Kids and Parents stuff, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, OMG so much pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Sokka is a big Dork, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, aang and zuko are the bestest friends, he's trying his best, i think i got a little better at tagging, maybe slightly self-indulgent, toph and sokka clowning each other 24/7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonthree/pseuds/bluemoonthree
Summary: When Uncle told him they would be moving, Zuko hadn't expected how much his life would change.Or the High School AU where Zuko and Aang are new students and meet a pair of blue-eyed siblings along with their two best friends. A lot of typical coming of age shenanigans ensue.Or where Zuko and the Gaang learn how to heal their wounds with each other's help.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 245
Kudos: 722





	1. chapter 1 - boy with the grey eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! blue here! (yes. i am replicating zuko's iconic line, now love me pls)
> 
> ah, i can't believe i am posting this, it's been so long since i've posted one of my works but quarantine has given me the chance to reconnect with my writing roots. it also has provided me with the time to binge watch atla twice already. i wasn't sure when i would post the first chapter, but i've been writing this since the beginning of april and since atla is officially on u.s netflix i thought i might just do it. i have almost four chapters -- including this one -- written, and for now i plan on posting once a week. if i finish the story earlier i might just upload the rest of the chapters in a row. 
> 
> this chapter focuses mostly on zuko adapting to moving and his friendship with aang because i love my babies. next chapter will have some sokka and probably so on and forth. there will be mild narrative perspective changes here and ther (like we get a little bit of aang at some time in this chapter) but i will mostly focus on zuko's and sokka's perspectives on a dedicated chapter. 
> 
> i hope you really like this because idk i kind of do? 
> 
> ps: the title comes from ed sheeran’s photograph “loving can heal, loving can mend your soul” <33
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> \- [playlist](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/a-mend-your-soul-playlist/pl.u-vxy6J6jTza9qPBk)

**.chapter 1 - boy with the grey eyes**

The bell rang when the cheap door opened. From there came a boy with heavy shoulders and heavier eyes. Behind him is a man little past middle age with a kind smile. 

The boy had a seemingly fixed frown on his face, as he surveyed the entrance of the animal shelter. His golden eyes were hardened and didn’t soften even as they caught sight of the pictures of cute dogs and kittens plastered on the walls.

The man beside him fought off a sigh, knowing well how he would react.

“Cheer up, Prince Zuko. An animal companion is one you carry for life! They are great loneliness slayers!” The boy’s uncle was quick to say, putting a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. 

Zuko huffed and crossed his arms, nose scrunching at the use of his nickname.

“I just don’t know where you got the idea that I’d want a pet, Uncle,” the boy mumbled grumpy. “And I told you not to call me that in front of other people.”

The other people being the boy sitting across the counter of the local animal shelter. He already had an enormous smile on his face and they hadn’t even properly greeted him yet. 

“Welcome, welcome! Are you guys here to look at our animals? We have plenty of little buddies looking for a home!” The boy’s voice was full of cheer and Uncle seemed pleased as they approached the counter.

The boy looked overjoyed to have them walk in, surely not receiving many visits by the relief reflected on his wide smile.

“Yes! My nephew’s seventeenth birthday is close and I wanted to gift him something. We are new in town, you see, and Zuko’s not the best at making friends, so I thought it’d help.” 

“Uncle!” his voice was loud and it was certainly not because he was embarrassed that his almost sixty year old uncle thought he needed help making friends. 

There was truth in it anyway.

“Oh, I’m also new in town! Gyatso and I moved here a month ago, but I haven’t had that much luck in making many friends either, since I’ve been helping around here,” his words came out like an excited vomit, if there was such a thing. “Expect for the two siblings that were here a couple of weeks ago. They-”

Zuko really just wanted to roll his eyes at the boy’s incessant chatter. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want a pet and he definitely didn’t want to listen to some kid ramble on about a pretty blue eyed girl. Yet, what intrigued him was that the boy hadn’t reacted to his scar at all. 

Most people, even the kindest, had at least some type of reaction to the burned skin around his left eye. It was often a small look of pity or sadness or just a tick of their eyebrows that showed they now saw him differently. It all made his blood coil and him feel weak around his knees. But no. The boy continued to talk to him as if the scar was nothing more than his nose — a part of his face. 

He didn’t exactly know how to feel about it, but made an effort to not act like too much of a jerk. Maybe the boy wasn’t the worst person in the world and Zuko could at least tolerate his never ending words. 

“Zuko’s in high school, right? He and I might see each other once school starts,” the boy’s eyes were suddenly on him, he practically beamed at Zuko.

At a loss of words, Zuko just swallowed the lump on his throat and nodded. He had intense grey eyes that made Zuko feel uncharacteristically comfortable. Feel as if he could tell this kid anything and he would be received with the warmest of reactions. In some ways similar to how he knew Uncle would never judge him. 

He noticed the boy was rather young, maybe two or so years younger than him. His dark hair laid softly on his forehead and he wore a strange beanie with a blue arrow etched on it. 

“I’ll be a freshman. What year are you gonna be in?” the boy asked.

He finally found his voice and said, “Junior.” 

The boy was full of enthusiastic hand gestures, like his hands wished to speak up along with him. He never stayed still for longer than a few seconds. Zuko was tired just by watching him, smiling that much must be exhaustive. Having that much energy and that much light in your eyes must be interesting.

“Cool! Maybe we’ll have lunch or some electives together,” he gave him a closed eye smile. “I’m Aang, by the way.” 

“I’m Zuko,” he said lamely, realizing after that the boy knew it already. All Aang did was give him an amused smile. 

Zuko wanted to die. 

After they signed a couple of papers, Aang brought Zuko to see the animals they had. 

Zuko wondered if no one else worked at the animal shelter and why a fifteen year old kid was taking care of everything. 

As they approached the animals, he heard the growing sound of all types of barks and the occasional meow. He really hadn’t thought as far as what animal to pick when his Uncle dragged him to the shelter, so now he was a little overwhelmed. Aang seemed to notice that and spoke up.

“Why don’t we take a look at the cats first? You look like a cat person,” he tried, after seeing how the barking of some dogs were bothering Zuko.

Zuko just nodded and felt a tiny bit thankful for Aang’s perceptive skills. He didn’t dislike dogs, just thought that maybe he wasn’t really ready for an animal that demanded more of him. Cats were independent and Zuko wouldn’t be able to screw up that much taking care of one. 

Aang and him walked through the isle of cats, that despite being caged, looked rather comfortable and happy. One look at Aang and the sparkle of pride and fondness on his face let him know that the boy was probably responsible for that. 

“Oh, here are the babies!” Aang almost sang, full of excitement when they reached the kittens.

There were five kittens; two tabbies, two gingers and one black. The black one was the tiniest and also the furthest away from the other four. Judging by the lack of a grown cat, the kittens were probably orphans.

“Those four are all siblings, but that little one over there, she is the only one that was found of her litter,” Aang spoke softly. “She was rescued two weeks ago. They helped take care of her for a little bit, because she was too young to be left alone, but they couldn’t keep her.”

Zuko looked more closely at the little kitten and was surprised when she stared back at him, with big golden eyes that mirrored his own. He felt his chest tighten for some unknown reason and instinctively reached out to touch her. She backed away from his hand, seemingly alarmed, so he slowed down and let her get a good look at it. 

He definitely would _not_ be upset if a kitten didn’t like him.

After a while though, she finally let him touch her little head and he promptly began petting. He could swear his heart stopped when she purred softly. 

Aang gave him a knowing look, like he totally knew Zuko would die for that kitten on the spot. 

He was wrong. 

Well, maybe 35% wrong.

“Do you think she’s the one?” Aang asked. He was crouched down — his hands pressed to his flexed legs, so he could look more closely at the kittens with a soft glow in his eyes.

Zuko huffed and pouted his lips, “Yes. Now let’s go sign those documents. I want to go home already.”

This time Aang didn’t stop his amused laugh.

“Whatever you say, Prince Zuko,” Aang said in a singsong voice, turning his back on Zuko to return to the front of the shelter. 

Zuko was ready to destroy the boy with the sheer power of his words, when the kitten meows softly and nuzzles against his hand. He sighed fondly, and turned to pick her up with the gentlest touch he could manage. He cradled her against his chest and felt a wave of peace and warmth wash over him. 

“Let’s go home, now, okay?”

Soon they were officially adopting the little kitten, now named Dusk. Zuko swore he did not blush when Aang had a mocking look on his face at the name he picked. 

“Surprised you didn’t name her Midnight,” he laughed loudly along with Uncle.

Zuko felt like a bucket of humiliation was dumped over his head because that was totally one of the names he had thought about. He had ultimately picked the name Dusk because despite having a dark coat, her big bright golden eyes reminded him of the sun.

So boohoo. Aang could cry him a river. Zuko cared for a kitten and gave her a pretty name.

Of course all Zuko did was huff and look at the kitten that now played with the long strands of his hair and not care. He should probably cut his hair at some point but the idea of being able to put it up on a pony tail pleased him. Plus, Dusk was adorable and if she liked his hair long that was a sacrifice he would be willing to make. 

“So you’re all set, the baby’s all yours!” Aang had an immensely happy grin on his face, like little Dusk leaving was the highlight of his day. “I have a siamese kitty of my own named Momo at home, so if you need any help, here’s my number!” 

Zuko begrudgingly took the piece of paper with Aang’s phone number because Uncle gave him a Look. He was sure it was never gonna be of use anyway, so it didn’t matter. 

“You guys already have some of the basics for kitten care, but there’s a pet shop near main street if you need anything else,” Aang informed.

“Thank you very much, young Aang,” Uncle spoke up with a grateful little smile.

“Just doing my job, Mr. Iroh,” he said. “Hope to see you in school, Zuko!” 

Zuko left the store without turning back.

[...]

It was the next day and Uncle was downstairs, making some tea after the couple of hours they spent unpacking. Zuko never thought they had much to begin with, when Uncle told him they had to pack because they would be moving. Turns out, fancy teapots and tea sets accumulate over the years. 

It had been little more than a week since they started officially living in their new house. It was smaller than their old one, but Zuko had stopped caring much for luxury awhile ago. It was only him and Uncle — and now Dusk, anyway. Sometimes, no more than twice a year, his cousin Lu Ten would pay them a visit. But other than that, their old house got rather lonely with so much space. 

Loneliness wasn’t a feeling Zuko isn’t accustomed to, which was why it surprised him when Uncle decided to get him a cat for that same excuse. Maybe Uncle had actually done it for the same reason he had decided it was time to move, which was still unknown to Zuko. 

Uncle never made him feel completely lonely, not like Zuko used to when he was eleven. He made him feel cared for in a way he hadn’t in years, but it was complicated. Uncle was enough but he also wasn’t. 

He sighed and continued looking for Dusk and tried not to panic when he couldn’t find her. Unsurprisingly, Zuko had no idea how to care for a kitten, or anything for that matter. He knew he was never the nurturing type but hadn’t imagined Dusk would just suddenly disappear. She had been in her bed when he woke up that morning and now she was gone. 

His room was about the same size of his old one; big enough for a decent closet, a king bed and a nice pair of windows. There were not a lot of places for a kitten to hide, which only helped to scare him even more when he couldn’t find Dusk. 

Was this normal? Did cats just disappear? No, Dusk just probably hated his guts. 

With the frenzy inside his head, Zuko felt himself give in and type Aang’s number on his phone. 

He sent a quick message:

**ZUKO**

1:05 PM

_Dusk disappeared,_

_I have no idea where she is._

He stared anxiously at his phone.

**ZUKO**

1:05 PM

_This is Zuko, by the way._

Thankfully it wasn’t long until he got a reply:

**AANG**

1:07 PM

_hi zuko!_

_she’s probably just exploring_

_since she’s not used to your house_

_cat’s like to have their own space! :)_

**ZUKO**

1:07 PM

_I get that but I’m freaking out._

_She was just in my room,_

_she couldn’t have gone far._

_She probably hates me._

**AANG**

1:08 PM

_no! not at all! :(_

_she’s just probably a little scared, that’s all_

_try looking under or behind your bed_

_or under desks or something! when i first got_

_momo he would hide in places like that_

Zuko made himself look one more time. He looked under his bed, behind his bed, under his blankets, inside his closet. 

He could feel his breath growing labored, could feel the ache in his lungs and the impending drag of his limbs toward a bottomless dark pit of thoughts. He couldn’t believe he was about to have an anxiety attack because he couldn’t find a literal kitten. He couldn’t believe he was so useless he couldn’t take care of a pet and not lose her so quick.

**ZUKO**

1:15 PM

_I can’t find her, she’s gone._

_She’s gone, Aang._

_She’s gone it’s all my fault._

**AANG**

1:16

_zuko, please, this is not your fault!_

_where do you live?_

_i’ll come over and help you find dusk,_

_is that okay?_

He stilled at that message, suddenly overly conscious of how desperate he must sound over text. That was probably besides the point because he was truly desperate. His hair was disgustingly moist since his brow was covered in sweat. He’d been running around trying to find Dusk for half an hour and his room felt like a furnace, the air hot and heavy. He hated overly hot air. It always seemed to burn against his skin. 

Zuko wanted to say no to Aang’s question so bad because first: he didn’t like people in his room. Second: he had literally met Aang yesterday. And third: Zuko was so incredibly awkward he would probably scare away the only person other than Uncle that maybe didn’t completely despise him or feel indifferent towards his existence. 

Yet he looked around at the mess he made of his room and the empty little bed he bought for Dusk and felt his mind change. 

**ZUKO**

1:18

_Okay, but don’t tell Uncle._

Little over ten minutes later, he could see the blue arrow of Aang’s beanie when he walked in his room. Through his window he saw his yellow bike on the driveway. Their eyes met and once again Zuko felt self-conscious of what a mess he must look like. Aang made no comment and gave him an oddly reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry Prince Zuko, we’ll find little Dusk.”

He was so worried he didn’t even mind the use of Uncle’s nickname. 

They worked silently for what seemed hours, eventually moving on from his room. Zuko forcing his breathing into control so nothing went spiraling down. 

When Uncle asked what they were doing, he lied saying they were playing a game. He seemed pleased enough that for the first time since Zuko started living with him three years ago, he had brought someone home. And so he resumed making his tea. 

Call him dramatic, but he could’ve sworn he almost cried when Aang exclaimed:

“Aha!” 

The sound of a soft meow came later. Aang, with his hands full of kitten and a big smile, looked at him amusedly. Zuko was quick to extend his hands and bring Dusk to the security of his chest, her little head nuzzling against his red shirt. It was only then that Zuko finally allowed himself to breathe properly and quiet down his worry. 

Fuck, all because of a kitten.

“She was just behind the couch throw pillows,” Aang said with a soft tone in his voice as he looked at Dusk. Zuko thought he must really love animals. “She was probably taking a nap.”

“Oh, you were looking for the kitty? I saw her leave your room an hour ago, Zuko. I thought it was part of your game?” Uncle came out of the kitchen, “Anyway, the tea is ready.”

Of course Uncle had seen Dusk and of course she must have gotten out because he let his room door open.

As Zuko made his way to the other side of the room, he caught sight of Aang. He looked truly awkward for the first time since they’ve met, standing there in the middle of the living room with his hands stuffed inside his big orange hoodie. 

It was Zuko’s turn to give him an amused almost-smile. Aang probably had no idea of what to do with himself. He decided to take pity on the boy because he had helped him find his kitten.

“You should stay for tea,” he said softly. “Uncle brews like no one, but if he asks, I said that tea is just hot leaf juice.”

The boy with grey eyes let out a relieved laugh, the ones where there is less laugh and more air. The laugh emptying out your lungs and taking away your tension. 

Zuko allowed himself to a tiny smirk.

“So you do have a sense of humor, who would’ve guessed,” Aang mused.

“Shut up,” Zuko rolled his eyes.

So Aang wasn’t that bad.

Zuko and Aang sat by the chabudai located on the left of the living room, across from the tall windows that faced the house’s backyard. Uncle came in with one of his traditional japanese tea sets and Zuko was surprised when he noticed Dusk had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked at her warmly and was careful to not disturb her slumber. 

“I’m gonna put her back in my room and be careful to close the door this time,” he whispered, as if his voice would awaken the kitten.

Uncle and Aang watched Zuko leave and the man was quick to begin serving the other boy tea. 

“I hope you don’t mind Jasmine, it’s personally my favorite,” Iroh spoke softly, concentrated on pouring the tea.

“Not at all, Gyatso also likes it very much,” Aang gave him a polite smile.

There was a brief silence between Iroh sitting back to sip his tea and Aang’s mouth exploding with flavor when he sipped his. Zuko had not been joking when he said his Uncle brewed like no one, it was the best tea he ever had. The boy let the older man know and got a warm smile in return.

“It comes with old age,” he said amused. “I wanted to thank you, young Aang, for coming over and for what you have been doing for my nephew.”

Aang felt his cheeks warm.

“It was no problem, I just helped him find the kitten,” Aang mumbled nervously.

“Not many would’ve done that and you might have noticed that my nephew is not the easiest person.”

Aang wanted to disagree, sure Zuko was a little grumpy and serious and probably a little anxious but he wasn’t anything the boy thought to be worthy of that title. But Iroh knew Zuko better than he did, so he refrained from saying anything. 

“My nephew is a very complicated young man, it might not seem like it, but he hides many struggles,” the uncle sighed. 

The image of Zuko’s scar was suddenly vivid in Aang’s mind and he fought a wince. He had no idea how the older boy had gotten the scar but something inside him couldn’t help but feel that it was related to the struggles Iroh talked about. At first, he hadn’t seen it too well because of Zuko’s long dark hair, still Aang didn’t pay much mind once he got a good look of it. Many people had scars and it was rude of him to make an spectacle out of it when it was simply a part of Zuko’s face. 

Aang’s eyes returned to Iroh’s and the boy let out a tiny smile when he saw the look of devotion the uncle had in his eyes when he talked about Zuko.

“You don’t know how happy it makes me that he feels a little at ease around you. It’s been years since, if he ever, had a friend. And I am aware you have barely met, and I don’t mean to scare you with this talk, but I still wanted to thank you. I hope your little friendship may flourish.”

That was the cue for Zuko to return from his room and sit next to Aang, prontly pouring himself a cup of tea. 

“I hope Uncle didn’t pester you too much, he has infinite wisdom he loves throwing around at unexpecting victims,” Zuko said with the closest thing to a smile he could muster.

Aang laughed and went back to sipping his tea, realizing he really rather liked Zuko. Yeah, he was kind of emotionally constipated in the way that he didn’t even know how to deal with a kitten, imagine other people, but Aang had the feeling that they were going to be great friends. If anything it was amusing to watch the boy behave like this aloof character, when Aang knew he just needed and wanted a hug. 

Zuko was lonely, he could see it reflected on the boy’s golden eyes as clear as day. He wouldn't fool himself and say he didn’t understand loneliness and the wish for someone else to slay it, the hunger for a friend. Things had changed rather quickly for him since the incident with his parents and Gyatso. 

_Parents,_ they were never really his parents. And apparently his friends were never truly his friends either since finding out that he was adopted, because his parents were pieces of trash, changed everything. 

Taking a deep breath and pushing the pain aside, Aang went back to the warm and light atmosphere that surrounded the three of them. Zuko seemed more relaxed now, the complete opposite of the panic Aang had found him in earlier. They talked and talked and talked until all the tea was gone and Aang went home feeling lighter than he had in months. The consolation that he had found a friend was the only thing that let the boy finally leave. Because he felt like he could drink tea with Zuko and his uncle forever. 

When Aang left, Zuko helped Uncle take everything back to the kitchen. He washed the dishes quietly as Uncle entertained himself with Pai Sho. 

“You should invite young Aang more often, I enjoy his company,” Uncle said after a while.

Zuko found himself agreeing with Uncle, to his own surprise. Aang had more energy than he knew what to do with but he surprisingly knew how to listen. He had a calm presence that dissolved the tension Zuko usually had on his shoulders and Uncle was the only other person in his life to do that. 

He figured getting closer to Aang would be alright, since at this point what did he have to lose?

Nothing. 

Because that’s what he was left with when he began living with Uncle. 

Zuko couldn’t possibly be broken any further at this point and he would probably make Uncle happy along the way. So friendship it was.

“Sure thing, Uncle,” he responded, quickly finishing his work in the kitchen and returning to his room. 

It was almost dusk and Zuko felt tired after his near anxiety attack. Aang had stayed for most of the afternoon and they hadn’t even noticed. He had only left after Gyatso — probably his dad, texted him so. Apparently besides having a cat named Momo, Aang also had a newfoundland dog named Appa that needed to be walked. 

He sighed throwing himself on his bed. Little Dusk had woken up since he put her on her bed earlier and was feeling cuddly, because she climbed on bed using her claws and his blanket. She made territory of his chest and he smiled petting her tenderly. 

He couldn’t believe how happy a tiny little thing like her made him. Zuko had her for all of two days but he could swear he could breathe clearer knowing there was a little creature that was beginning to love him with no restrictions. Someone that didn’t judge him in any way. 

He fell asleep free of his own poisonous thoughts for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

[...]

Zuko doesn’t remember feeling this light ever since he was maybe five or six. Coincidently the last time his family was happy. 

They used to spend summer vacation on one of the impossibly rich beach houses Dad owned near the coast and Zuko would be on the sand all day, until Mom had to drag him home with the promise of kisses. Azula was far too young to know how to hurt him yet and Dad overlooked his innate uselessness because he could blame it on Zuko’s age. And Mom was there. She was everywhere, always by his side, his every step. 

He was never lonely.

The memories were guarded on a special place of Zuko’s mind; cared for and deeply prized. He held onto them like a lifeline, grasping at their worn out edges and fading colors. He tried his best not to taint them with his current reality; with his bitterness, his anger. It had almost happened when he was eleven and almost happened when he left home. All because of his inability to understand how a family that was once normal, crumbled before his eyes.

He had come to accept that his family was never what he thought it was and would never become what he dreamed it to. And so, he simply fell back to those memories for the comfort of knowing that at least one day he was truly and fully happy. 

Zuko could say with confidence, though, that life had treated him with much less kindness before. A month had gone by and along the way he had turned seventeen, gotten a kitten and found a friend. He caught himself realizing he was happy. Well, not always and not completely, but it was the closest he had gotten to that feeling in years and that was more than okay to him. 

Uncle, Aang and Dusk — fine, Appa and Momo too, were still not enough, but in a way they were.

“Ugh! Aang, your drool monster of a dog is attacking me again,” he whined from where he laid on the rug of the boy’s living room. 

Aang and him had been hanging out a lot since the missing Dusk incident, mostly because the kid wouldn’t leave him alone. He would always invite Zuko over, or invite himself over to Zuko’s. When he had longer hours at the animal shelter, he would text Zuko during his down time or tell him to stop by if he was near. 

Aang’s excuse was that this town was boring and Zuko was the only person he knew. 

Zuko half believed him. 

At first, he didn’t know how to react to Aang because he never had a close friend before. When he was younger, he only ever spent time with his mom or Azula and her friends. Once Zuko was old enough to be sent off to a private academy, he never went past exchanging superficialities with the other boys. His lacking social skills and failed efforts to please his father by being the perfect son, always came in the way. The only time Zuko had gotten close to someone had _not_ been platonic and had disastrous consequences. 

Something about Aang, though, made his chest warm. No one ever put effort into spending time with Zuko, especially without any apparent ulterior motives, besides Uncle, and once upon a time, Mom. 

So yeah, here he was at Aang’s house. A place that had overly orangey blankets and beige colored walls. Littered with pictures of Aang at varying ages and little Buddha statues. All Aang’s best drawings, going back as far as kindergarten, were displayed on the fridge and some walls of the living room. It had the sweet smell of fruit pie and incense and Aang. They always had board games and books under the coffee table and extra yoga matts in the closet. Zuko felt relaxed every time he walked in. 

He kind of loved it here.

Even though he currently was being crushed by Aang’s huge dog who only saw Zuko as was an oversized pillow. 

“Aaaaang,” he called again.

“Shush,” Aang’s face was all sorts of irritated because neither Momo or Zuko would leave him alone. 

He was sitting on his special meditation area, on his special little muted orange pillow and Momo kept trying to climb up his shoulders and messing up his beanie. 

Zuko bit back a smile and groaned loudly one more time just to annoy him even more.

“Aaaaaaaang, he’s heavy!”

“Zuko, quit being such a drama queen and I’ll pretend to believe you don’t love being pinned down to the ground.”

He let out a loud snort, muttering a faint “gross.” Aang was mostly all sunshine and rainbows until someone interrupted him and his precious meditation time. 

Aang meditated when he was stressed or something was bugging him. So Zuko was merciful and gave him a break and began to pet his dog’s incredibly soft coat.

Appa, who had his big head pressed to Zuko’s chest, closed his eyes and just enjoyed the attention. Zuko was convinced he was some type of animal magnet because first Dusk, then Momo and now Appa had claimed him as their bed. 

“Aang, seriously, Appa’s mouth is dangerously close to my face and I do not want his drool all over me again,” he pleaded for help truthfully this time, when Appa made motion to lick his face.

Aang took a deep breath to remember his pacifist nature and stood up from his “meditation pillow,” making Momo climb off his shoulders. 

“Come here Appa,” he said with an overly sweet tone in his voice. “Prince Zuko is getting bitchy and you’re better off far from him.”

Zuko scowled, offended but still relieved to be able to breathe now that Appa had finally stood up. 

“The disrespect I have to endure,” he huffed. “I should order my guards to off with your ugly head.”

“Oh no! I am terribly sorry, your Highness! I didn’t mean to offend you! Please have mercy!”

Aang and Zuko erupted in laughter. Aang, seemingly letting his ruined meditation be forgotten, slouched next to him against the coach.

“Man, can’t believe school starts this monday,” the youngest adjusted his beanie on top of his messy hair.

Zuko felt the urge to vomit. School was definitely not his thing. Maybe now that there was Aang thing’s will be different but he didn’t have much hope.

He wouldn’t say that to Aang though.

“At least you might finally see your girlfriend again,” Zuko teased.

As Zuko predicted, Aang’s cheeks turned pink.

“Stoooop, you know she’s not my girlfriend,” Aang whined and Zuko laughed at his embarrassed state.

“Well, not yet,” Zuko nudged his arm and watched Aang look all soft and flustered and disgusting and regretted it. “Anyway, Uncle borrowed me his car. Wanna go somewhere?”

Aang looked excited but dejection soon took place of the sparkle in his eyes. 

“I can’t. Gyatso said he and I are going to make fruit pies today,” he stretched his arms. “Which I don’t mind, except that I think it’s just an excuse for him to talk to me about my parents.” 

Zuko felt the air around them tense and as if on cue to their owners discomfort, Momo and Appa approached them. Momo opted for Zuko’s lap this time, his big green eyes luring him into petting the cat’s fluffy white and brown coat. Appa ungracefully threw himself on Aang’s lap earning himself a tiny smile. 

“It’s not the first time, right?” Zuko asked as softly as he could. 

Aang noded. He suddenly looked incredibly tired, like all his energy had been ripped away. All the tranquility that surrounded him dissipating in the air. 

“I know it’s wrong but I’ve been avoiding talking about it for a long time,” his eyes hang low to the ground. “I feel really guilty for running away but it doesn’t mean I want to talk about why he lied about my parents either.” 

Zuko was beyond uncomfortable now but only because he didn’t trust himself not to royally fuck this up. He was probably way more versed than Aang on unhealthy coping mechanisms and family trauma but that didn’t mean he knew how to comfort him. He was especially worried because Aang was too precious and innocent to feel like he did. 

“You never really explained what happened. You obviously don’t have to, but I could help if I knew? I mean I could try, I don’t know, to make you feel better? But you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” his voice trailed off in the air and Zuko wanted to slap himself.

Aang let out a tiny laugh as if mocking Zuko’s attempt at comfort, but his smile was fond. 

His smile fell and he sighed.

“Gyatso was the one who raised me since I was a baby,” he started, his voice heavy with something Zuko recognized intimately. “I always kind of thought of him as my dad, even though I never really called him so. And when I was old enough to notice our family wasn’t exactly traditional, he explained to me I was kind of adopted. It was never a problem for me since I didn’t care much for my biological parents and Gyatso had always been enough.”

Aang took a deep breath.

“But a couple months ago I found out that I hadn’t really been adopted and much more been made Gyatso’s responsibility because he was the only living relative of either my parents that could care for me. And while all this time I thought my biological parents were probably dead, they just had lost custody of me because they were in prison. Because they are two pieces of shit drunk junkies that killed someone in a car crash.” 

Zuko had never heard Aang swear before, at least not like this. He had never heard him sound so hurt and angry and ashamed. Something inside him ached deeply for the boy because he understood what he felt. To think someone Zuko always deemed so light and well with life shouldered all this weight with a smile on his face. 

He didn’t think much and threw his arm around Aang in an awkward attempt to make him feel better. 

“And trust me, I’m all for forgiveness. Gyatso always taught me we shouldn’t weight ourselves with worldly matters, especially ones that poison our spirits. And I tried to meet them with an open heart but I could see they didn’t give two shits about me in a second. I was so hurt by Gyatso’s omission of the truth and the possibility of being separated from him that I ran away.”

Zuko felt Aang’s head fall on his shoulder and hesitantly let his own head rest against his friend’s beanie.

Oh no, was Aang crying?

“It was really stupid because that only made my parents case that I shouldn’t live with Gyatso more convincing,” he let in a shuddering breath. “Obviously the running away didn’t work because I had nowhere to go and I had left Momo and Appa behind. Gyatso found me a day later under a fucking bridge and I broke down crying when I saw him and he didn’t leave me alone for an entire week. Turns out my parents were still too high to actually take care of me so I got to stay with Gyatso. He decided it was better if we left so we could start again, you know? So we moved here a couple of months ago after the school year ended,” he dried his quiet tears with the sleeves of his favorite orange hoodie. “Gyatso and I haven’t talked about it ever since, but things have definitely been better since we moved,” Aang had a tiny smirk on his lips as he elbowed Zuko on his ribs.

“Ah! You wound me. I am aware you just want me as your personal punching bag to feed your need for power.”

Zuko couldn’t explain how relieved he was to hear Aang’s weak and choked laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. And if he held onto the boy a little tighter no one said anything. 

“Like you can’t kick my ass, mister I’m A Black Belt In Every Martial Art,” Aang didn’t move his head against Zuko’s shoulder as he snickered and wiggled because of Zuko’s proding fingers on his sides. 

“No. That’s my sister,” Zuko unintentionally let out with a sombre voice. He cursed himself for being the best at ruining the mood.

Aang detached himself from Zuko and met his golden eyes with a surprised look.

“I didn’t know you had a sister,” he hummed.

Zuko schooled his face as to not show how loudly his heart beated inside his chest.

“Well, have you decided if you’re going to talk to Gyatso yet?” Zuko changed the subject without care for being subtle. 

Aang looked at him with his big grey eyes for a moment, as if considering if he should push it further. Zuko mentally prayed that he didn’t. 

“I think it’s time I talked to him about it,” he sighed, allowing some of the tension on his shoulders to roll off. “I can’t keep,” he groaned. “I can’t keep running away from it and he doesn’t exactly deserve it.”

Zuko felt gratitude seep through his veins and cool off the apprehension that had spread to his limbs. He was grateful that Aang was the best person in the world — besides Uncle, and didn’t try to make him talk about something he definitely wasn’t ready for. Grateful because somehow Zuko had helped him reach a conclusion on what to do. 

“We should have a club,” Zuko suddenly laughed awkwardly, the thought that occurred to him too damn funny to be kept to himself. “The ‘Raised by Our Uncles Because Our Family Sucks Alliance’” his delivery was so dry there was no way Aang couldn’t have laughed. And Zuko wouldn’t trade Aang’s laugh for anything in the world, except maybe for Gyatso’s fruit pies. 

“You know what, I don’t care what anyone says about you, Zuko. You have a great sense of humor for a Broody Emo Overlord,” Aang pretended to dry some fake tears and Zuko’s eyes went wide after a beat.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

All he got as an answer was Aang throwing himself at him with open arms, warm affection and a tight hug around his neck. 

He made a disgusted noise but made no moves to let go of Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aangie and zuzu are cute bbs <3333
> 
> next chapter will probably be out next friday, so see you then! 
> 
> please leave me any criticism or thoughts! i will be answering all of them! 
> 
> if you stan bts,, watch out cause i will be posting my biggest baby in the next few weeks.
> 
> i hope you are all staying safe and healthy and see you next week!!!


	2. chapter 2 - girl with the blue eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i’m back!!!
> 
> first i just really want to thank everyone who commented, you guys have no idea how happy and just incredible it made me feel. you’re what pushes me to keep writing tbh.
> 
> this chapter is all about sokka katara and suki and toph and i love it very much i hope you will too!! i forgot to mention it on the first chapter, but i do have a kind of playlist for the fic. it’s just the songs that remind me of it and that i listen to while writing. it’s not completely finished and i’ll probably keep adding songs to it, but lmk what you think!! 
> 
> \- [playlist](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/a-mend-your-soul-playlist/pl.u-vxy6J6jTza9qPBk)
> 
> see you in the comments, and enjoy!

**.chapter 2 - girl with the blue eyes**

Sokka woke up to his sister’s screams coming from downstairs. Actually, Katara, Suki and Toph’s screams to be precise. 

He sat up on his bed and sighed heavily, putting a few strands of his hair out of his eyes and behind his ear. All Sokka wanted was to wake up one day out of his own volition and not because someone was out there dying in his living room. 

It was his turn to let out a scream of his own. Except that it was into his pillow because despite everything Toph said, Sokka _did_ have manners and didn’t bother other people with his loud voice. 

He could already feel the start of a headache and he was barely two minutes into the day.

He didn’t bother rushing to get ready, knowing full well that today, like most days this summer, it would be almost impossible to escape the three girls downstairs. So Sokka, put on black sweat pants and a blue sleeveless shirt. He then got to work on detangling his hair from his ear piercings and fixing it into a wolf tail. 

When Sokka finally got downstairs the screaming had quieted down a little but that didn’t mean he was safe. No one was ever safe around them.

“Good morning to the wonderful women of my life,” he greeted the three little monsters sprawled on Gran Gran’s living room in what seemed like a puppy pile.

Somehow Toph always managed to end up on top.

“Oh, look who has awakened from her rest,” Katara spoke up, not even looking away from whatever they watched on the TV.

“We were getting worried for your safety,” Suki joined, snickering with his sister.

“Thank the heavens our dear Princess has graced us with her presence,” Toph took the final blow and they all laughed like a bunch of hyenas. 

Sokka fought off the fond smile that wanted to spread across his lips and rolled his eyes. 

“Princess over here would love to wake up one day to the sweet sound of silence instead of your glass shattering screams,” he huffed, pouring himself some coffee. 

He noticed that his chipped nail polish had passed the point of being aesthetic to being embarrassing. He’d have to ask Katara or Suki to give him a hand later. Definitely not Toph and not only because of the girl’s blindness, but because he had suffered enough the one time he let her have free access of his fingers. She almost broke his pinky!

“Oh shut it. Don’t act like you don’t love it, Snoozles,” Toph mocked before stuffing her face with buttery popcorn when it couldn’t be later than 10:30 AM.

Sokka did not even try to argue because in front of him were the three most stubborn people in the world and Sokka, clearly inferior to them, would never win an argument. He knew it from personal experience because Katara was his sister, Suki was once his almost girlfriend and Toph was the closest thing he had to a best friend. 

After taking a couple of bites of his toast, Sokka made way to join them on the couch, with his coffee in hand. 

“What are you guys watching this time?” he mumbled with his mouth full of toast.

Katara made a face that expressed her disgust and answered:

“Teen Wolf.”

He felt himself half pleased half annoyed because that meant he could look at hot shirtless dudes but also get caught in some of the sillier drama that drove him insane. 

“That explains the screaming,” he snorted, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Sokka, you scream every time anyone is shirtless or Lydia and Derek are on screen,” Suki chuckles.

Toph’s laugh was scandalous at best, obnoxious at worse but he allowed himself to grin just a little. She would always take any opportunity she had to dunk on Sokka and he was past pretending he minded it. 

“Of course his type is either dark and broody or too good for you in every way someone can be.”

His face scrunches up in disbelief.

“Huh?! What is that I hear? Oh that’s right, that’s the sound of biphobia!” he sounded so offended that the girls snickers grew into full on mocking laughs.

“Pfff, please. Laughing at your horrible taste and sad love life is not biphobic,” Katara, the traitor, looked him square in the eye when she drove a knife to his heart.

“Suki! You’re not gonna defend my honor?” 

“Sorry Soh,” she didn’t even had the decency to explain herself.

“Well, Sugar Queen,” he mocked, purposely using Toph’s nickname for his sister because he knew it pissed her off if anyone but Toph used it. “At least I _have_ a love life.”

“Oooh,” Toph egged on, her hair almost coming undone from her two little buns because Katara climbed on top of her to throw herself at Sokka.

His cup, luckily now empty, flew across the room and for some miracle didn’t crack. Katara completely pushed him off the couch and he let out a very masculine yelp.

The two siblings rolled around in the ground in a mess of brown skin, brown hair and blue eyes. Suki and Toph, mostly indifferent, went back to talking about the show like they didn’t have their hands around each other’s throats. 

This had become their morning routine since the beginning of summer. Sokka would wake up because of the girls, they would tease each other and the siblings would try to strangle one another before the morning ended.

“Sokka. Katara. What have I told you about trying to kill each other?” Gran Gran’s sweet old voice was heard, as she came from upstairs. “At least let me cook lunch first,” her smile was evident by her amused tone.

Sokka and Katara let go of each other’s necks.

“Sorry, Gran Gran,” they said in unison.

The old woman nodded, then looked straight at the two girls on the couch and Suki elbowed Toph so she would get the clue.

“Sorry, Gran Gran,” the two girls repeated after them.

Gran Gran gave them a satisfied smile and waddled her way to the kitchen.

Sokka and Katara joined back on the puppy pile and quieted down to actually watch the show. For a second all was well. Sokka had his face resting on his sister’s shoulder and she sometimes gave him tiny caresses that reminded him of Mom. Katara had her legs tangled up with Suki’s and they both whispered to each other about the show from time to time. Toph was almost completely on top of Suki, loving having her hair played with and allowing that to distract her when hearing the show got too boring.

That obviously didn’t last long. 

After a while, Toph had to keep herself entertained and began making a funny remark every other second. Katara got wiggly because her hair was impossibly long and Sokka and Suki were mostly on top of it and that was apparently painful. 

Thankfully no fight broke out and Sokka eventually left the comfort of their couch to help out Gran Gran with lunch. Katara was the one that usually helped but he thought it was about time he did it.

“Hey Grans,” he greeted her with a kiss on her on top of white hair. “What are we cooking today?”

She gave him a smile.

After lunch, which Gran Gran always seemed to nail — especially with his assistance, the group went outside to the backyard and threw themselves on the grass. 

It was the early August and school was fast approaching. Sokka just wanted to hang on to the sunny days and having his friends around all the time.

“What are we even gonna do today?” Toph whined after a while, her head resting on Katara’s lap while Suki did his nails. 

“Dude, you should know by now that there’s nothing to do in this town. The most exciting thing that has happened all summer was when Katara and I rescued Sparky that day you guys weren’t here,” Sokka complained, because if there’s one thing he was good at, it was complaining.

“He means the black kitten that was under our porch. I don’t know where he got the name Sparky from,” Katara cut in, running her hand through Toph’s now loose hair.

“She was feisty and tiny, Sparky was the perfect name,” Sokka stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You guys should’ve kept her,” Suki sighed, a pout growing on her lips. “Having a kitten around would’ve been fun.”

Sokka blew a raspberry against her cheek, making her probably ruin his nails but he didn’t mind. He liked to make the girl smile and that was the only way she should be, smiling.

“We couldn’t, Gran Gran wouldn’t let us,” Sokka reasoned. “Besides, it was totally worth taking the kitten to the animal shelter because we met Katara’s little crush,” he teased.

He watched his sister’s tranquil blue eyes turn murderous in a second and Toph rolled off her lap to escape Katara’s rath.

“I do not have a crush on the new boy!” she practically screamed.

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say, sis. Can’t deny he has a big fat crush on you, though. He was literally giving you heart eyes,” he joked, barely dodging Katara’s dangerous little hands. “Jeez, can’t a man get his nails done in peace?”

She huffed and dragged Toph back to her lap again, this time doing little braids in her hair. 

“We could drive around again,” Toph suggested.

Sokka technically couldn’t legally drive with anyone beside Katara or Gran Gran because he had only turned sixteen back in February, but that didn’t stop him most times. That is, when Suki wasn’t driving them around because she was an older woman at the age of seventeen and could do whatever she damn pleased. So she usually was the one behind the wheel anyway.

“Eh, if we don’t have anywhere to go we’ll get bored in five minutes and Sokka’s gonna complain that it’s too hot and he’s sweaty and that’s bad for his hair,” Katara pursed her lips and let out a quiet giggle. 

He rolled his eyes and gave Suki a pleased smile now that his nails were a perfect deep shade of blue. 

“I wish we had a pool, it’s so fucking hot today,” Toph groaned and Sokka laughed softly at the fourteen-year-old’s words. She was the youngest and had the dirtiest vocabulary and he loved her. “But I definitely don’t want to go to the public one.” 

Their aversion to the public pool was stemmed from the recurrent presence of three of Katara’s swim teammates there. The rest of the swim team was fine and actually quite sweet, but these three had the notion that picking up on Toph was the epitome of comedy. 

“Well, technically we _have_ a pool,” Suki’s voice was light as she spoke. “At your big mansion, or have you forgotten that, lady Beifong?”

Toph scowled and it was her turn to pout.

“No way. I’ve been trying to avoid those assholes all summer,” she groaned. The assholes being her parents. “And they would give you all dirty looks the entire time, I’m blind and I know it!”

Sokka knew that when she had that stubborn tone on her voice no one in this Earth, expect maybe Suki, could change her mind. So he tried to change the subject before Toph’s parents went from being the target of her jokes to the reason of her tears.

“Why don’t we go get some milkshakes? No way you can go wrong with some milkshakes.”

  
  


[...]

  
  


The milkshakes had gone wrong. Obviously they did since the universe loved to prove Sokka wrong. 

To be fair, it had only gone partially wrong. 

Suki had driven them on her white Jeep to the local ice cream parlor and it was all going smoothly. On the way there, Sokka screamed out the lyrics to some 5 Seconds of Summer song that played on the radio and Toph soon joined him from the back seat. Katara tried her best to look annoyed while she scrolled through her phone but he knew she was muttering the words under her breath. Suki, from time to time, would take one look at Sokka’s silly faces and let out the cutest giggles.

Nothing out of the ordinary for them. 

They got their milkshakes and settled on a little table near the parking lot. It, thankfully, had shade as the sun was all high and mighty in the sky. Sokka greatly regretted wearing pants and blamed the girls for waking him up before his brain could properly function. 

They were discussing the milkshake flavors when something caught Sokka’s attention. On the road across from where they sat stood a car and inside it was the most beautiful creature to ever lay foot on Earth. 

The boy couldn’t be older than Sokka, seventeen at most. He couldn’t see his whole face because the boy was inside a car and looked straight ahead, only his side profile visible. 

But what a side profile, _wow._

Next to him was an old man that Sokka had not paid much attention to because the boy was a far better sight. He had long dark shaggy hair, fair skin and _golden eyes_ , man. 

Don’t ask Sokka how he had possibly noticed them from meters apart, but those boy’s eyes were brighter than gold. 

He was probably staring at him too hard because at some point, the boy caught Sokka’s gaze from the corner of his eye and Sokka dropped his entire milkshake on himself. 

The worst part was that he couldn’t even be properly humiliated, because when he looked up, the boy and the car were long gone. 

Toph didn’t waste time in laughing at his disgrace and soon Suki and Katara joined her. He could swear he could cry because that boy was so beautiful and Sokka had made a fool of himself as usual and the universe hated him.

The only positive was that the milkshake kind of alleviated the unbearable heat that surrounded him. 

“Ah, this is the best fucking day ever,” Toph almost threw herself off her chair, Suki catching her on the last second. “What got Snoozles so distracted?”

Katara tried to stop herself from laughing, failing miserably.

“There was this car that stopped on the red light, across from us. And Sokka was painfully close to drooling while staring at the boy sitting on the passenger seat of the car,” Katara sounded breathless, laughing so hard she could barely speak. “The boy kinda noticed Sokka and he freaked.”

“Man, this just got ten times better,” Toph dried a fake tear.

“Shut up, the universe literally hates me,” Sokka whined, banging his head on the table. “Toph, you don’t understand, he was the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on,” he cried. 

He could almost see the girls rolling their eyes at him. 

“Guess I’ll never see the Love of My Life again,” he sighed theatrically and Toph snorted.

In the evening, Suki dropped off Katara and Sokka home before she did the same with Toph, despite the girl’s endless protests. Toph had been staying over at Gran Gran’s for almost a week and that was pushing her luck with her extremely controlling parents. It took forever, but Suki eventually convinced the girl to go back home, only in fear that this would be the last time her parents would allow Toph to see them. 

He would text Toph once she got home to make sure she was okay.

Katara left her shoes at the entrance and threw herself at their grey couch. Sokka let out an amused smile and joined her after taking off his dirty shirt, letting it pool on top of his shoes and grabbing a hoodie he left near the coat rack. The two of them sat side by side and tried to find something to watch on the TV. 

Toph texted him back saying she was fine and she only had gotten the usual lecture about having shitty friends. She was in her room and would find a way to see them tomorrow and that Suki would pick her up, no need to worry. 

Sokka texted her a sappy green heart and smiled fondly at the clown emoji she texted back. She was going to be fine, she was the strongest fourteen year old he knew.

He looked around the baby blue walls of the living room and the darkness that lured over the uninhabited parts of the house, like the kitchen, and felt weird. 

It was a strange coming home with only Katara. 

The house felt empty with just the two of them and Gran Gran. Without Toph’s sassy remarks and booming laugh. Without Suki’s sweet little smiles and her air of confidence.

If he was being completely honest, the house felt empty ever since Mom had passed, when he was ten and Katara was nine. Even more so after Dad left, almost three years ago. He never noticed how big the house was until there were barely people left to fill its empty rooms, its voids.

Having Suki and Toph was like adding painkillers to his wound. It helped him forget the hurt but didn’t help him heal. 

If there was ever anything that could heal something so deep.

Sokka’s attention diverted from where he mindlessly watched TV when he saw Gran Gran come down their big dark, wooden staircase. 

“What’s up, Gran Gran?” he had a fond smile on his lips watching how slowly she moved.

She wore her usual deep blue dress and cute hair loopies and the soothing presence that smelled like home to him. But there was something off about her smile. 

He felt his own falter once he noticed it, and unconsciously held on to Katara’s arm. She straightened up next to him, recognizing that Gran Gran was about to say something serious by the urgency of his hold. The scene felt sickly familiar as Gran Gran always seemed to be their bearer of news.

“Little penguins,” she said with a careful tone. “Your Dad just called me.”

Sokka felt his insides scramble. What Gran Gran was about to say could really go either way. He still talked to Dad every two weeks or so, sometimes every week, it depended on how busy he was. So Gran Gran talking to Dad wasn’t something inherently bad. But something about how delicate she was being on delivering the news put him on edge. 

Katara held his hand.

“Him and Bato are coming home.”

It felt like way too much for him to handle in something as short and meaningless as hours, let alone minutes. Sokka could probably spend entire days just trying to digest what that sentence really meant. 

Katara seemed to have a more immediate reaction besides staring blankly into the air, like he was doing, and Sokka could almost perfectly picture the tears gathering around her eyes by the way she sniffled. He put his arm around her and brought her close, looking back at Gran Gran to make sure if she was going to say anything else.

“They’ll probably be back before Christmas, he said he wants to be back by the first week of December,” her voice was soft and her blue eyes were comforting but a little too much for him at the moment.

Katara’s tears only grew louder, making sounds that belonged to so many emotions Sokka lost track. Her shoulders shook along with her wavering breath and Sokka couldn’t believe how young she suddenly looked.

Her shoulders that were usually so straight and heavy for carrying the weight of the void their mother left, were now curved. Her head that was always held up high in strength and confidence, now was hung low and weak against his neck. Her eyes always so determined and shiny and warm were now barely visible behind her tears. 

“Is he going to stay now?” It was Katara’s voice that shattered his heart. It was quiet and tiny and hesitant like she was just bracing herself to be destroyed.

“He is, honey. He won’t leave ever again.” 

It was almost as if he could feel their throats being let go of and their bodies finally being allowed to breathe.

“Good,” his sister’s voice was so tight because of her tears, her words were barely intelligible. 

He held Katara tight, real tight. As tight as he could so she would know that _he_ would never leave. He hid his face in her hair and swallowed his own tears because she somehow still smelled like Mom and Sokka let her cry into his chest for as long as she physically could. 

Gran Gran didn’t leave their side on the couch until it was time for bed, making them really warm and sweet hot chocolate when Katara finally stopped crying. 

Sokka’s mind felt restless and tired and slow, like he was physically incapable of dealing with his own thoughts. Of course some part of him was happy that Dad was coming back, he knew Katara felt it too. But it felt so monumental when they hadn’t seen him in so long. Three years in October. It felt overwhelming, it felt like too much, way too much. 

Once he reached his bedroom, he was quick to close his door and stare into the dark. He stripped himself of his dirty sweat pants and hoodie, throwing them across the room and not caring where they landed. He opened his dresser and quietly put on the pair of navy blue pajama pants and blue t-shirt full of constellations and planets, that was in the very last drawer. 

Dad had bought him the pajama set when he was thirteen, a couple of weeks before he left for his job trip that no one knew how long would be. Sokka was not so secretly obsessed with outer space when he was thirteen and it hadn’t escaped Dad’s mind when he purchased it. 

Dad told Sokka that if he wore it every night when he went to sleep, it would be like he was there with him. Told him that he would think about him and Katara every morning when he woke and every night he went to sleep.

For a really long time, it was the only thing Sokka wore to sleep. He wore it until he grew too big to wear it comfortably anymore, the pants barely reaching his shins. 

Who knew sixteen year old him would be drastically taller than thirteen year old Sokka?

After that, he never slept in another pair of pajamas again. Sokka promised himself he would never a pajama set to sleep until Dad came back.

It had fit his body like he imagined it would. The shirt hugged his chest and torso tightly but not uncomfortably and the pants were awkward and grazing his shins. And when he left the quiet of his room and laid on the expense of his parents’ bed, he realized he hadn’t felt this at ease when he tried to sleep in forever. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been inside his parents’ room, and it all hit him like a cruel punch in the stomach. How still and frozen in time everything looked. Like if he closed his eyes, he could hear Mom humming some old song as she brushed his sister’s hair by the bed. He could smell Dad’s cologne and hear his terrible jokes that always made him laugh way too hard. He could feel the way only Mom knew how to caress his hair to get him to sleep when he had a nightmare. Feel Dad’s all encompassing hugs. 

The room door later opened timidly and he saw from his place on the bed that Katara entered. She also wore the pajama set Dad had bought her. It was blue like Sokka’s but it had pretty images of the ocean and little fishes and it didn’t look as comically small in Katara’s body as his pajamas did. 

Sokka didn’t think twice before lifting up the comforter and letting Katara quietly fit right up against him. Her head pressed on his shoulder like she used to do when she was younger and had bad nightmares and didn’t want to disturb Mom and Dad. Like she used to do when Mom was gone and the both of them would only sleep with Dad on his bed. Like she did when Dad left and they slept in their parents room until their pajamas didn’t fit so well anymore.

They didn’t say a word and only when Sokka noticed that the light coming from under the door went out — meaning Gran Gran had gone to sleep; only then did he allow his tears to run. To ran wild like Katara and him would run on concrete, playing tag with Mom and Dad.

Katara held him when his body started to shake with every sob and continued to hold him until a new day broke outside and he knew if she was with him he could get through anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa i’m worry if it was a little angsty but when i noticed i had already written it all. more of their relationship with hakoda will defiantly come!! also aaaa i’m such a sucker for strong sibling bonds and just family in general. i really hope you liked it!!! 
> 
> as usual, i’ll be back next friday! 
> 
> since i already have a couple of chapters finished you have no idea how hard it is for me to still only post once a week. but i’d rather do this than have you guys wait more because i have to write a new chapter.
> 
> ill respond to all comments so please lmk what you liked and what you think can be improved! 
> 
> byeee!
> 
> ps: this chapter takes place in the beginning almost middle of august. in other words, it’s a little before the last chunk of chapter 1 where aang says school starts monday. i hope it’s not too confusing.


	3. chapter 3 - boy with the blue eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey babies!
> 
> thank you so much for 123 kudos!!!! and 31 bookmarks!!! and 29 comments aaa omg you guys are incredible. you make me so happy i think i'll burst. my parents sometimes just catch me giggling looking at my phone and look me weird lol
> 
> i hope everyone is doing okay in these trying times. please stay safe. i don't know how you all are feeling with the current situation with george floyd, because i know i've been pretty angry and frustrated but i really hope this can at least take your mind off for a little bit.
> 
> i learned how to use links! so here we go, the link to the playlist lol
> 
> \- [playlist](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/a-mend-your-soul-playlist/pl.u-vxy6J6jTza9qPBk)
> 
> enjoy!!

**.chapter 3 - boy with the blue eyes**

Zuko woke up that morning along with the sun, as he usually did. 

Dusk laid on the upper part of his pillow, cutely curled around the shape of his head. Her tail was wrapped around the curve of his chin and her little head nuzzled against his dark hair like her coat. He reached out and scratched her favorite spot behind her ears and felt her purr against him. 

It felt like true and unadulterated peace for a few mere seconds before he realized what day it was. 

In a snap of a finger, his peace was thrown out the window, his muscles tightened and the dramatic part of him really wanted to cry. 

Fuck, today was the first day of school. 

Zuko tossed around in his bed for a good minute in denial. Like if he squeezed his eyes and repeated that it wasn’t true, enough times, it would still be summer vacation.

It didn’t really work.

He could hear Uncle from downstairs, probably making tea and cooking Zuko’s breakfast like the angel he was. Uncle knew he had a especially hard time adjusting to school and always tried his best to make it easier for him. Zuko didn’t deserve him. 

He forced himself to take a shower, washing his hair and letting the warm water take his thoughts to far distant places where life was way easier. 

The birds outside were rather vocal this morning and Zuko secretly enjoyed hearing their songs as he dried off his hair with a towel. 

Zuko settled on wearing his favorite pair of black ripped jeans and some old vans. It was the tail end of August, but upon seeing the cloudy skies through his windows he decided he’d rather not take his chances. Zuko despised the cold and would avoid it like the plague so he ended up wearing an oversized black hoodie along with his favorite red bomber jacket. The jacket had little indents of gold all over it, the lines tracing patterns of big graceful flames on his back. More than often he caught himself sketching their shape on the worn out pages of his notebooks.

Zuko tried to fix his hair in a way that made him look less intimidating but if he swept the dark strands off his face, his scar would come in full view, bringing him back full circle. He eventually gave up and let it sit in its usual shaggy nature.

Looking in the mirror, Zuko looked objectively decent. 

Maybe nice. 

If he pretended he didn’t see the span of burned skin across the left side of his face, he would almost look normal. 

As normal as a boy with golden eyes could be, but that ran in the family. And although it used to bother him when he was younger, no one noticed them now, anyway. 

His scar did a good job of that. 

His phone beeped on his bed and a message from Aang popped up on his screen:

**AANG**

6:30 AM

_good morning sunshine :)_

Zuko’s lips quirked up. 

  
  


**ZUKO**

6:30 AM

_And what’s good about it?_

**AANG**

6:31 AM

_well i’m glad someone had their beauty sleep_

**ZUKO**

6:31 AM

_What do you want, peasant?_

**AANG**

6:31 AM

_a ride :]_

**ZUKO**

6:32 AM

_Sigh_

_Okay, let me at least_

_eat breakfast first_

  
  


**AANG**

6:33 AM

_flameo my hotman <3 _

**ZUKO**

6:33 AM

_I will burn you alive._

  
  


**AANG**

6:34 AM

_ <3<3 _

  
  


He rolled his eyes at Aang’s antics and made way back to his room to give Dusk some cuddles before he left. She was growing up way too fast for his liking.

“Wish me good luck, girlie.”

All he got was a meow and a pair of sweet golden eyes looking up at him. 

When he met Uncle downstairs, already pouring him a scorching hot cup of tea, he felt his heart quiet down in his chest for a moment. 

He sat down. The table was tiny, his legs barely fitting comfortably under it, as it stood against the wall dividing the living room and the kitchen. Zuko didn’t mind it though, he thought it made the kitchen feel cozy.

“You look handsome, Prince Zuko,” Uncle said with his usual warm tone and Zuko caught himself blushing, like he did everytime someone complimented him. 

It wasn’t often.

“Thank you Uncle,” he replied with of flush of embarrassment. “You’re still sure I can take the car?” he looked up at Uncle from where sat.

Zuko always felt guilty about borrowing the car because he was sure Uncle needed it more than him.

“Of course! I’m just going to see if I’m really getting the job at the cafe we visited last week and I can take the bus,” Uncle soothed his worries with a kind rub on his shoulder and set some food in front of Zuko. “Now eat up and be careful when you drive with young Aang!”

Zuko rolled his eyes affectionately. 

“Yes, Uncle.”

Before he left, Zuko pretended that the hug Uncle gave him was a normal hug that parents and uncles gave to their kids before their first days at school. Pretended it was not a hug he desperately needed as reassurance that the little peace he had found during the summer wouldn’t shatter before his own eyes. 

“You have a great capacity for good, love and happiness in you, Nephew,” Uncle whispered in his ear. “Allow yourself to have those things.” 

Zuko wished he knew how. 

He picked up Aang a few minutes later, as the boy only lived a couple of streets a way. When he saw Zuko, he ran towards Uncle’s car in a rush. He had a mustard yellow backpack looped around one of his shoulders, his beanie in one hand and a cup of bubble tea on the other. Zuko could hear Appa’s barks from the driveway and Gyatso waved them goodbye from where he held Appa so he wouldn’t chase the car. 

It took all of three seconds for Zuko to laugh at Aang, once he buckled his seat belt next to him.

“You’re fucking wearing plaid pants!” Zuko barely managed to blurt out in the middle of his giggle fit. “And wearing a turtleneck tucked inside said plaid pants!”

Aang’s face flushed red as he clumsily tried to put his beanie over his fluffy brown hair. 

“A-and? So what?”

“I don’t know, it’s just fucking hilarious for some reason,” Zuko forced himself to stop laughing and focus on the road. “You really pampered yourself for your first day, huh? Hoping to see your little girlfriend?”

Aang looked truly murderous for a second.

“Shut up, it’s just my aesthetic okay? And you can’t say anything, Mister Grunge Emo wannabe.” 

Zuko definitely did not chuckle and definitely did not pout afterwards. 

“That’s a great way to treat the one who so kindly gives you a ride,” he laments as the dramatic he is. 

“Sure thing, Prince Zuko.”

They drove to school in silence. That is, _he_ was silent. Aang sang at the top of his lungs along with the radio. Zuko found that he didn’t mind it in the slightest, even when Aang went out of tune. Which was often. It was oddly comforting just knowing he had company.

Aang finished his bubble tea and as expected, the parking lot was a nightmare by the time they reached the high school. The sun was barely shining through the clouds outside and Zuko already wanted to die.

“Definitely leaving the house earlier, from now on,” he grunted, the last drop of his temporary good mood running down the drain.

Aang just watched everything out the window with wonder, like an overly excited puppy leaving the house for the first time. Zuko felt an awfully strong urge to tease him but it was his first day of high school so Zuko gave him a rest. 

He finds a spot to park after what seems like hours inside the parking lot, but a quick phone check and he concludes it’s only been three minutes. 

They stop in front of a white Jeep. Whoever the driver was — judging from the lack of teenagers, they were definitely smarter and had shown up early and gotten out of this mess. 

Once he turns off the engine, there is a quiet minute or so where neither Zuko or Aang dare to leave the car. He wasn’t sure why Aang remained there with his hands frozen on the car’s door, when he could barely contain his excitement before. 

Something about the way Aang eyed him cautiously told Zuko that his reasoning probably had nothing to do with himself.

Zuko unconsciously wraps his hand around the pendant hanging from his neck. 

“That’s a cool necklace,” Aang comments softly. “I never saw it before, since you always keep it under your clothes.”

Aang’s eyes were attentive and tone careful, like he didn’t want to unintentionally touch on something that was out of Zuko’s area of comfort. He felt bad because he knew there wasn’t much he did feel comfortable to talk about. 

Zuko always prided himself in his unreadability but either he was never as good as he thought he was or Aang was quickly learning to figure him out. 

Maybe he could hear how fast his heart was beating, hear his blood pulsing in his veins and Zuko’s every instinct telling him to escape. Reminding him of how quickly school could go wrong.

Zuko looks down to the little tanto knife attached to the golden chain that he wore, watching it softly. Even though he already had all its details memorized.

“Do you know what it says?” Aang asks referring to the Japanese characters engrained on the tiny decorative knife. 

Of course he does.

“Never give up without a fight,” Zuko’s lips quirk up as he says the words he’s repeated to himself a thousand times. “Uncle gave it to me. A long time ago.” 

That seemed enough to Aang, by now accustomed to Zuko’s unbending vagueness about himself and so he gave Zuko one of the smiles that usually helped to sooth his nerves. 

“Your uncle is the coolest.”

He couldn’t agree more. 

When they left the car, Zuko didn’t feel exactly better. His shoulders were impossibly tense and his walls were up higher than they’ve been in months. But he did feel good about having Aang by his side, with his plaid pants and all. 

The school was nothing he hadn’t seen before, having moved schools probably four times already. It was relatively big to accommodate all the teens because the town itself wasn’t big enough to have more than one high school. The hallways were filled with old and freshly painted lockers alike, that seemed mostly unused by the student body. The cafeteria was big and had lots of potential for chaos. The building had classrooms in three levels, the one where they were plus one underground and one upper level. 

They had fifteen minutes to explore the school before class actually started and Aang chatted his ear off while they perused the halls. 

Zuko imagined they were quite a sight. The two new kids, yellow and red backpacks side by side. A junior in mostly black, sporting a big ugly scar and frown, along with a freshman in plaid pants, a weird beanie and a smile brighter than the sun itself. 

Aang was almost physically buzzing with excitement and Zuko threw some tiny mocking smirks his way as Aang recited his schedule to him. Apparently they had lunch, and study hall together which Zuko pretended to hate, like he usually did to the things he liked.

Today they only had lunch together, though, as study hall was tomorrow. 

“We can hangout everyday during school then!” Aang seemed genuinely happy and Zuko stared at him blankly, like he usually did. Because the thought of having a friend — someone who enjoyed his company, still caught him off guard at times. 

The bell rang way too soon and Aang gave him a tight hug before running off to his first class.

Zuko wondered if he could make it through the day without him. 

Never give up without a fight, right?

  
[...]

Zuko wanted to give up.

Of course school would suck, Aang with him or not. 

Somehow he managed to make through AP Literature, AP U.S History and Spanish without throwing himself — or someone else, through the window. 

But feeling the fatigue now coursing through his body, he wondered at what cost. 

People mostly ignored him in the hallways because there was a multitude of other students to look at and Zuko could make himself go unnoticed around a crowd pretty well. 

Aang once joked that he was a ninja when they had hangout in the mall and Zuko had disappeared for a solid minute. 

Yet.

Things got harder inside a classroom. Especially when it was the first day and the teachers were explaining the curriculum for probably longer than necessary and everyone was bored. 

He practically screamed, “stare at me!” There he was, a new student in a town too small to get them often enough and he brought a scar and a standoffish attitude with him.

Zuko hadn’t looked up from his notebook once in all three classes but he didn’t need to, to feel the gazes of the people around him. 

He knew most of them were probably just curious but a part of him wouldn’t let the thought that they hated him, stop screaming into his ear. 

It was irrational but he couldn’t help it. 

Couldn’t help but feel like he was a freak, like he was disgusting, like he was worthless and weak. Like he was a dishonor to his family. Like everything Dad told him he was, before kicking him out, three years ago. 

Zuko wasn’t angry anymore, not like he used to be when he first got the looks. His anger had faded with the years along with his undying wish to be accepted by his father. Time and the guilt that came with his affinity for making mistakes had strangled his fire — his anger, into submission long ago.

Now he was just empty. At least his anger filled his chest and gave him purpose, now he didn’t even have that to hold on to.

He let out a huge sigh of relief when the bell rang, as a sign of his lunch break. 

Zuko wanted to see Aang and his stupid little optimistic self more than he had imagined. 

Before Aang he would just bear it all because Zuko had no other choice, really. But when before had felt like a responsibility to Uncle to power through a school day, Aang came with the promise of maybe enjoying it. 

Zuko ends up getting to the cafeteria ahead of most students, having squeezed his way through the agglomeration of bodies in the halls and quickly picking the least unappetizing lunch option. 

He forced himself not to overthink the whole lunch table ordeal and picked one near the windows on the far corner of the cafeteria. It was the first day and no one’s table was set yet, so he should be fine with his choice and no one should bother him. 

Zuko digs in to his food to keep his mind off the gnawing on his chest. There were hundred pairs of eyes around him that could all in the turn of a second be suddenly focused on him. 

That made his chest tighten in the worst way possible. 

He continued to bite in to his pizza and force himself to ignore the nagging of his mind supplying him with a million thoughts of how horribly everyone in his classes had probably perceived him.

The tables around him start to fill by the time he spots Aang across the cafeteria, with a tray in his hands. Aang talked to a kid with wild hair and a peculiar laugh and there were at least other three teens gathered around him, all laughing at something that Aang said. 

Zuko was not surprised that Aang had found new friends so quickly because he was really the golden retriever of humans. 

But he couldn't help but feel good when Aang perked up as soon as he saw him and waved goodbye to his little group to make way to where Zuko sat. 

Aang refused to give space to the voice in Zuko’s head that said it was only time until he noticed what a waste of time Zuko was. 

He was grateful for that.

“Zuko!” Aang’s smile was so big it barely fit in his face.

Zuko couldn’t stop an amused smirk from stretching his lips. 

Aang looked ridiculous. 

“Hey, buddy,” he snorted, watching Aang set his salad down on the table and bounce from where he sat next to Zuko. “You look happy.”

“High school is awesome!” 

Zuko chuckled and bit his pizza.

“Yeah?”

“My teachers are awesome and everyone is so cool and I think I made new friends,” Aang rambled, only stopping to eat the vegetables and lettuce on his plate. 

Zuko genuinely thought he would choke at some point.

“Easy there, tiger. Wouldn’t want your awesome day to end in a trip to the nurse,” Zuko pat him the back and Aang rolled his eyes. “Anything else happen?”

Zuko’s level of amusement grew as he watched a blush creep up on Aang’s cheeks.

“Oh my God, you saw her didn’t you?”

“What? No!” 

Zuko was close to full on laughing now. 

“Yeah, you did! How did it go?” 

Aang started fidgeting with his fingers.

“I- uh, I kinda bumped into her in the halls,” he had a dopey tone in his voice. “And, and she helped me get to my class because I didn’t know where it was. She’s a sophomore. And she was so kind and sweet and she’s even prettier than I remember,” Aang’s eyes fucking sparkled and Zuko kind of wanted to vomit but he still felt happy for him. 

“Yeah? What does she even look like?” Zuko asked partly out of curiosity but mostly because he wanted to steer the conversation off how his day went. 

Aang sighed dreamily as if remembering the girl’s appearance. 

It was then that Zuko caught eye of someone. 

“She has long brown hair and dark ski—” Aang’s voice became mere background noise as Zuko was enraptured by the sight before him.

He was tall, though probably not as tall as Zuko. He was lean in an attractive and elegant way and Zuko liked the shape of his shoulders. His skin was a beautiful shade of brown that seemed to glow under the rays of sun coming from the windows. His face was stunning; a strong jaw, sharp cheekbones and a mesmerizing amused smile. His hair was short on the sides and the rest was slicked back into a wolf tail. 

Zuko decided he liked the silver piercings on the boy’s ears probably more than was healthy. 

Zuko liked his blue nail polish too, actually, he liked a lot about him. Liked the white and blue button down blouse he wore tucked into his cuffed jeans and the black belt around his narrow hips. He tried not to think too much about the tight white necklace he wore around his neck, the color popping against his dark skin. 

That was crossing into real dangerous area. 

Shit, he even liked the boy’s long legs and the little bracelets resting on his skinny tan arm and _heavens_ what was wrong with Zuko? He knew he should probably look away but he couldn't tear away from his eyes.

His eyes, wow.

Even from a dozen feet Zuko felt his breath catch at the sight of that boy’s eyes. They were impossibly bright and blue and Zuko felt silly because he had obviously seen blue eyes before but there was something about those in particular that made his knees feel wobbly. 

“—she has the most beautiful blue eyes. Zuko, are you even listening?” 

Zuko felt his throat incredibly dry and swallowed. 

“Y-yeah buddy, of course I’m listening,” he forced himself to look away and met Aang’s overly suspicious pout. “Uh, that’s her isn’t it?” he was quick to say, once he saw the blue-eyed boy talking to a girl with similar features, only a table away. 

Aang’s head turned so fast Zuko got whiplash. 

He let his lips quirk up. 

“How subtle,” he teased.

“Oh my Momo, it’s her!” Aang whispered-yelled and Zuko snorted.

“Do you even know her name?”

“Of course I do!” Aang had the audacity to sound offended. “It’s Katara,” he sighed.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

The so called Katara — love of Aang’s life, sat one table head of them with the blue-eyed boy and two other girls. The one sitting next to the boy had two little buns on the sides of her head and couldn’t be older than a freshman. She had what looked to be a cane, resting against her leg, and Zuko wondered if she was visually impaired. The girl sitting next to Katara was obviously older and had short brown hair that was just shy of touching her shoulders. 

They looked like good friends, laughing and teasing each other and Zuko couldn’t help but like to observe them.

He found himself wondering what it would be like to be able to join them and laugh that easily.

“Do you, uh, know the other people at her table?” Zuko tried his best to sound uninterested despite his reluctance to look away from the beautiful blue-eyed boy. 

He still felt a weird buzzing under his skin, probably from having seen someone so attractive.

Zuko felt grateful that the boy had his back to him now, because Zuko probably wasn’t that discreet and his ears definitely felt warm.

“Uh, I know that the boy is her older brother,” Aang started. “His name starts with an S…” he trailed off. “Ah! I think it was Sokka! Yeah, when he came to the shelter I’m pretty sure he said his name was Sokka.”

He caught himself dumbly thinking that was a pretty name. 

Ugh, Zuko only manages to disappoint himself. 

“Hm,” Zuko groaned _indifferently_. 

“The tiny one is on my grade,” Aang proceeded. “I think I have gym with her, but we only set up our gym lockers today so I didn’t get a chance to talk to her. But I don’t know much about the other girl.” 

“You should go talk to her,” Zuko eyed his pizza while he suggested.

“What?”

“You should, you know, go talk to Katara.”

Aang’s eyes almost fell out of its sockets.

“Are you crazy? I can’t just go up there and _talk_ to her!” 

Zuko ran a hand through his hair.

“Okay, jeez. Calm down,” Zuko chuckled lightly. “Here, take a sip of your lemonade,” he pushed the cup towards Aang’s hands.

“Sorry, it’s just that I really want to impress her because she’s great,” his little shoulders drooped. “We talked a little when her and Sokka came to the animal shelter last month and she told me about all the other volunteer work she does and she swims too and she said that she might help out in the shelter after she finishes her current project.”

Zuko looked fondly at the way Aang fidgeted again, now with his food.

“You’re going to have to talk to her at some point,” he nudged him gently. “And don’t forget you’re really really great too Aang and I’m sure she’ll see it.” He messed up his beanie just to get Aang to pout because it was hilarious. “If all else fails, you can always turn to Gyatso’s fruit pies as a last resort.” 

Aang cheered up a bit and gave him a soft laugh. 

“What about you, Prince Zuko,” he teased, his turn to nudge Zuko’s shoulder. “Does anyone make your cold lifeless heart beat?”

Zuko gulped down but masked it with an awkward side smile.

“Nah, I don’t do relationships,” he said dismissive, praying Aang didn’t catch up to the darker tone his voice took. His shoulders suddenly heavier.

Aang straightened up on his stool. 

“Why?” his eyebrows were furrowed and he looked genuinely confused.

Considering his usual reluctance to share anything too personal about him or his past, Zuko surprised them both with his answer:

“My first and last one didn’t end exactly well.” 

For a split second, Aang’s eyes drifted over to his scar, as if wondering, and Zuko felt his heart painfully skip a beat. 

_Please_ drop the subject, _please_ drop the subject, _please drop it._

Aang looked into his eyes for a good moment and then turned back to look at his food, fixing his beanie before speaking up.

“Have you seen the bathrooms here? They stink!” 

Zuko sighed.

Both of them ignored the glossiness on his golden eyes and Zuko schooched closer to his friend, as to say thank you. Their shoulders collided and Zuko allowed himself to appreciate the simple comfort of the touch.

[...]

The rest of the school day was uneventful, Zuko focusing all the energy he had left to avoid eye contact and get through his last classes. The highlight of the day — besides lunch, was his last class, AP Drawing. The teacher didn’t talk for too long and let them have the rest of the period free to draw whatever they wanted. So people didn’t pay him munch mind and he had full permission to drown out the world and just focus on his drawings. 

Zuko pretended he didn’t sketch the shape of pretty eyes for almost an hour.

When the final bell rang at two o’clock, Zuko wanted to cry of relief. He packed up his sketchbook inside his red bag and checked his phone. Aang shot him a text saying he was waiting for him upstairs and Zuko didn’t waste time in meeting him so they could get the hell out of there. 

Aang’s earlier excitement had subdued to a content smile and Zuko found the silence between them as they walked to the parking lot, rather calming. He knew Aang probably wanted to talk about the rest of his day but didn’t want to bother him, so Zuko took the initiative.

“So, how was the rest of your first day?” he finally asked when they left the building.

“It was great!” Aang exclaimed, clearly grateful for Zuko’s invitation to talk. “Bumi — this kid in my grade, has almost the same schedule as me so I didn’t feel too lonely.”

Zuko unlocked the car and they got in, dumping their backpacks on the backseat.

“The kid with the messy hair and the weird laugh?” Zuko remembered from the cafeteria.

“Zuko, that’s not nice!” Aang apprehended him. “And Bumi’s not weird, I swear he’s a mad genius.”

Zuko snorted, “Sure.”

He was about to start the engine when he looked up and caught sight of who drove the white Jeep parked in front of them. 

His breath hitched when he was met with the pair of blue eyes that were now etched on the pages of his sketchbook, staring back at him. 

Turns out, the Jeep’s driver was the older girl that sat with Katara and her brother during lunch. 

Sokka. His name was Sokka, Zuko’s traitorous mind supplied. 

_Sokka_ didn’t look at Zuko like someone who accidentally locked eyes with a stranger, though. It wasn’t fleeting. Just when Zuko thought he would look away, Sokka’s eyes just looked at his more intently. 

It was weird. 

And even more to Zuko’s confusion, Sokka looked at him with almost recognition. 

Did he know Katara’s brother? Impossible, he would remember those eyes. 

But the weirdest thing was how Sokka was not the only one who looked at him. Katara and the older girl behind the wheel, looked right at Zuko too, with almost the same look as the boy on the passenger seat. 

The freshman girl was the only one who didn’t look at him.

Aang, previously entertained by his phone, looked up in confusion when a few seconds went by and Zuko hadn’t started the car. He could guess Aang had noticed Katara on the backseat of the Jeep by the gasp he let out. 

That seemed to break the spell on Zuko and he finally looked away from the boring gaze of the other boy. Though Zuko could still feel the weight of his eyes burning into his, as he scrambled to grab the car keys that had fallen from his hold in the initial shock of the encounter. His scar suddenly felt itchy.

When he looked up he saw Katara waving at Aang from inside their car and Zuko didn’t waste time starting off the engine. He could feel his ears burning up and his pulse beating loud next to his ear as he backed away the car just in time for Aang to compose himself and wave back to Katara with a nervous smile on his face. 

Zuko really wanted to look once more into Sokka’s eyes before he left, but he lowered his head and drove off before he did anything stupid. 

What an awesome way to end an awesome first day!

 _Ugh_.

He only spoke up once there was a safe distance between them and the high school parking lot. 

“Want me,” Zuko cleared his throat. “To drop you off at home or do you want to stay over at mine?”

Aang turned his head to give him pleading eyes. 

“Can I please stay over at yours? Iroh promised me he would cook some spicy noodles next time I came over,” Zuko could hear Aang’s pout just from the way he spoke so he chuckled.

“Yeah, I could go for some spicy noodles right now too.”

Aang hummed pleased. 

When he stopped at a red light, Zuko texted Uncle to let him know that Aang would be coming over for dinner and if he could cook some spicy noodles for them. He got a thumbs up and a smiley emoji in return. 

“Do you know, hm, Katara’s friends?” Aang asked softly, a couple minutes after the light turned green again. 

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows at the question.

“What? No, that’s why I asked in lunch if _you_ knew them,” Zuko switched gears as he made a left to his street. 

“Then why were they looking at you like that?” Aang seemed genuinely confused. 

“Fuck if I know,” he whispered under his breath, pulling up on the driveway to park Uncle’s car. 

“Especially Katara’s brother,” Aang continued with an inquisitive tone in his voice. Zuko’s hands tightened around the wheel. “Like he wouldn’t stop looking at you with these big eyes,” Aang chuckled as if picturing Sokka’s pretty blue eyes. “Like he couldn’t believe you were real.”

The imagery of Sokka’s eyes and Aang’s little comment at the end were apparently too much for Zuko to process, because his brain malfunctioned and sent all the blood inside his fucking body to his fucking face. He hated himself so much for the warmth he felt on his cheeks, especially when Aang noticed it too. 

His mouth went wide in a circle as he stared at Zuko.

“Oh my God, you like him!” Aang practically squealed as his eyes grew impossibly huge, his hands covering his mouth. 

Thankfully Zuko had already parked the car because if not, he would’ve definitely crashed with the sheer force of Aang’s screech. Zuko’s heart beat so loud, his chest could pass for a drum.

“What the fuck? Aang you can’t just scream like that!” he groaned, exasperated.

“You like Sokka, you like Sokka!” Aang sang, his eyes sparkling with his discovery. He didn’t even seem to care he almost induced a car crash.

“No, I don’t!” Zuko denied it, but he knew his face was flushed red and Aang wouldn’t stop giggling like a mad man. 

“Yes, you do! You’re totally into him, you look so red!” Aang cooed. “Aww how cute, Zuko has a crush!” 

Zuko quietly looked at him and it only took a second for Aang to scream and run off the car when Zuko reached out for his neck with a murderous glint reflected on his golden eyes. 

“AANG GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, AND I’LL SHOW YOU CUTE!” Zuko roared, chasing the boy who had run off into his backyard. 

“NEVER!” he cried back.

Aang wouldn’t stop screaming as he ran in circles, just barely out of reach from Zuko. Aang had never seen his friend so determined and he couldn’t help the laughs that he let out as well, when he managed to get away. 

“AANG, I’LL KILL YOU!” 

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!” Aang challenged, climbing up the tree on the edges of the yard to escape. “It’s not my fault you have a big fat _gay_ crush on Katara’s brother!” he mocked, sticking his tongue out for good measure as Zuko tried to climb after him.

Aang’s smile faltered, however, when he saw Zuko stop dead on his tracks and distance himself from the tree bark. He deflated. As if the mention of that word had weighed down his shoulders and blown out his fire. The change was so subtle but it for some reason tugged at Aang’s heart. 

“Zuko?—” he asked softly, about to get down from the branch he stood on, when Iroh screamed.

“When you boys are done with your tree climbing adventures, I would love if you’d come help me cook dinner!” Iroh had an amused smile on his face as he stood by the big french doors that connected the back porch to the living room. 

He probably didn’t catch the way Zuko faced the ground and his back hunched over, like he unconsciously tried to make himself look smaller.

Aang hopped off the tree and rushed over to touch Zuko’s shoulder, once Iroh had gone back inside. He tried to fight the way something inside him sunk when Zuko flinched at the contact, like he used to do back when they had just met. Aang retracted his hand back to his body. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice soft and charged with worry.

Aang hated when he was asked that question, but that was the only thing that echoed in his mind as he watched how sullen Zuko now looked. 

Zuko gave him a weak smile, trying to brush off how unguarded he had been and how uncomfortable that word suddenly made him. 

Aang was not entirely convinced so he stuck close to Zuko when they made their way back to his house. He was careful not to touch him tough, making sure he was just close enough to remind his friend that he was there but distant enough not to crowd him. 

Giving him the chance to run if needed. 

He learned that Zuko liked to know that there was always an escape, wherever he was. It was probably second nature to him at this point, not even registering how he looked over rooms for exits, how he never closed doors all the way. 

Especially his room’s door.

Aang knew that he started to do so when he first got Dusk because she would leave and get lost if the door was open. But now that she was four months old and doors were becoming her enemy, Zuko was free to leave his door partly open again. 

He could only imagine what had made Zuko feel the need to know at all times he could run, if push comes to shove.

They came inside the kitchen and Iroh eyed Zuko carefully when he caught the look in his nephew’s eyes. Aang could tell his first instinct was to ask Zuko what was wrong but he had the feeling his presence made the uncle hesitate. 

Zuko kept his head low and remained quiet as Aang turned to Uncle, telling him about their first day, talking for him. 

“Oh, yes. I got the job at the cafe! Thank you for asking, young Aang,” Uncle patted Aang’s head. “You boys should visit some time, I’ll fix you up with something nice.”

Aang smiled but Zuko knew it wasn’t real, Aang’s real smiles always reached his eyes. 

Zuko sighed as he got to work on dinner with Uncle and Aang. His mind was distant, however.

He had no way of knowing that hearing that word would’ve shaken him like this. 

It wasn’t like it was untrue.

 _Zuko liked boys._

He’d known for a while, he’d begrudgingly accepted for a while. 

And it wasn’t even as if Aang had said it with ill intent either. He was just teasing Zuko like he always did. Aang had actually had no reaction at all to what “Zuko having a crush on Sokka” implied, he just acted like it was a tiny detail that didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. Like Zuko had reacted to Aang’s crush on a girl. Like it was normal. 

And that made Zuko’s throat close up in a way that he knew was a little pathetic. Like if he wasn’t careful he would weep like a baby. All because everyone in his life had always made a bigger deal out of something that was just a part of Zuko, not his entire identity. 

Something that although he had tried, he couldn’t change.

At the same time, hearing the word _gay_ being thrown at him so arbitrarily just made it all the much real. It reminded him of things he’d rather forget. Of faces and people he hurt that he wished he had not. It reminded him of his father’s disgust as he spit out that he couldn’t believe his son was _gay_. That he was even more useless and disgraceful than he’d initially thought. 

It brought to life the mark of hate that was engraved on his skin for as long as he lived. 

Aang and Zuko cut some vegetables and handed Uncle ingredients in silence. When he was satisfied with their work, Uncle shooed them to the living room to wait as he finished the rest. 

They walked side by side but the air around the two boys was heavy and Zuko felt guilt twist and curl inside him.

Aang sat on the couch with his head down, but his lips quirked up when Dusk came to stretch on his lap. He began petting her right away. Zuko watched them for a second, mustering courage before sitting next to his friend.

“Aang?” he called tentatively. 

The boy looked up quietly, staring at him with big kind grey eyes that showed nothing but openness and support and Zuko couldn’t believe Aang was real. 

“I’m sorry for how I reacted early,” Zuko spoke softly, afraid that if he spoke up everything around him would fall apart. 

Aang shook his head vehemently. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong! I got carried away and assumed and said things that made you uncomfortable, I shouldn’t have,” Aang’s voice was firm but his eyes were soft and apologetic. 

Zuko let out a breathy laugh. 

“You’re not wrong though,” he looked at his palms, twitching to play with his necklace like he did when he was nervous. “I am—” his voice died.

Aang watched him intently and didn’t try to speak or rush out what Zuko had to say. 

“I just,” he laughed nervously again, this time messing with his hair. “I _know_ what I am. I just have a hard time dealing with… talking about it?” 

He couldn’t explain the mess of emotions in his chest. That’s why Zuko never opened up, why he mostly couldn’t. Because it was as if everything he felt was too large for himself. Like his feelings were pure liquid fire that would set alight his skin and burn him alive. 

“What am I saying,” he mumbled to himself. “I never really _talk_ about it. Ever. With anyone.” 

Zuko’s throat felt raw and he didn’t want to talk, but he felt that if he didn’t now, he never would. Felt that he might never again have someone so willing to listen that wasn’t Uncle. 

And talking to Uncle came with its own can of worms. Ones he was not ready to face yet. 

So he sucked it up and continued. 

“Remember the relationship I told you about? It was a _him_ ,” Zuko let out a wavering breath. “I was thirteen and he was fourteen and he kissed me and I have known that I am what I am since then,” his voice trembled. “But it was not like we talked much about it either, because I think he was as deep in denial as I was back then.”

Zuko still hadn’t looked up but he could feel Aang’s eyes on him, so focused on what he had to say that Zuko wanted to laugh because he didn’t really know how to react to someone caring. 

“Things, happened,” Zuko’s voice darkened for a moment and he watched Aang’s hands on top of Dusk’s body tighten into fists. Probably fighting the instinct to reach out to Zuko. “And we didn’t end in good terms. That is quite the understatement but whatever. I just know that after that I was more determined to prove that I liked girls than ever. In the process, I really hurt a girl named Jin. I let her think that I liked her when in reality every second that I spent with her just reinforced the notion that I didn’t like girls at all.” 

He wasn’t telling Aang the whole story, because he wasn’t nearly ready to talk to anyone about it yet. Still, the weirdest feeling started to spread across his chest. It felt a lot like when you think you have something that is due the next day but you were actually wrong. Zuko still felt like crap as usual, but he did feel as if his lungs were being drained of water, ridding itself of heaviness.

He rubbed his palms together.

“So after I fucking broke Jin’s heart, I stopped fighting what I am and just kind of started ignoring it,” he quirked his lips in a wry smile. “That’s why I can acknowledge in my head that I think Sokka is an attractive… _person_ . I just— when you say _that_ word aloud it just seems so real and, fuck, it just caught me off guard,” he breathes out, not remembering the last time he spoke about himself for this long. 

It was tiring. 

“What I’m trying to say is— fuck what IS what I’m trying to say?” he groaned and for some unknown reason, let himself fall against Aang’s shoulder. 

“Zuko,” Aang’s voice was gentle, like his touch on Zuko’s hand. “You don’t have to know what to say or even explain yourself. I’m just glad you decided to tell me.”

Zuko felt safe against the smaller boy, so he turned closer to him.

“I’ll be more careful, okay? But you have to tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable,” he mindlessly stroke Dusk’s dark coat. “Just please don’t forget that I support _all_ of you. You’re my best friend and who you like and want to kiss doesn’t matter to me, as long as they don’t hurt you.”

His heartbeat picked up at the words “best friend.” After witnessing how fast and easily Aang could make friends, that word just seemed all the more sweet. He never had a best friend before. 

“I’m your best friend?” Zuko nudged Aang’s shoulder playfully, rubbing his eyes so he wouldn’t do something stupid like crying.

“Of course you are! Am I yours?” Aang nudged back. 

Zuko chuckled softly.

“You’re my _only_ friend, dumbass,” he teased. 

He couldn’t help but snort at Aang’s pout. 

“I mean, Sokka seems pretty friendly,” Aang gave him a shit eating grin and Zuko moved Dusk out of his lap before pushing him to the other side of the couch. 

“Shut up!”

Aang snickered but then looked distraught.

“Am I allowed to joke about that? I’m so sorry if you didn’t like it,” Aang’s face was all apologetic again and Zuko wanted to roll his eyes, except he stopped to think about it.

Zuko felt his cheeks flush when he noticed he didn’t really mind it at all, now that he had talked to Aang and all. It felt good to be able to joke about something as silly as a crush. It was something Zuko never thought he would be able to do, because dealing with that part of himself always felt heavy. But this was light and friendly and warm and Zuko found that he didn’t want it to end.

“Nah, if I get to ridicule you because of Katara, you should at least have some fun and do the same to me,” he shook his head. “And it’s not like it’s anything serious either. I meant what I said about not doing relationships. I just thought Sokka was...” Zuko’s words get caught in his throat as he watches Aang look at him expectantly. “I thought he was cute,” he basically whispered to himself, his cheeks flushing red again.

Aang must have heard it, though. Because next thing he knew he was throwing himself on top of Zuko. 

Dusk meowed and jumped out of Zuko’s lap as he tried to untangle himself from Aang’s cuddly arms. 

He didn’t know that Aang was just happy that Zuko felt comfortable enough to share what he thought with him. He could bet Zuko never had told someone he thought a boy was cute before and Aang’s chest burst with warmth at being able to be the first one. 

“Get off me! Oh my God, Aang, why are you so clingy?” he groaned but both of them knew that if Zuko really wanted to, he could push Aang away with no effort. 

Aang giggled. 

“How neat is it that we have the same taste in people?” he babbled on, his hands playing with Zuko’s hair, testing to see how much of it he could tie up. “We both like brown hair, blue eyes, great smile—” 

Their thought was proven right when Zuko pushed Aang off of him and into the hard floor, leaving the boy fake crying on the rug. 

“HEY, THAT HURT!” Aang moaned.

“Never say that again!” Zuko screamed back, impossibly embarrassed.

“You’re so mean, Prince Zuko,” Aang moaned, curling up into a little ball. 

Zuko burst into laughter at how pathetic he looked.

Iroh, that had witnessed and heard parts of the boys’ moment, turned his back to the two laughing in the living room and called them to eat a couple of hours later. 

All he wanted was for Zuko to be happy. As simple and possibly understated that sounded. Zuko’s past had already taken so much from him, that he just wanted him to be able to sleep soundly. 

For his heart to heal. 

He had the feeling that although it wouldn’t be easy, his nephew was about to be incredibly happy. He already was starting to. 

Iroh would do everything in his power so that remained true.

“Let’s go Prince Zuko, eat up and I’ll brew your favorite tea after dinner,” he said tenderly, running his hand through his nephew’s pitch dark hair. 

Zuko, that was now sitting on the dinner table having a go at his food, looked up at his uncle with his mouth messy and full of noodles and gave him the closest to a smile he could muster. Iroh felt his chest full and if he lingered by Zuko’s side for the rest of dinner, while he and Aang chatted about things he couldn’t understand, his nephew didn’t complain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe this already has almost 20,000 words aigbighqga do you guys like the longer updates? considering they are so long i don't think this story will be longer than 10 chapters, but i'll let you guys know for sure once i'm done organizing the rest lol
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it!! they have kind of met now and next chapter is when everything starts picking up with these two. like iroh said, good things will come to zuzu even though it might require a little bit of work.
> 
> what did you guys think of zuko and aang's heart to heart? any thoughts, comments, criticism? make sure to let me know, i'll do my best to answer to all your comments bcs honetly it's one of my favorite parts of writing lol 
> 
> oh if you guys have time, or if you want to talk to me or idk lol here's my twitter! [bluemoon_three](https://twitter.com/BlueMoon_Three) come and bother me about updates or whatever really hauah it really is just my btxt stan account but i've just started organizing it so i can have all my works, both in english and portuguese. so, come say hi! 
> 
> also, please click on this link to find ways you can help. i can't believe we live in a world where george floyd can be murdered and the possibility of there not being any consequences or justice exist.  
> \- [ways you can help](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)
> 
> have a good weekend bubs<3


	4. chapter 4 - boy with the golden eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh man, this one is a biggie. 9.5k words. i’m so sorry i just got so carried away with these characters and i hope you guys will enjoy it anyway lol
> 
> also,,, YOU GUYS DOUBLED THE NUMBER OF KUDOS AND COMMENTS LIKE WTH DUDES I HAVE A FRAIL HEART i seriously cannot thank you enough for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks and hits. i know one might say they're just numbers but in a sense they represent you guys and i just get so happy that people are reading and enjoying the story !! aaaa let me stop before i ramble for too long. 
> 
> another reminder of the mend you soul playlist (ironically the song i talk about in this chapter is not in it but oh well) if you guys have any suggestions to songs i should add, let me know!! i’m totally opened to suggestions!
> 
> \- [playlist](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/a-mend-your-soul-playlist/pl.u-vxy6J6jTza9qPBk)
> 
> without further ado, here’s this monster of a chapter!!

**.chapter 4 - boy with the golden eyes**

Sokka was really close to completely zoning out his biology teacher’s monologue, if it wasn’t for the nagging reminder of who sat by his side. It kept him sitting with his back straight on his desk, overly conscious of how he behaved. 

It was the boy with the bright golden eyes that Sokka had seen a month ago while getting some milkshakes. And if there was one thing Sokka was certain of, it was that he was impossibly more beautiful from up close. 

There was just something about the way his long dark hair fell on his face and how broad his shoulders looked in his leather jacket, that made Sokka want to do incredibly embarrassing things. Like throw himself at the boy and beg him to have his babies. 

Sokka had been in complete and utter shock when he saw him two weeks ago on the school parking lot. 

What were the odds the hottest guy he’d ever seen would be a new student in the only high school of his tiny irrelevant town? What were the odds he would park right in front of Suki’s jeep?

To top it all off, they had two classes, study hall and lunches together too. 

Sokka would be inclined to believe the universe didn’t hate his guts but he knew better.

Because it had been two weeks since they’ve been seeing each other everyday in class and lunch and they had yet to talk. The boy barely even acknowledged Sokka’s existence.

Suki, Toph and Katara all had classes with him as well but they hadn’t had much success on approaching the boy either.

Maybe the universe was actually a fucking asshole who liked to torture Sokka with things — and people, he would never have.

Sokka sighed quietly, jotting down ugly doodles on his notebook. 

Katara loved to constantly remind him of what an untalented artist he was. Almost as much as Toph loved saying how beautiful his drawings were, only because the little shit was blind.

He probably needed new friends. Maybe a male one for a change.

Sokka eyed the boy next to him, out of the corner of his sight.

His name was Zuko. 

Sokka knew it not because he had asked or because the taller boy had told him. He knew it because of _attendance._

It was not that he hadn’t tried to approach the boy, mostly that he didn’t exactly know how. Zuko was like a great wall, unreachable and impenetrable. No one talked to him and he talked to no one. 

Toph laughed to no end when Suki said she couldn’t believe he had proven her right about his type. 

“Dark and broody _and_ out of your league? You exceeded yourself this time, Soh.”

His friends’ shitiness aside, the only exception to Zuko’s antisociality was none other than Katara’s lover boy. 

Aang. 

He was the only one Zuko really talked to and Sokka couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He would sometimes sneak glances at their lunch table, just to catch glimpses of the boy. And he would see how Zuko talked to Aang with a softness on his features that made Sokka fear heart failure.

He’d never seen the boy outright smile, but the closest he had gotten was when they were in study hall. 

Sokka had lucked out and gotten to have the free period with Suki, Toph and Katara. But he had lucked out even more that Zuko and Aang were there too. They sat on the other side of the room but Sokka wasn’t going to complain. 

That’s a lie, he totally complained about it everyday when Suki drove them back home and only stopped after Toph’s seventh threat to throw him through the window.

Sokka had been watching them from his side of the room; Aang and Zuko sitting next to each other as usual. Aang talked rapidly and with so many hand gestures Sokka was tired just by looking at him. But Zuko watched him intently with what Sokka swore was amusement, and at some point his lips quirked up and Sokka thought it was beautiful. 

He wished he knew how the freshman boy that wore a weird beanie, was able to make someone as reserved and closed off as Zuko look like that.

“There will be a project that will be a critical part of your first quarter grade,” Mr. Hugh announced and Sokka heard Teo whine in front of him. 

Sokka just puffed his cheeks, not really caring since he knew he would do great in the project regardless of its content. 

He let himself get lost in thought again.

Even though he had two classes with the freshman, Sokka never really talked to Aang before. Katara loved him and even Toph seemed to like him since she met him in gym class.

His sister and Aang would sometimes sit by each other’s desks in study hall and talk and giggle like the two disgusting little humans they were for minutes on end. 

Aang would always at least greet Sokka when he saw him in architectural design or study hall, but he would also always get quickly distracted by Katara or one of his other freshman friends. 

He’d never seen Katara giggle so much around someone and yet she insisted on not having a crush. She was almost as obvious as the poor boy.

Katara was actually the one that had gotten the closest to talking to Zuko because of how close she was getting to Aang. She rubbed it in his face for days when she sat by Aang’s desk and said “hi” to Zuko and had gotten a tiny “hi” in response. 

Sokka told her he hated her with everything in him and wished her all the worse in the world. She stuck her tongue out.

Of course the “hi’s” had been their entire interaction, because Sokka watched Zuko shut down afterwards and stuff his face back into his notebook. But it was more than anyone else other than Aang and the school teachers had gotten. 

If only Sokka could actually talk to Zuko. It didn’t have to be anything grand either, he would take a “hi” over silence any day.

“—the project will be in pairs. I will let you choose your pairs, so don’t abuse of my kindness.”

Sokka’s head turned in the direction of Mr. Hugh, finally catching up to his surroundings. 

“It will be due next week. If you have any questions, stop by my desk. You have the rest of the period to plan,” his voice was mellow as he made his way to his desk. 

Sokka couldn't believe his own ears. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to Zuko!

Wow, maybe the universe really didn’t hate him.

He turned to his right, expecting to see Zuko in all his brooding glory but was surprised to see that his seat was empty. Sokka’s eyes swept the room and he found the boy by Mr. Hugh’s desk. 

He wondered what he asked the teacher. 

Sokka tried to listen closely but all he could hear over the noise of his classmates pairing up was:

“Sorry, Zuko but I’m afraid you can’t do the project alone. The pairs fit perfectly with the class numbers and if you were to do it alone, another person would have to as well or get in a group of three. I would rather if you choose a partner,” Mr. Hugh sounded almost bored, probably just wanting to get back to whatever he did when the students were on their own. 

Sokka watched Zuko quietly return to his desk, but the glint in his eyes and the tension on his shoulders probably meant anger. 

He repressed the immediate thought of how hot the boy looked when he was angry.

This was probably not the optimal time for Sokka to approach him, but when was he ever sensible?

Once Zuko settled next to him, Sokka tightened his fist on his desk and spoke:

“Hey, wanna be my partner?” he hurriedly asked. If he waited a second more he would’ve hesitated and never done it.

Zuko looked up with surprise in his pretty, warm, golden, honey colored _gorgeous_ eyes — fuck, he already had lost focus. How would he survive spending time in close proximity to the dude if his legs were jelly just by looking into his eyes? 

“Oh, hm, sorry,” he let out an embarrassed laugh, remembering that the boy didn't even know of his existence. “I’m Katara’s brother, my name’s So—” he was cut off by Zuko. 

“Sokka. I know.” 

Sokka had decided that he didn’t ever want to hear his name anymore, if it wasn’t coming out of Zuko’s lips. His first words to him were Sokka’s name, how is he still conscious at this moment?

Sokka felt his cheeks heat up, but hoped Zuko hadn’t catched it.

“O-oh. Yeah, that’s me,” he let out a weak laugh. “And you’re Zuko.”

 _You’re so stupid_ , he thought to himself. Great thing Sokka had so kindly informed Zuko of who he was, he had probably forgotten! What next? Tell him about how the sky’s blue? Maybe that the Earth was round?

Zuko simply looked down at his hands, shifting under Sokka’s stare but nodding his head. Sokka wondered if maybe Zuko was a little shy. 

“So do you want to be my partner? I promise I won’t dump all the work on you,” Sokka tried timidly, which was unusual for him. Zuko just made him all types of nervous. “I usually am the one who does most of it, anyway.” 

The boy looked into his eyes again and Sokka could swear he looked almost unsure of whether he was being serious about his invitation to work. The moment passed and Zuko looked down to his hands again, before nodding. 

Sokka couldn’t really conceal the huge grin that stretched his lips, and his heart did acrobatics inside his chest when Zuko’s eyes lingered on him. 

“Your place or mine?” 

“W-what?” Zuko asked a little breathless and Sokka thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Because he could swear Zuko’s cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink.

“Do you want to do the project at your house or at mine?” Sokka clarified with a tiny amused smile on his face. Zuko was kinda cute caught off guard like that.

“Oh, uhm,” the boy cleared his throat to compose himself. “Your house?”

He didn’t sound completely sure, but it was enough for Sokka.

“Yeah, that works,” he smiled. “We can work tomorrow afternoon then? I can text you my address,” Sokka forced his voice not to waver at his attempt to get the boy’s number. 

Zuko had a weird look in his face, something about how even though Sokka couldn’t see past the boy’s dark fringe, he knew his eyebrows were knit together. Zuko took Sokka’s phone and typed his number in anyway. 

“Okay, I’ll text you so you have my number too,” he said softly, before looking down to his phone to type. 

**SOKKA**

10:30 AM

_hi :]_

Sokka’s heart wavered as he saw Zuko’s expression twitch at his message. Did he think Sokka was weird?

**ZUKO**

10:30 AM

Hello.

He chuckled lightly. Zuko texted funny. 

That was the cue for the bell to ring and Sokka would be disappointed if he didn’t have study hall with Zuko next. That meant they could maybe walk together. And then he would get to spill all the details to Toph and Suki and Katara, on the other side of the room, safe and far away from Zuko. 

He pulled his navy blue backpack over his shoulder and inspected his nails while Zuko put his things inside his bag. He seemed surprised one more time, when he looked up and saw Sokka in front of him. Sokka could see the question in his eyes so he spoke up.

“We both have study hall next,” he said softly. “So I thought we could walk together?” 

Zuko stared blankly at him and Sokka caught himself holding up the eye contact.

While he thought he was left alone, Zuko had tucked a strand of his dark hair behind his ear and exposed more of the scarred skin around his left eye. Sokka hadn’t originally seen it when he first saw him a month ago, and it was probably one of the reasons he couldn’t look away from Zuko when he saw him on the school parking lot. 

He thought there was an odd beauty to it; the scar blending into Zuko’s face like colors on a blank canvas. Maybe it was his dopey brain but every part of Zuko was pretty to him, his scar included. 

He knew some people in his grade were kind of intimidated by him. But to Sokka, Zuko’s scar — much like everything about the boy, just made him wonder what the he hid behind his golden eyes. It made him want to find out all he could about the boy. To find out who Zuko was.

But of course he would have to take it one step at a time, the first one being actually talking to Zuko like normal people did to those they had crushes on.

“Uhm, okay,” Zuko responded after breaking eye contact. 

Zuko rushed towards the door, not waiting for Sokka that somehow managed to hurry and catch up to him. 

They walked side by side and Sokka felt silly for feeling giddy over it. Zuko was a couple inches taller than him, so he had to look up to catch sight of the boy’s side profile. 

It was kind of interesting how Zuko just looked straight ahead as they walked through the crowded hallways, his posture rigid. He moved with certain elegance in his limbs that made Sokka feel all sorts of weird. 

He realized liked watching Zuko. He wondered if that made him a creep.

Sokka looked down to his feet and smiled tiny when Zuko met his gaze and looked away quickly, looking rather awkward. 

He decided to stay silent as they walked mostly for his own sake, not trusting himself to not say something stupid. 

Sokka also realized he didn’t mind the quiet as he usually would with strangers, however. He didn’t feel the need to fill the void with empty words. Zuko’s presence — although slightly awkward, oddly put him at ease. 

Their peace was interrupted when Sokka’s shoulder collided with one of the football players that had walked past him, and his arm pressed up against Zuko’s in his moment of unbalance. 

Zuko looked down at him, his eyes open wide — his burned eye noticeably less, and Sokka wanted to coo at how cute he looked. He reacted like their arms touching was the most scandalous of things. 

“Sorry there,” Sokka opened a smile and Zuko looked away after muttering a “it’s alright,” quietly. 

They reached the door of their study hall and Sokka was ready to head to where he usually sat when Zuko surprised him by speaking up. 

“Bye,” his hoarse voice was soft and Sokka’s heart was about to stop because he swore that one of the sides of his mouth had quirked up. 

Zuko went to sit next to Aang before he got a chance to respond. 

Sokka stared into empty air for a few seconds before poorly composing himself. He went to sit with a tight grip on his backpack so he wouldn’t do anything too dumb, like scream. 

That would be tragic. 

Suki looked up at him from her desk with wide eyes and smile and Toph had a smirk on her face.

“Someone took initiative,” Toph teased, Suki probably having described their little moment to her.

“You guys walked together?” Suki asked lightly clapping her hands in excitement.

Sokka sighed dreamily, slumping against his chair.

“What do you guys think of a winter wedding? Maybe fall? He would look great surrounded by the reds in the leaves. Scratch that, he would look great any damn way.” 

Katara had come to sit down — her face flustered red from coming back from gym class, just in time to hear Sokka say that and she promptly rolled her eyes.

“Whenever I think he can’t get much worse, I am unpleasantly surprised,” his sister groaned, purposely dumping her impossibly heavy, navy blue kanken backpack on his foot.

He hissed.

“Kataraaaa, my fooooot,” Sokka whined but the girls completely ignored him.

“You’re right, whipped Snoozles is the worst Snoozles,” Toph agreed with his sister’s earlier statement. 

Sokka had to admit there was truth to it but didn’t feel guilty at all. Not when he had to deal with Katara and _her_ disgusting feelings almost every hour of the day.

“Either way, he’s coming over tomorrow afternoon, so you little gremlins better behave,” Sokka pursed his lips and sat up. He couldn’t help bouncing his leg up and down under his desk in excitement.

“Huh?” Suki looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

He groaned.

“I meant, if the three wonderful women of my life could grace me and Zuko, with your presences tomorrow afternoon, I would be endlessly delighted,” Sokka reenacted dramatically, suppressing his amused smile.

“You work fast, he’s already coming over?” Toph chuckled.

“If you must know, it’s for an AP Bio project,” he shared, waving his hand in the air for emphasis.

“Oh, yes!” Katara sighed deeply. “It all always starts with a biology project. Just like all the great romances,” she mocked.

He crossed his arms in a childish manner. 

“You just wish you had an excuse to invite Blue-Arrow-Weirdo over, too!” Sokka stuck his tongue out. 

Katara pursed her lips and glared at him.

“Like I would voluntarily subject him to your dumbassery,” she stuck her tongue back and he gasped dramatically, later tightening his lips in a pout.

“The warning still stands. If any of you embarrass me, it’s on sight,” he pointed at each one of them and gestured the slicing of a throat. 

Katara and Suki just looked at him with amused smiles and Toph flipped him off for the empty threat. She somehow always seemed to know where he was to direct the gesture at and it kind of scared him. 

“Well, Tophie and I can’t come over tomorrow until later anyway, so don’t worry.” 

“Oh why?” Katara almost whined, probably at the prospect of having to spend more time alone with Sokka since the girls won’t be around.

“Toph’s parents are having this stupid event and I have my own bio project to work on,” Suki lamented as she adjusted her green crop-top and Toph groaned next to her.

“Ugh, thanks I had finally forgotten how fucking miserable I’ll be,” the freshman banged her forehead lightly on her desk and Suki gave her a fond look. She patted her kindly on the head before continuing:

“Yeah, well you guys will have to have fun without us,” her smile quirked mischievously and Sokka knew what was coming was no good. “Ohhh, I know! Why don’t you go on a double date with your boys?”

This time both Sokka and Kata directed their death glares at the older girl. 

“Suuukiii!” 

Suki just laughed, not bothered in the slightest.

Toph let out an airy laugh, her face still pressed to her desk as her shoulders shook lightly.

“I swear to God, if all of you start dating and I have to third wheel.”

  
[...]

Sokka was definitely not nervous. _Pff,_ not at all. He had woken up like it was any other ordinary saturday morning. He ate breakfast, tried to escape from his sister’s death threats, beat the living shit out of her on Mario Kart. 

You know, things that happened every weekend.

He definitely did not feel his heart pulse painfully every time he remembered that Zuko would show up at his door at any minute. Instead he focused on the race ahead of him, because Katara was starting to play dirty with her promises to blue shell him. 

“Did you know that Aang’s a good dancer? He got into the varsity dance team!” Katara said out of nowhere, catching Sokka by surprise and almost making him let fucking Peach pass him. “He’s the only freshman in the varsity team!”

Sokka rolls his eyes so hard he thinks he sees his brain.

“Katara. If I have to hear any more of your lovesick comments, I swear—”

That’s when the doorbell rings. 

They were on their last lap of the race and he was obviously in first place while Katara’s placement was clearly irrelevant because it wasn’t ahead of Sokka’s. Even his sister seemed to recognize how badly she was doing because when she heard the doorbell ring she got up and left her controller on the floor. 

Sokka would’ve laughed at her for being a sore loser if he hadn’t realized what the doorbell ringing meant and that his sister was running to answer the door. 

Shit.

“Hi Zuko!” Katara said in a sing song voice as she opened the front door. She did not even seem to care that her hair was a mess because she hadn’t brushed it since the day before and had simply tied it in a bun. 

“Uh, hello,” Zuko replied back, his voice was soft and timid and his arms stayed close to his body.

“I’m so glad you showed up!” Katara moved so Zuko could walk inside, his eyes almost glued to the ground. “Sokka wouldn’t shut up about you and Gran Gran was getting curious about who was the handsome boy coming over.”

Wow.

That’s it.

Sokka was really going to spend the rest of his life in jail for murdering his little sister in cold blood, huh?

He didn’t think twice before letting go of his controller and flying over to where Katara antagonized poor Zuko. At the back of his mind he couldn’t shake off the indigitant thought of how she made him lose first place.

“Haha, you’re so funny sis! Isn’t she funny Zuko?” Sokka faked, his polished nails digging into Katara’s shoulders. He glanced up at Zuko and felt like dying because the boy looked so incredibly awkward. He even hesitantly nodded his head in answer to Sokka’s question. “Yes she is, haha. What a pity that she won’t be with as at all.”

Sokka pushed her forcefully towards the kitchen. Gran Gran had already called Katara to help with the lunch dishes but they’d been to wrapped up in the game. 

The little shit had the audacity to giggle her way to the sink. 

Sokka glanced back at Zuko that still looked like he’d rather die than to be there and felt that he kind of shared the sentiment.

“I’m sorry about her, she has a big mouth and a tiny brain,” he tried to joke, rubbing the back of his head.

“I HEARD THAT!” Katara screamed from the kitchen.

“GOOD, BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!” Sokka turned around and screamed back, really regretting it upon seeing Zuko’s eyes widen.

“Uhm, why don’t we get started? We can go up to my room or stay in the living room, your choice,” Sokka cleared his throat, suddenly overly conscious of how his wolf tail was rather loose and stray strands of hair fell on his face. 

He probably looked like a mess, only wearing an old hoodie and adidas shorts.

All the while Zuko looked divine as always, with his oversized white and red polyester sweater that made him look way too soft around the edges for Sokka’s health. 

“T-the living room is fine,” Zuko replied with a low voice, looking everywhere but at his face. 

Sokka didn’t mind it though and proceeded to walk away from the house’s entrance, past the staircase and towards the living room. Zuko trailed after him quietly observing the house.

Sokka knew the house wasn’t messy but it was definitely not tidy either. He’d said it rather looked lived in. There were little items him, Katara, Toph, Suki and Gran Gran left behind that together quietly announced their presence. It felt like home, albeit strangely empty.

He cleared out the Wii controllers on the living room rug and gestured for Zuko to sit with him.

“Uh, Katara and I were in the middle of a game,” Sokka explained the controllers and the typical Wii music playing from the tv. 

“It’s okay.”

Zuko’s lips were curled tightly, expressing his unease and he hesitantly sat down on the rug. He kept a safe distance between the two of them.

“Are you any good? We could play a match after we do some work,” Sokka suggested with a side smile. 

Honestly, he’d do anything to shake off the tension between the two of them and if gaming helped, he was more than glad to oblige.

“I never played it before,” Zuko replies, his head tilting slightly to the side and the way he now actively avoided eye contact really made Sokka think he probably felt embarrassed.

He smiled softly at the boy before him. 

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that then!”

Zuko’s eyes finally met his. Sokka felt his heart falter at how Zuko’s eyes twinkled in a way Sokka would probably never understand the meaning of.

“Uh, but first let’s figure out the semantics of this, because if I get anything other than an A I will resort to violence, heh,” Sokka shook his head, as to clear off all the endless thoughts of how fucking endearing Zuko was just standing there all awkward.

They discussed all that they didn’t have time to in school, him doing most of the talking and Zuko speaking up briefly with some suggestions. Once everything seemed in place, Sokka went upstairs to get the equipment they would need to take their samples.

When he got back, Katara had already returned from the kitchen. She was chatting seemingly peacefully with Zuko, the two of them by the couch.

“Yeah, he really does have a dog that big, he’s a drool monster though,” he heard Zuko say with a huff of laughter and felt his insides twist.

Ah, he was cute as shit.

Katara was laughing too, her earlier mischief gone and Sokka felt better seeing Zuko less tense.

“Now I definitely want to meet him,” his sister said, tucking a strand of messy hair behind her ear.

“Meet who?” Sokka announced himself as he fully came down the stairs, his bag with the project stuff slung over his shoulder.

Zuko’s eyes briefly met his before he looked down again in a hurry and Sokka tried not to take it to heart. So what if Zuko was nervous around him? He just needed to break the ice and they would be best buddies in no time. 

He hoped.

“Oh, Aang’s dog! He has a newfie and a siamese cat too, Zuko was telling me about them,” Katara responded with a smile too wide for someone who didn’t have a crush.

Sokka smirked.

“Oh, yes! Your lover boy, how could I forget!”

Katara’s face turned so red Sokka would be concerned if it wasn’t hilarious.

He didn’t care what anyone said, revenge was sweet.

“Shut up, Sokka!”

“Oh, don’t be shy now, sis! Why wouldn’t you want Zuko to find out about your big fat disgusting crush on Aang?” he continued teasing, trying to hold back his laugh.

Katara looked about to pounce on his neck when they were cut off by the most melodious sound Sokka had ever heard. It was only Zuko laughing quietly but the sound filled his chest with something so bright he could burst.

His sister met his eyes and crossed her arms, giving him a knowing look. It was then that Sokka decided that before Katara said anything else and for his own safety, they should probably leave this instant. 

“Well if you’ll excuse us, we have a biology project to work on, so we’ll deal with your embarrassing feelings later!” 

Sokka gestured for Zuko to stand up and the boy did so with a flush on his cheeks, presumably from his earlier outburst of laughter. 

“Where are you guys going?” Katara seemed surprised as they walked towards the door. She probably thought they’d be working at home.

“We need some samples from the lake near the reserve,” Sokka explained, jumping on one leg while trying to put his shoes on. He felt his cheeks heat up when he noticed Zuko had let out a little snort at his attempt to fit his foot inside of his tight converse. 

“Sokka, you know you can’t legally drive with other people ye—” Katara started her usual nagging and Sokka rolled his eyes before cutting her off.

“Chill, Kat, Zuko’s driving. Right?” he faced the boy after finally putting his shoes on, letting out a huff of air.

The boy’s golden eyes went wide at being addressed.

“Uh, yeah. I’m seventeen,” Zuko was quick to say, his fingers tightening their hold on his sweater. “I drive Aang to school, I can totally drive us no problem. My uncle borrowed me his car and I can drive, and it’s legal because I have my license so… ” his voice died off as he noticed how much he rambled and looked down at his feet. 

Sokka smiled and tentatively put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder in a sign of reassurance.

“See, no need to worry, Mom!” Sokka stuck his tongue out and Katara stuck her’s back at him. “Tell Grans I’ll probably be home for dinner. Bye! Love you!”

Sokka swiftly pulled Zuko out the door by his shoulder and shut it just as Katara screamed:

“DO US ALL A FAVOR AND DON'T COME BACK!”

Sokka laughed softly at his sister’s antics before turning his head towards Zuko, catching the boy watching him attentively. Sokka’s breath hitched and he remembered his touch on the boy and briskly removed his hand from Zuko’s shoulder. Their eyes met for a second and Sokka realized they were closer than they’d ever been before and although it wasn’t much, his heart didn’t seem to care and beat painfully in his chest either way.

“To the lake we go, ha ha,” Sokka said with a trembling voice. He put some distance between him and Zuko and walked towards the driveway. 

“Uh, yeah.” Zuko replied with a delay.

He stood aimlessly in front of the black BMW as it was locked, before Zuko opened the door for him. Sokka tried to hide his flustered expression and got in, buckling in his belt. It was then that it finally dawned on him that he would be stuck in a confined space with the dude that made his legs tremble with only a simple look. 

He shut his eyes tightly and let out a prayer that it all went out smoothly.

The drive, however, was actually quite under climatic. Despite the few times Sokka spoke up to give Zuko directions, it was entirely silent. And the tense type of silent because Sokka wanted so badly to speak and get closer to the other boy but it was like he’d forgotten how to talk to someone. What did he and the girls even talk about? How could he text Toph for hours late at night and suddenly have nothing to say to Zuko?

He let out a discreet sigh and allowed himself to at least enjoy the scenery and the image of Zuko driving, his nose scrunching up when he couldn’t read the road signs well.

They got to the lake near the reserve after a few minutes. Sokka had lead Zuko to the less populated area of the lake, because it usually had some visitors during the summer. Although it was already September and the air around them cooled off by the week, it was still warm enough for a swim so he’d rather not take his chances. A less disturbed area would be better for their project anyway.

Sokka grabbed his bag with everything they needed and left the car, walking through the high grass and wildflowers. Zuko observed everything around him, his head turning in all possible directions as to not miss a single thing. 

Sokka smiled.

“It’s pretty here, isn’t it?” he asked, kneeling on an open patch of grass and organising all their materials.

Zuko let out an airy almost laugh.

“Yeah, it is.” 

“My mom loved it here so Dad used drive us down almost every weekend when it was summer,” Sokka smiled to himself as he got to work, allowing himself to get lost in the memories. It had been a while since he’d last come to this place. “Katara learned how to swim here and she hasn’t stopped since. The little shit is the best swimmer in town, probably the state,” he laughed looking up and catching Zuko coming to sit near him.

“Yeah, Aang tells me all about it,” Zuko let in a deep breath, seeming at peace with the clean open air and the smell of grass. “In fact he tells me so much about Katara I feel like I could write a whole book about her.”

Sokka chuckled and Zuko let out a timid laugh as well, looking down at his hands.

“Katara’s the same way,” Sokka agrees. “They’re such dummies, not even seeing how much they’re into each other,” he shakes his head.

“I think it’s kind of cute,” Zuko let out secretly, after a while. 

Sokka gave him a teasing smile. 

“Didn’t peg you as the romantic type,” Sokka mused, but he was kind of bluffing. 

He felt like Zuko was the type to want to and deserve to be loved sweetly. He had no idea where that notion was coming from, and it was most likely his fondness for the boy’s shyness bleeding into his judgment. Still, it was there at the back of his mind.

“I mean, it is kind of disgusting, at least on Aang’s part,” Zuko continued, with a certain pout to his lips for being teased. “I still think it’s a little sweet.”

Sokka gave him a tiny smile.

“That’s because you don’t live with Aang and have to hear his sighs and little confessions every single day,” he groaned lightly and Zuko snorted. 

“Fair enough.”

They worked in silence for a little more before Zuko spoke up.

“Do you and your parents still come over every weekend during the summer?” Zuko asked quietly, catching Sokka by surprise because it was the first time the boy ever tried to engage in conversation with him before. 

Something about his gaze and tone made Sokka think that Zuko actually cared about his answer, for reasons he couldn’t grasp.

“Uh, not anymore,” Sokka said and looked back down to the containers and tubes still inside his bag. 

His throat itched and he fought the urge to scratch it.

“Why?”

Sokka exhaled the air trapped in his lungs.

“It felt kind of pointless after Mom died,” he said against the knot on his itchy throat and saw by the corner of his eyes Zuko’s expression shift.

“I’m sorry.” 

His eyes were open like Sokka had never seen before, and they were warm too. Like a bonfire on a cold starry night and Sokka couldn’t look away. 

He’d heard those words more times than he could count. Still, Sokka doesn't remember the last time they had sounded so genuine, so sincere. So he turned his body in the other boy’s direction and gave him a smile.

“It’s alright,” Sokka let out softly. “Feels nice to be back after so long.”

Zuko only nodded silently, respectful of Sokka’s misty eyes. But Sokka didn’t want to dampen the good atmosphere around them so he spoke up:

“Anyway, I bet I can collect samples faster than you,” Sokka opened a daring smile. 

He watched Zuko’s quiet and genuine gaze turn at the prospect of the competition and tried not to show how impacted he felt by the boy’s side smirk. 

“Oh, you’re on.”

In less than a second both of them began to scramble for Sokka’s bag, trying to grab the testing tubes as fast as they could before the other. Sokka already couldn’t really contain his laughter because whenever he thought he had taken hold of a tube he realized Zuko had grabbed it too and the cycle continued. 

When Sokka finally grabbed hold of one, he hurried up to his feet and began to ran to the lakeshore. Just when he was about to flaunt his victory, his traitorous converse and their traitorous laces got in the way and he tripped, falling head first into the lake. 

“Not fair, you had a head start—” Zuko was in the middle of saying when Sokka tripped. “Oh my God— SOKKA!” 

Sokka resurfaced coughing, still choking on the water and partially blinded by his hair because his loose wolf tail had been dismantled with the force of his fall. 

He would’ve felt utterly humiliated if the full body laugh Zuko was having at the moment wasn’t completely worth it. Zuko’s laugh was so strong the boy let himself fall to his knees on the grass, his hands around his stomach.

Sokka felt his own body shake with Zuko’s infectious laugh and smiled widely.

“Hey, that’s mean! Why are you laughing?” Sokka fake whined through his smile. He tried adjusting his hair so it wouldn’t completely cover his face, still coughing out water from time to time. 

“Because,” Zuko laughed. “Because you’re such a dumbass,” when he thought he had regained control, Zuko only started laughing again. “Who trips over nothing and falls face first into a lake?”

Sokka gave him a frown, trying to repress his own laughter. Zuko looked so funny like this, with no inhibitions whatsoever. He looked free. Sokka once more couldn't look away.

He decided he’d fall on a thousand lakes if Zuko would smile like that every time. He would just probably not do it with clothes on. Or shoes. Ugh, his shoes were ruined.

“Well,” he coughed out water again only to receive a little sniff from Zuko in his ridiculous post-laughter state. “I’ll let you know that I still won!” he raised the tube clasped in his hand, now filled with water to the brim. 

He _had_ completed his mission, being inside the lake was only a small technicality. 

That was cue for Zuko to have another fit of giggles, this time Sokka not being able to control himself from following after him.

“You have won. But, at what cost?” Zuko teased and watched Sokka drag himself out of the lake, with an amused expression. He gently took the tube with the water sample Sokka collected from his hand.

Sokka groaned at the annoying way his clothes clung to his body and how he knew he would be shivering by the time he got home. 

“Shut up,” he huffed, puffing his cheeks. 

Zuko chuckled again before disappearing from the trail they came and returning with a piece of red clothing in his hands. 

“Uh, I can’t do much about your shorts,” Zuko started, his awkward edge coming back after his descent into laughing insanity, but it was much softer than before. He didn’t look uncomfortable like earlier, just looked like he wasn’t sure of how to act. “Or your shoes. Or your socks.”

Sokka whimpered softly as he looked down at his now muddy and drenched shoes. 

This fucking sucked. 

“But,” Zuko cleared his throat and looked away from Sokka as he extended the clothing item towards him. “I have this hoodie? It could be better than wearing your wet one, I don’t know. Uh, you can wear it if you want, I just had it in my my car because I’m always cold…”

Sokka chuckled lightly and carefully took Zuko’s red hoodie.

“Thank you, I’ll totally wear it if you don’t mind.”

“Ah, not at all.”

“Okay,” Sokka said softly before turning around, dropping Zuko’s hoodie on a clean patch of grass and removing his own wet hoodie and t-shirt. 

He heard a tiny gasp behind him and then some shuffling and assumed Zuko got to work on getting everything else they needed. 

He tried dispersing some of the water on his torso and arms with his hands, so he wouldn’t also wet Zuko’s clothes. He grabbed the hoodie once he felt satisfied with how dry he was. It was only then that Sokka noticed how big the red hoodie actually was. He remembered seeing Zuko wearing it before and the hoodie was already kind of baggy on the taller boy. Now Sokka saw that it went well over past his hands. 

He tried to fight his desire to freak out because Zuko’s hoodie smelled so good and it felt so warm against him. Sokka decided that if hugging the other boy was even a fraction of this good, he would die a happy man if he ever got the chance to. 

Sokka turned around and saw Zuko incredibly focused on his task of annotating everything they had gotten and answering the project’s questions. He looked so focused his eyebrows were knit together.

Sokka fought a smile.

“It’s a little big on me, but thanks a lot,” Sokka spoke up, rubbing the back of his humid hair. 

Zuko looked up and his earlier pout went slack upon seeing how small and warm Sokka looked in his hoodie. He also couldn’t tear his eyes from the way Sokka’s hair looked when free from the usual wolf tail, the strands framing his tan face so perfectly it hurt. 

He wondered if Sokka could hear how loud his heart beat inside his chest.

“Uh, it’s, it’s no problem, really,” Zuko let out an awkward laugh and Sokka smiled fondly at him. 

“Are we all set to go? It’s starting to get dark and I don’t want to miss Gran Gran’s food,” Sokka asked as he approached their little working area, his wet clothes on one hand and the other shaking his hair in an attempt to dry it. 

Sokka tried to not let on that he hoped they could spend more time together if they went back earlier, maybe even play on the Wii.

“Aham, I think so,” Zuko hummed, starting to pack everything up inside Sokka’s bag. “There’s only a couple of questions I didn’t answer.”

Sokka waved his hand dismissively. 

“I can do them when I get home,” he smiled and put his bag over his shoulder, him and Zuko walking side by side back to the car. “Do you want to play some Mario Kart when you drop me off?”

Zuko’s eyes went wide at the invitation.

“I would love to,” he said in a timid voice. “But I can’t, I have to pick Uncle up from work,” his eyebrows furrowed and he looked so truly upset Sokka couldn’t even feel disappointed at being turned down.

“Another time then,” Sokka looked up into his shiny golden eyes.

“Yeah, another time,” the boy echoed back with the tiniest of smiles. “Ah, and don’t worry about the seat, it’s leather. I mean you probably know because you’ve been in the car before, but, uh, it’s leather so it won’t get too wet.”

Sokka chuckled brightly and hit a playful hand on Zuko’s shoulder. 

“I got it, Zuko. Just worry about driving me home for now,” he said and wondered if Zuko could tell how much Sokka just wanted to jump on him and not let him go for a while.

“Y-yeah.”

The drive back to his house was the complete opposite to the drive to the lake. Where the drive before had been tense and silent and uncomfortable, this one was loud, fun and had he mentioned loud? Sokka had bullied Zuko into passing him the aux cord and proceeded to blast one of his gayest songs with a huge grin on his face. 

“YOU MAKE MY HEART BEND, SHAKE AND BREAK,” Sokka sang at the top of his lungs, his eyes occasionally meeting with golden ones.

“WHAT SONG EVEN IS THIS?” Zuko screamed over the loud music and Sokka’s terrible singing with a wide smile that reflected Sokka’s.

“HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW TROYE SIVAN?” Sokka screamed back and Zuko laughed and tried to hum along with the song for the rest of the way. 

[...]

The girls obviously had not let him live down what they had decided to call “his date” with Zuko. Katara, like he had said earlier, had a big mouth and told them all about it while he was away doing the project. 

When he got home Toph and Suki were already there, locked and loaded with a thousand and one questions about how it all went. Luckily they didn’t seem to notice the hoodie but he still didn’t catch a break until Suki and Katara decided to help Gran Gran set the table.

“The event was hell,” Toph groaned once Katara and Suki left and Sokka pulled her close despite her complaints. He had been appreciating the joys of dry pants when she slumped against him on the couch. “I couldn’t take a single fucking step without people trying to fucking coddle me.”

“They were probably just scared of you,” he joked lightly, messing up her dark hair with overflowing fondness for the girl. “Better to kiss your ass to save their own, you know? No one can beat you in a fight and everyone knows that.” 

Toph let out a tiny laugh and punched his arm like she often did when she felt particularly affectionate.

“How was that date of yours?” her voice was amused but still interested.

“Unfortunately it was not a date,” he corrected her. “But if you had the ability to see, you would be able to note that I am not currently wearing my hoodie.”

Toph’s expression turned into one of confusion. 

“Did you steal his clothes? No way, you’re not cool enough to do that and also that’s kind of creepy,” she shook her head and Sokka’s face contorted as she went on.

“What? Of course not. I fell in the lake!” he said a bit too loudly. “He was kind enough to lend me his own hoodie so I wouldn’t freeze to death.”

Toph snickered.

“Like you don’t have the highest tolerance to cold. Also I called it! You’ll be caught dead before doing anything remotely cool,” she teased and he pushed her shoulder playfully. “Anyway, that’s why you smell different, it’s the hoodie.”

“Yeah, isn’t it dreamy?” he sighed, digging deeper into the couch.

“It kind of smells like jasmine tea,” she snorted.

“It smells like Zuko, that’s the only thing that matters,” Sokka blew out air on her face. “Well, at least I’m grateful it is a nice smell.”

“With the way you get when you’re into someone I wouldn’t be surprised if you couldn’t distinguish between the smell of a flower and shit,” she laughed at her own joke and Sokka gave her an ironic laugh.

“Shut up, shortie.”

“Only if you shut up first, nerd.” 

The rest of the night was rather peaceful by the Toph-and-Suki-are Staying-Over standards. Sokka was still so giddy from the great day he had that he didn’t mind all the jokes and teases and just endured everything with a smile.

On monday, Katara almost got them all late to school because she hadn’t gotten enough sleep and forgot her backpack at home. Suki looked ready to murder someone when she had to turn the car back to Gran Gran’s house. Sokka would have lectured Katara about following the sleeping schedule he designed for them both, but felt that Suki’s glare was powerful enough on itself.

Because of this mess, Sokka didn’t get to see Zuko on the parking lot before school. His uncle’s BMW was empty by the time Suki parked in front of it. 

With disappointment still fresh in his mind, Sokka went on with his day telling himself he would see the boy during lunch. Besides, he had a Physics exam to concentrate on because as usual, he wouldn’t take anything less than an A.

“Oh, I know that look, spill,” Sokka teased, nudging Suki with his elbow. 

The girl sighs next to him. They both had just left their third period class and met in the halls as they made their way to the cafeteria.

“Ugh, there’s this really cute senior in my culinary class and I was her partner today and I could barely concentrate because of her,” Suki mutters with a faint blush on her cheeks. “I bet I ruined my cookies.”

She defeatedly held in her hands the cookies she had baked in class.

Sokka offered her a smile.

“I doubt they’re that bad, Su. Here let me try,” he reaches into the brown bag she held and doesn’t think twice before taking a big bite out of one of them. 

He came to regret that gravely.

“Uh,” he emitted trying to disguise his disgust and forcing himself to swallow the cookie. “Yeah, okay maybe they could afford some improvements, but it’s fine!” he coughed a little and tried to give her a reassuring smile. “It’s a work in progress that’s all.”

Suki looked down at her feet with a huge pout on her lips and Sokka didn’t hesitate on giving her a big kiss on the cheek. He smiled satisfied when the girl let out one of her usual cute giggles. 

“Sokka, eww,” she laughed, pushing him lightly.

“Shut up, you love it,” he teased, pushing her back. “Besides, where’s this girl that’s pretty enough to distract _you_ from cookies?” 

The older girl lowered her head and tried to point at the senior without drawing attention. Sokka’s eyes widened.

“Woah, you’re right she’s hot as fuck,” he whispered in her ear and Suki couldn’t control her nervous giggles.

“Shut uuup!” she whispered back. “Do I look good? If I embarrassed myself today the only consolation I can have was that I was at least cute while doing it.”

Sokka snorted and took a second to scan Suki’s outfit. She always seemed to be able to look incredibly cozy and fluffy but still radiate her confident and empowered presence. Sokka loved that about her, how he felt reassured just by standing by her side. She was currently wearing cute denim overalls over a soft yellow top and a thin muted green cardigan. 

“You look perfect,” he said softly, putting an arm around her. “If she doesn’t think so, then she’s crazy.”

“Or straight,” Suki jokes, leaning her head gently against his shoulder.

“Either way, not worth it if she’s not head over heels for you,” Sokka replies as they finally reach the cafeteria.

“Ugh, if we’re both single by thirty-five let’s just swear to celibacy and get married,” she huffs leaving from under his arm to secure her place on the lunch line. 

“I mean, Zuko and I will probably be raising our kids by then. But if not, it’s a solid plan,” he goes along and Suki laughs. 

“He better be head over heels for you then,” she throws his words back at him and he snickers.

“Only time will tell, darling.”

By the time they reach their table, Katara and Toph were already chatting with their lunches, Toph’s cane leaning against his seat. 

“What took you so long?” Katara asked, Suki taking her seat next to her and Sokka his next to Toph. 

“Let’s say a grand test to our weakness for pretty girls presented itself,” Suki said cryptically and Toph laughed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sokka grinned. “I am currently invested on the male gender and have suspended further attempts to try and court anyone else.”

Katara laughed so hard her shoulders shook.

“Pff, good luck with that,” she said but her eyes changed when she caught sight of someone.

Ah, Sokka could only _wonder_ who it was.

Katara got up from her seat and Toph, confused by the ruffling sounds asked:

“Where are you going, Sugar?” 

“I am about to do something great,” Katara stated determined, only later Sokka realizing that she headed towards Zuko and Aang’s table.

What could happen right now could go either way, really. Sokka hoped it wasn’t anything too embarrassing. 

He looked down at his phone for a second when he got a notification about his grades and when he looked up, he noticed someone stood next to him.

It was Zuko.

“Oh, hm, hi!” Sokka said, not really able to look away from Zuko for a minute.

“Hi,” Zuko muttered back, the tiniest of smiles reaching his lips. “Is just, Katara invited us to eat with you guys,” he said softly, titling his head to the side in what Sokka saw was Aang’s direction.

The freshman boy didn’t hesitate into taking the seat next to Katara, the two of them and Suki facing Sokka, Toph and Zuko.

“You should sit,” Sokka said gently and tapped the seat next to him. 

Zuko eyed him cautiously with a slight pink to his cheeks but complied. He set his red backpack on the floor and Sokka pretended to ignore the way it ended up leaning against his blue one.

“Oh, hi! I kinda know everyone else, but I’ve never talked to you properly before, I’m Aang!” he said waving a hand to Suki who gave him a kind smile.

“Hi, I’m Suki,” she responded with an amused smile on her face, probably because Aang looked beyond himself to be sitting next to Katara.

He heard Zuko groan softly something that sounded like “Aang,” and next thing he knew the boy was reaching over the table towards Aang.

“Eh, Zukooo, what are you dooooing?” Aang whined and Sokka suppressed a giggle. Okay maybe he’d give Aang a chance, he was kinda funny even if unintentionally.

“Your beanie is all messed up, you dummy,” Zuko muttered back and adjusted Aang’s beanie over his soft dark hair.

Sokka felt his heart stutter at the soft and caring tone Zuko used.

“Ohhh, Suki what are those?” Katara finally noticed the brown paper bag in front of Suki, and clapped her hands excitedly.

“They’re just the cookies that I baked in culinary,” she shrugs her shoulders.

“Oh, that’s the funky smell,” Toph says with a side smile.

“Well, now you know how well Suki did on _her_ test against her Pretty-Girl Weakness,” Sokka teased and Suki laughed along with the whole table besides Zuko.

Sokka didn’t expect them to understand the joke because they hadn’t been there for it before, but he assumed Aang gave laughs away as easy as Toph cursed. So he leaned a little into Zuko’s direction to make sure he didn’t feel left out.

“How was your day?” he asked genuinely and Zuko looked at him with surprise, a look Sokka was rather getting accustomed to.

“Oh, it was okay,” he gave him a tentative smile and Sokka returned it. 

“What? So you only eat leaves?” Sokka tuned in to the other’s conversations and heard Toph bark that at Aang.

“Uh, kinda? I mean I eat other vegetables besides ‘leaves’ too,” Aang fought a laugh. “It’s what being a vegetarian means.”

“No wonder you’re so fucking light on your feet. A lifetime of leaf consumption will do that to you,” she joked back and this time even Zuko expressed a tiny smile.

“Toph, that’s so rude, you shouldn’t judge people’s diets,” Katara scolded and he could almost hear Toph’s eyes roll. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Toph dismissed.

“Oh! It’s okay, Katara! You don’t need to defend me!” Aang exclaimed with a blush to his face.

Sokka turned in Zuko’s direction and pretended to gag. Zuko snorted quietly.

“Yeah, Katara, I don’t remember you trying to defend _my_ diet when Sokka said I should stop eating like a pig,” Suki mocked and Sokka laughed loudly at Katara’s embarrassed expression.

“Oh my God, shut uuuup!” 

Although it still felt foreign, adding Zuko and Aang to their mix, suddenly made an absurd amount of sense to Sokka. Aang fit in so well and smoothly, him and Toph who kind of knew each other from gym class, already teased one another to no end. Suki seemed to enjoy his company as well, especially when Aang found out she used to be in the dance team. 

“I got injured last season so I had to take a break,” she explained. “I might try to work as manager though, I haven’t actually gotten around to talk to anyone yet.”

“Woah, you definitely should! I could go with if you want!” Aang said promptly and Suki gave him a smile.

Zuko was a less obvious piece to the puzzle but Sokka knew he would fit in so well once he grew more comfortable around them. He could tell just by the way Zuko observed everyone in quiet awe, probably not noticing his shoulders were more relaxed than Sokka’s ever seen them in school. Katara asked him a couple of questions from time to time and Zuko, already a little familiar with her, answered and sometimes even gave her his half-smiles.

“Oh, hm,” Zuko caught his attention. “I-I looked into that singer you talked about. Troye Sivan?” 

Sokka’s heart fluttered.

“Oh, yeah?” he couldn’t even contain his excited smile.

“Yeah,” he let out an awkward airy laugh. “He’s, he’s great.” 

Zuko’s golden eyes met his full on, no attempts to shy away despite their nervous edge. They were beautiful just like him.

“Well, Zuko, have you ever heard of a man called Harry Styles?”

Sokka felt incredibly excited for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg the gaang begins and i’m already on my feeelssss. what did you guys think of all the zukka moments? also sokka’s relationship with toph and suki give me life, absolute queens.
> 
> You can’t tell me after the rager Aang threw (INSIDE OF A CAVE) and the show he gave when danced with katara in front of everyone, that this kid wouldn’t be in the dance team. also, party animal aang will definitely be explored in further chapters looool i just get such a kick out of him probably dominating upperclassmen parties bcs everyone loves this kid
> 
> shy awkward zuko is so cute and sokka agrees with me. everyone gangsta until he starts rambling because he’s nervous, honestly how can anyone be intimidated by him? just a big turtleduckie 
> 
> sokka listens to the gayest artists and songs out there and those are just the facts. also, troye sivan is my baby love if you guys never heard any of his songs you literally have to right now,, INCREDIBLE 
> 
> also what are your thoughts on a possible relationship between suki and toph? i didn’t want to do it just for the sake of everyone being paired up bcs that’s stupid but i wouldn’t mind subtly suggesting they’re a thing at some point if it made sense down the line. the age gap of two years (almost kind of 3) between them is what makes me cautious but idk i’m open to it to a certain extent. 
> 
> speaking about ages, if you guys are interested these are the ages birthdays i imagine the gang having since there's no real information on that from the show i think (i hadn't really thought of the days in of itself mostly the months but oh well) from oldest to youngest: 
> 
> Suki: 17 - May 6th (she's a total taurus so strong and resilient ugh i love her)  
> Zuko: 17 - August 4th (he's a total leo you cannot tell me he isn't except if you said hes an aries)  
> Sokka: 16 - Feb 13th (idk i kind of see him as an aquarius + zuko and him are like 6 months apart)  
> Katara: 15 (will turn 16 later on) - November 12th (she can be very intense and loves people deeply so i thought she'd be a nice scorpio bcs my scorpio friends are like this!)  
> Aang: 15 - March 7th (idk this one was hard bcs i wanted to make him an air sign but he's the epitome of a pisces babie and i says as being one myself)  
> Toph: 14 - January 16th (she's the biggest capricorn ever and probably the only one i am 100% set on my decision)
> 
> keep in mind some of the birthdays are decided due to plot reasons like zuko's birthday being during the summer, so idk tell me if you agree with them or not lol
> 
> here are some useful links to petitions and other ways you can help with the black lives matter movement and remember that just because talks about it are dying out on social media, it does not mean we should stop talking or caring about it too. it’s not a trend, it’s a movement that’s been alive for years.
> 
> \- [ways you can help](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)
> 
> ohh also follow me on twt if you want! it is my stan btxt twt account but im fairly active and will love to interact with you guys or answer your questions so idk check it out if you want!
> 
> \- [bluemoon_three](https://twitter.com/BlueMoon_Three)
> 
> well, that’s it for this week lovelies, i hope you have an incredible weekend and week and remember to stay safe!
> 
> let me know what you thought about it in the comments!! it makes me so incredibly happy to read and reply to all of them<333


	5. chapter 5 - girl with the eyes that couldn’t see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi babies! 
> 
> here’s another massive update for you!! 9.5k again i believe ughhhh
> 
> i want to thank everyone that commented last time you guys have no idea how incredibly and genuinely happy your comments make me. THANK YOU FOR 300 KUDOS AAAAAA 
> 
> as always, i hope you’ll enjoy it!!

**.chapter 5 - girl with the eyes that couldn't see**

“What’s going on, why is everyone like this?” Zuko mutters quietly to the girl who now sat next to him in AP Literature. 

It had been two weeks since he and Aang started sitting at their new table. 

Zuko still couldn’t believe it sometimes. Just a couple weeks ago the thought of being surrounded by teenagers or just any group of people made his stomach upset. And although Zuko knew he moved at a snail pace when it came to friendships and relationships in general, Sokka, Katara, Toph and Suki never made him feel uncomfortable about it. 

They never once mentioned the way he would ramble when nervous — which was lot these days because Sokka was a thing. Never pointed out how he didn’t talk a lot. They never made fun of him. Of course, Aang and sometimes Sokka would tease him but it was always light and had no ill-intent. 

They never looked at him differently because of his scar.

It also made him glad that Aang seemed to be having the time of his life. Zuko knew moving tables had been for Katara in the beginning, but he could see the boy enjoyed spending time with everyone there. 

Toph had a nickname for Aang already, whatever having “Twinkle Toes” as a nickname meant. He also spent time after school with Suki when there were dance team meetings, as she was their new team manager. And him and Sokka seemed in good enough terms to talk briefly during lunch. 

Zuko didn’t even have to mention Katara, because it was a given Aang would take any opportunity he had to see her. Since Key Club meetings weren’t enough, that included dragging Zuko to see her swim meets when they were in town. Then, of course, forgetting about his existence when Katara showed up. 

Zuko would’ve been annoyed if most of the meets they went Toph, Suki and Sokka hadn’t been there too. 

Sokka, wow, yeah that was indeed a huge plus to sitting at the new table. Because Sokka made Zuko feel things he didn’t know were possible by doing nothing more than simply asking how his day went. Which he did, every day. And he treated Zuko with a gentle but teasing manner that made Zuko wonder what Sokka saw in him. Why did he treat him like this when they barely knew each other? Why didn’t Zuko want it to stop? 

Zuko loved talking with him about all the artists they liked, even when Sokka gave him an in depth conversation about Harry Styles and his sheer “magnitude.” Sokka talked a lot. He loved to talk about everything from really smart science stuff Zuko would never understand, to what flavor of gum was the best. And Zuko loved to listen to him. 

To make matters worse, he was also funny — even if at times unintentionally. So funny that Zuko felt like dying of laughter every time they were together. 

He was starting to worry for his health. Sokka would give him a heart attack one these days and Zuko might not even complain. 

“Zuko?” Suki called his name for the third time and he finally got out of his thoughts. 

She gave him a teasing smile.

“Everyone’s acting like what?” she asked again and he shook his head to finally clear his mind of “Sokka Thoughts.”

“Oh, hm. Everyone’s like, hanging posters, giving out flyers and, hm, girls are talking about dresses?” Zuko says everything at once. He was careful, though, to not speak too loudly because their english teacher hated talking when they were supposed to be reading. 

“Oh, don’t you know about the whole homecoming, spirit week, pep rally time of the year thing?” 

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Uh, I know what they are, pretty sure we had them in my old school,” he says softly. “Just, nothing like this.”

Suki gives him a sympathetic look.

“You poor thing,” she says with slight amusement but still a glint of worry in her eyes. “Zuko, this school is crazy. Everyone takes ‘school spirit’ way too seriously, so these weeks are about to get a little much.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, especially now because homecoming is next weekend,” Suki explained, looking down resentfully at all the reading they had to do. At least today was friday. “The girls and I are getting our dresses tomorrow. We’re all going together, I’m driving everyone like always,” she huffed and Zuko gave her a side smile. “Just for the record, that includes you and Aang.”

“Oh, hm, I don’t even know if I’m going, dances are usually not my thing,” Zuko lets out an awkward laugh. 

Suki frowns and mutters something Zuko can barely hear.

“But I thought,” she tapped her fingers on the desk. “...was going to ask you.”

She waves her hand in the air. 

“Well, anyway, I think you should come because it’ll be a lot of fun, just to hang out, you know?” she adds softly and Zuko ends up unconsciously smiling at her. Suki’s smiles made it really hard not to smile back. 

He hadn’t realized she was in his class the first day of school, because according to Suki, she’d been with Toph at the guidance office. He wondered if Suki would’ve stared at him like the other kids had. He realized he didn’t think she would.

Zuko liked Suki. 

She was different from Katara but they both had similar comforting presences. Although he was starting to catch on that Katara’s comfort was rather motherly, what with the way she liked to — in Sokka’s words, nag and boss them around. Suki’s comfort reminded him a bit of Aang’s or what he supposed would be like to have an older sister. A friendly kind of reassurance and promise of no judgement. 

She was also way cooler than Aang and Zuko felt good about himself just by standing next to her. 

So he decided to give her a chance, because maybe she would give him one of those bright smiles again. 

“I’ll think about it,” he gives in and she does indeed give him a bright smile.

“Great!”

Zuko, however, had not expected the weirdness hanging over the school's sudden boost of “spirit” to escalate after the weekend. 

He wished he had listened to Suki to save him the shock of walking through the school’s entrance monday morning. Him and Aang were immediately attacked by banners and streamers and posters in blue and gold. Aang took everything with a smile while he quietly mourned for his poor eyes. 

“Ah! I’m so excited for homecoming!” Aang bounced on his feet. 

Zuko chuckles.

“I thought no one wanted freshmen to come,” he nudges his shoulder.

“Yeah, they don’t but when Toph and I were talking about it she just said ‘fuck what the upperclassmen want,’” Aang gave his best impression of the girl, his voice getting lower in pitch.

Zuko thought it was hilarious that Aang thought Toph — a fourteen year old girl that was barely as tall as Zuko’s shoulders, had a voice was lower than his own. 

“Plus, Katara said that she went last year and it was fine, so I still want to go!” Aang continued.

“Oooh, does that mean you asked her to be your date already?” Zuko teased, Aang almost tripped on thin air. 

“Haha so funny, have you asked Sokka to be yours?” Aang frowned at him and Zuko slapped the back of his head.

“I don’t even know if I’m going yet,” he huffed, strands of his hair moving with the air blown out.

“What? That’s ridiculous, you have to come!” Aang suddenly jumped in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders. 

Zuko looked at him with a pout on his lips. 

“No I don’t, I’m not that eager to embarrass myself,” he groaned. “Plus, it will be loud and people will be sweaty and I’ll probably be lonely the entire night.”

Aang’s face scrunched up in a way Zuko knew he was about to go on a rant.

“You will absolutely not! First, I’ll be there. Second Sokka will be there. You think I don’t notice the two of you whispering whatever it is gays whisper about, every day during lunch? No way he’ll leave you alone,” Zuko gives him an intense glare, one that clearly warned his life was endangered. 

Aang didn’t care. He knew Zuko was past his resentment towards that word and only got “upset” for the theatrics nowadays. 

“And third, Suki said we’re going as a group. There is a total of five people in that party that will gladly spend the night by your side.” 

Zuko groaned, shaking his shoulders. 

“Aaaang, I don’t know.”

“If you go, I’ll ask Katara to be my date before the bell rings,” Aang said swiftly and when Zuko met his eyes he could see Aang deeply regretted his words. 

Zuko suddenly opened a wide smile, probably way too pleased about that prospect. 

“Oh, well, what are you waiting for then?” he checked his phone. “You only have seven minutes before the bell rings!”

Aang whimpered.

“I hate you, Zuko, I hate you so much,” he cried, his hands pressed to his face as Zuko steered him to the library with an arm around his shoulders.

“You brought this upon yourself,” he chuckled quietly when he saw Katara and the others through the glass door of the library. “Don’t worry, you look good. Just go and speak your heart, Romeo. There’s no way she’ll say no.”

“I will remember this day, Zuko. Karma will get you,” Aang scowled at him. They had finally reached the spot where the group usually hanged out and waited for the bell to ring.

“I’m not afraid of that bitch, she’s fucked me up enough for a lifetime,” Zuko said at the mention of karma and snorted when Aang’s frown deepened. “Hey, guys!” he greeted uncharacteristically cheery and everyone looked at him.

Zuko ignored the way Sokka’s shirt rode up as he moved on one of the bean bags they had at the corner of the library. He couldn’t afford to be distracted in a time like this. Even if the slight show of his brown skin made Zuko want to throw himself out the window.

They all muttered a hi and Zuko went on.

“I think Aangie here has something to say!” he gave Aang a light push in Katara’s direction and the boy glared at him. 

Zuko just hit his finger repeatedly on top of his wrist to warn him about the time. Aang gave him one last death glare before turning to face Katara. 

Zuko caught Sokka eyeing him with curiosity and gave him a tiny amused smile, as if to tell him to wait to see what came next.

“Hi, Katara,” Aang said softly and the girl looked at him with sparkly blue eyes. “Hm, I wanted to know, if you, you know, wanted to maybe go to the homecoming dance with me?”

Sokka and Suki looked at each other in sync, surprise stamped on their faces, and Zuko saw Toph snicker quietly to the side.

Katara’s face was visibly red and Zuko fought off a laugh of his own.

“O-oh,” she said, her eyes wide. “I-I would really love to Aang.”

Aang’s lips widened in a smile just as the group erupted in applause and weird celebratory noises and Zuko tried not to freak out when the mean librarian yelled at them.

Aang and Katara just stared at each other embarrassedly and the bell soon rang. Zuko gave his friend a pat on the shoulder before they went their separate ways to class. Aang’s smile was so wide Zuko wondered if his cheeks hurt.

“Why do I have the feeling you had something to do with that?” Suki jokes as Zuko, Sokka and her made their way to AP Calc. 

They walked side by side, Zuko between the two and while he would’ve normally felt uncomfortable, these two were different. He didn’t feel trapped between them, he felt safe. It was incredibly weird but Zuko had given up trying to figure out why. 

“Aang might’ve said in the heat of trying to convince me to go to homecoming, that he would ask Katara to be his date before the bell rang if I went,” Zuko chuckled lightly to himself, pleased by the outcome. “So obviously I took such an opportunity.”

Sokka and Suki laughed at that and Sokka’s shoulder touched his for a second. 

“You’re evil, wow, and you made him do it in front of us?” Sokka said and Zuko turned his head to not show his embarrassed face.

“I wouldn’t have really forced him to do it!” he huffed and the two looked at him amusedly. “If he decided he didn’t want to I would’ve been completely okay with it.”

“Well, of course! You’re a fair and generous person, Prince Zuko,” Suki teased and Zuko’s heart picked up at the nickname.

“Oh no, did Aang tell you?” he whimpered and wished he could just be an ostrich and stick his face into the ground and never look at anyone ever again.

Yeah, that was a good plan. He would file it for later.

“What, tell you what?” Sokka’s interest was piqued and Zuko saw the way he prodded at Suki’s side, urging her to speak. 

Zuko gave Suki a look, but it probably was too pitiful to have any effect.

“Apparently that’s Zuko’s nickname; Prince Zuko,” she chuckled at his constipated face and Sokka’s eyes twinkled with the news. 

“Hm, so you’re a Prince, huh?” Sokka’s elbow carefully nudged his side and Zuko wanted to die. Or not, because that would mean he would never see Sokka again. But still, the option was tantalizing.

“Uncle calls me that since I was little,” he sighed, feeling a headache coming and they had not even gotten to Calc yet. 

“Hmm, hmm,” Sokka hummed with a pensive look on his face.

“Well, I’m glad you’re going to homecoming, Zuko,” Suki spoke up. “I’ll probably come to pick you up on Saturday like an hour before it starts — actually, why aren’t you in our group chat?” she interrupts herself. “It would be way easier to just text you when I get there.”

Zuko head spins a little because he’d never been in a friend group chat before. It reminded him of when Sokka wanted to know his number for their Biology project. All of Zuki’s previous project partners just did their part and Zuko did his, both at their own perspective houses. 

Of course Sokka wouldn't have been like that.

Zuko wondered what it was like to have a group chat with friends, what they talked about. Did this mean he was officially part of their group already? Were three weeks of conjoined lunch enough for a group chat? Were they going too fast?

Sokka seemed to notice his mental freak out and spoke up. 

“Yeah, I have his number,” he said to Suki. “I can add you and Suki can add Aang if that’s okay?”

Zuko snapped out of it and nodded.

“Y-yeah, that’s fine, a group chat is fine,” he laughed awkwardly and didn’t miss the way Sokka put his hand on his shoulder for a little.

Later, when it was third block and time for study hall, everyone gathered in nearby desks, no longer on opposite sides of the room. 

Only then did Zuko finally check his phone. It had been buzzing for the last two blocks and he figured why once he saw the thirty or so notifications he had. Zuko had noticed Suki and Sokka using their phones during Calc but he couldn’t bring himself to do so in fear of getting caught by Mr. Pakku. 

There was something off about that man. 

He opened his phone to a chat named: **Toph and her Bitches 🥺🥵**

His eyes widened. 

**_SOKKA created a chat_ **

**_SOKKA named the conversation The National Dumbass Association_ **

**SOKKA**

7:30 AM

_hello! if you are currently reading this message_

_congratulations! you were officially selected to_

_be a part of the worst group chat in the country!_

_only the top 6 dumbasses and brain-cell deficient_

_individuals in the nation were accepted!_

_you should be proud of your achievements!_

Zuko covered his mouth to muffle his laugh.

**XXX-XXX-XXX**

7:32 AM

_well that explains why you’re in it 🤡_

**SOKKA**

7:33 AM

_i guess it runs in the family huh 🤡_

Zuko assumed the message was from Katara and added her number to his contact list.

**XXX-XXX-XXX**

7:33 AM

_i understand everyone else, but me?_

_i am the only sane person in this chat and_

_i demand some type of position of power_

**SOKKA**

7:34 AM

_request denied miss suki. i elected myself leader_

_and leader i shall be 😎_

**AANG**

7:34 AM

_oh my, i can’t believe i was selected!_

_this is such an honor!_

_i would like to thank the parents that i don’t have_

_and gyatso and appa and momo, oh and zuko as well_

_because i wouldn’t be the dumb person i am today_

_without their constant care and support !!_

This time he couldn’t hold in his laugh and Sokka broke up his conversation with Toph to eye him amusedly. 

“What are you laughing at?” he chuckled.

“I’m just reading the messages you guys sent,” he said, his smile getting wider as he remembered the texts. “Why is it named Toph and her Bitches?” his lips quirked up even more after saying that.

“Oh, just keep reading, Toph showed up at the beginning of second period,” Sokka reaches to mess with Toph’s hair, the girl groaning. “Wait, hold up. I didn’t see you had renamed the group!”

Toph smirked.

“I just thought it was a more appropriate title!” she threw her hands in the air. 

“But isn’t that also the name of your group chat with Katara and Suki?” 

“What can I say? I don’t make the rules, you’re all my bitches.”

Sokka whined and went on his phone, presumably to change the chat’s name. 

Zuko stopped to think.

“I-is it okay if I ask how you text?” Zuko asked timidly, looking at Toph. “Is just that I never met a blind person before and I guess I’m just curious, I don’t know, sorry if it’s rude to ask.”

He stilled when Toph gave him a smile.

“It’s totally fine. My phone basically tells me everything with this thing called VoiceOver,” she grabs her phone and shows him, a robotic voice announcing the time and how to unlock the phone. “And I use text-to-speech to text people. I was in the bathroom when I texted in the chat ha ha.”

Zuko smiled tiny, grateful for her explanation and realized he’d never talked to Toph much. 

He hoped that would change soon.

“Do you have everyone’s contact Zuko? I can tell you who’s who,” Sokka turned to look at him.

Zuko nodded and extended his phone.

[...]

It was a friday afternoon and Zuko and Aang were stretched out on the rug, playing with Dusk while Uncle watched TV. They were just enjoying some quiet after a long week when both of their phones beeped.

It was the group chat.

**SUKI**

4:30 PM

_are you guys going to today’s game?_

Zuko frowned until he realized she probably meant the homecoming football game happening in a few hours.

**SOKKA**

4:31 PM

_ugh not sure, i was about to take the fattest nap_

**TOPH**

4:32 PM

_i wouldn’t mind, i’m bored af_

Zuko caught himself texting before his brain computed it and advised him against it.

**ZUKO**

4:32 PM

_Isn't it supposed to be pretty cold tonight?_

Aang snorted across from him and Zuko threw a pillow on his face. 

**SOKKA**

4:33 PM

_points were made by prince zuko_

**TOPH**

4:33 PM

_ha, prince zuko_

**AANG**

4:33 PM

_ha, prince zuko 2_

Zuko threw another pillow at him. 

**SUKI**

4:34 PM

_but soh, think with me..._

_cheerleaders in skirts, tight football pants_

Aang giggled when he read the message, his face still obscured with a pillow.

**SOKKA**

4:35 PM

_STOP TRYING TO USE MY_

_BISEXUALITY AGAINST ME,,_

_YOU MONSTER_

Aang’s laugh only grew louder. 

“HAAA, I TOLD YOU HE WASN’T STRAIGHT!” Aang practically screamed and Zuko felt his heart in his throat. 

“OH MY GOD, AANG SHUT UP!” he yelled back, absolutely mortified because Uncle definitely had heard that but seemed to have no reaction. 

He jumped on Aang with the intention of killing him for good with a pillow. 

Zuko refused to think about what the fact that Sokka also liked boys meant. Nope, no way. He would absolutely not entertain that thought for as long as he was sane.

Their phones beeped again.

**KATARA**

4:35 PM

_everyone just stfu_

_we’re going._

4:36 PM

_also make sure to wear jackets,_

_zuko’s right, it’s going to be chilly tonight !!_

**SOKKA**

4:36 PM

_eeish, she’s scary when she_

_puts a period at the end like that_

**AANG**

4:37 PM

_the duality between those two texts_

_*mwuah* chef’s kiss_

**TOPH**

4:37 PM

_if you say so, MOM_

**SUKI**

4:38 PM

_if you say so, MOM 2_

**SOKKA**

4:38 PM

_if you say so, MOM 3_

And so Suki showed up hours later to drive them. Zuko supposed the game had been alright. Their team, The Kyoshi Warriors had destroyed their opponent too quickly for him to complain to Aang about wanting to go home. 

Zuko had been to one or two high school football games out of curiosity before, but he had been alone. Going with a group of people was definitely a different experience. 

It was funny to see Aang and Toph being the loudest freshmen when the upperclassmen started to make fun of their year and asking them to cheer louder. He felt good when Katara left the game for a bit and returned with hot chocolates she had bought for everyone. Or when Suki would get especially excited and grab his arm or shoulders because she couldn’t contain her joy. He also didn’t mind when Sokka gave him his scarf because he saw Zuko shivering against the harsh winds. 

Being good or not, Zuko agreed that the game had been enough social activity for a good two weeks. Still, he woke up the next day only to remember that it was the day of the homecoming dance and came close to crying. 

“What are you wearing?!” Aang asked between a fit of laughter. 

He had biked from his house over to Zuko’s so they could be picked up by Suki in a bit. Zuko did not expect the boy to laugh at him when he answered the door, however.

“What do you mean? Uncle dressed me up,” Zuko said anxiously, staring down at the suit he was wearing. 

“You absolutely can not wear that, gosh, no!” Aang shook his head. “This is prom material, but I’m pretty sure homecoming is supposed to be a tiny bit more casual. At least that’s what Suki told me when I called her earlier because I was freaking out on what to wear.”

Zuko looked at Aang’s outfit. He wore brown slacks, a black belt and a yellow flowery dress shirt. And of course, his beanie. Zuko could count on his fingers the times he’d seen Aang without it. He wondered if he was born with it, or maybe if he showered with it still on too.

He laughed quietly to himself at the thought.

“Okay, now let’s fix you up,” Aang grabbed Zuko’s hand and dragged him back to his room. “Also, please don’t let anyone ever gel your hair again.”

By the time Suki let them know she was there, he was ready. Aang left him wearing black slacks, a black satin button down shirt and a wine red tie. Aang also had made his hair messier than it was when Zuko woke up. According to him it looked better like that.

“I don’t know, I feel like the tie just makes you look all the more powerful, you know?” Aang hummed as they made their way outside.

“I don’t even know at this point,” Zuko sighed. “Beats going naked I guess.”

Aang snorted.

Suki greeted them with a smile when they got to the driveway. He saw Sokka sitting on the passenger seat while Katara and Toph sat on the back. 

“Hey boys, looking good!” she complimented them and Zuko’s cheeks felt warm in an instant, especially when Sokka caught his eyes. 

His hair looked different. 

It looked like his usual wolf tail but there was more. There were two tiny braids that graciously crossed halfway across his head, tied with a thick blue band along with the rest of Sokka’s combed-back hair. There were also small pearly beads placed where the braids started and other two closer to where they ended. They were similar to the white necklace Sokka always wore tight on his neck and Zuko thought they were beautiful.

To top it off he also had two earrings with blue stones that matched his eyes and the blue blouse he wore with three buttons opened. 

Holy shit, Zuko was absolutely not coming back from that dance alive.

“Suki’s right, everyone looks hot as fuck,” Toph added after a beat and Zuko saw Aang about to thank her until he realized what she did. 

Toph laughed loudly.

“Ha get it? I’m blind!” she continued to laugh and Sokka tried to bite back a fond smile. 

“Yes, Toph dear, we get it,” Sokka said.

“For all I know you could all actually look like shit, but oh well.”

Suki chuckled.

“Anyway, hop on you two. We have a party to go to!” 

The ride to the party was similar to the few rides Zuko had taken with the group on Suki’s jeep. It was a tight fit for him, Aang, Katara and Toph sitting in the back, but he knew Uncle’s car wouldn’t be that much better. 

Toph and Sokka argued about what song to play next because Katara always tried to pick them all. Aang would sing every song at the top of his lungs no matter who chose it. Suki just sighed quietly from time to time and stuck her tongue out when Sokka would do weird faces at her.

Zuko liked to watch them and hear them laugh. It was oddly peaceful being surrounded by them, a silence reassurance in the sound of their voices and touches.

The jeep wrangler was off, though, and Zuko soon began to slowly curl into himself as the cold winds got harsher.

Ugh, why did he listen to Aang and ditched the suit? At least it had a jacket.

“Oh, uh, Zuko?” Sokka spoke up, a couple minutes into the drive. “I know you don’t like the cold and I kind of brought this blazer just in case _I_ got cold, but, uh, you can wear it if you want?”

Zuko’s heart sped up.

He once again refused to take into account that he noticed Sokka always had a jacket around him these days. Ignored the fact that it’s been happening ever since the day in the lake when Zuko had mentioned he got cold easily. Instead he told himself that Sokka was actually just cold because it was early autumn. It had no relation to him whatsoever. 

_Stop being so conceited, Zuko._

“Ah, thanks, Sokka,” he muttered quietly, not able to look him in the eyes but accepting the boy’s offer anyway.

The dark blazer was thin and didn’t help that much against the wind but Zuko’s chest was warm anyway. 

Plus, the blazer smelled like Sokka’s cologne. He had become more familiar with the smell when Sokka returned his favorite hoodie, the one that now had his scent. It faded every time Zuko wore it but the smell was still strong on the fabric of Sokka’s blazer and Zuko was definitely not coming back from this dance alive.

“Wow, bro, you’re such a gentleman,” Katara mocked, her eyes sharp to the way Zuko gripped the blazer between his fingers.

“I know, sis! Maybe ask Aang to take notes!” Sokka turned to the backseat to respond drily.

Aang’s head turned immediately at the mention of his name.

“Hey, I am a total gentleman!” Aang whined and Zuko put an arm around him.

“Yes, you are, buddy,” he shook his head in quiet laughter. 

Zuko didn’t know what to expect of the dance when he got there but there was a long line of cars of parents dropping their kids off and the principal had a breathalyzer in his hand. 

Small groups of students were distributed on the grass surrounding the venue and they talked or took pictures while the sun was still up. 

After Suki parked the car, they got into the party with no problem. That is, besides Toph’s offhand comment about how she wouldn’t be stupid enough to drink before the party and simply smuggle something in her bag, when they passed through the breathalyzer. 

Sokka had to very quickly explain to the principal that yes, Toph had been joking and no, she would never try to sneak in alcohol into a school event. Also, Mr. Principal, do you remember that poor Tophie is blind? 

The man let them go with a warning that they would use the breathalyzer on every student that left the party as well, and Toph did her best to hide her smirk. It was probably one of the funniest and most embarrassing moments of Zuko’s life. 

Suki insisted they took a couple of pictures before going in and Zuko fears he looked incredibly uncomfortable in all of them. 

Once they officially got in, Katara didn’t wait a second more to claim one of the table’s as theirs and usher them into leaving their belongings there so no one would take it. 

Not many people were there yet but Aang was already marching his way to the dance floor with Katara’s wrist in one hand and Suki’s on the other. 

Zuko barely had time to look around and admire the fairy lights used for decoration and Sokka was already gone from the table. Zuko later caught him investigating the food on the other side of the room.

Seeing as they were the only ones left, he sat next to Toph and decided he would make her his party-buddy for the night.

“Parties are not your thing?” Toph asked when she noticed him pulling the chair next to hers.

“Uh, not really,” he confessed. “It’s not like I’ve been to many, but that’s probably why I don’t like them much, uh I don’t know how to act. And people, uh, kinda make me nervous.”

Toph nodded her head. 

“Yeah, it’s actually my first high school party so I guess we’re on the same boat, Princess,” she smiled and Zuko groaned softly at the nickname.

“Ugh, I hate Aang for ever telling Suki that,” he leans his head on his hand for dramatic effect.

“Hey, you needed a nickname!” she shrugged her shoulders. “Anyway, wanna play this game Sokka and I play when we’re bored?”

“Sure,” Zuko perked up at the offer. 

Toph was the one he had spent the last time with, out of the girls and Sokka. He wanted to get closer to her, so he would bite back his awkwardness and play the game if it was what it took.

“So basically I’ll point to a random spot in the room and you have to describe it or any of the people around it with as many details as possible,” Toph explains it. “Sokka usually does it when we’re in new places or ones that I don’t know really well. It kinda gives me a better sense of space? If that even makes any fucking sense,” she snorted. 

“No, yeah it does,” Zuko is quick to add. “I don’t feel comfortable in crowded or new spaces that much either so I kinda get wanting to know it better.”

Toph gave him a sincere smile before she went ahead and pointed to a random spot of the venue. 

Zuko smiled when he saw where she pointed at. 

“Wow, starting off well,” he said. “That’s where the dance floor is and you pointed almost directly at Aang’s direction.”

Toph giggled.

“Fucking Twinkle Toes,” she giggles again. “Let me guess, he’s dancing?”

“I guess one doesn’t require eyesight to know that,” he jokes lightly and Toph smiles. “Yeah, he’s currently dancing like a fool between Katara and Suki but the girls are having the time of their life,” Zuko unconsciously smiles at the scene of their friends having fun. “To their left is where the DJ is and since the party just started there are only a handful of people dancing.”

The girl nodded, a gentler smile taking up her lips. 

“How is the decoration?” she asks softly, resting her head on her hand. 

Zuko takes a minute to look at the golden touches around the wooden walls and floors and the fairy lights and tries his best to explain how pretty and elegant everything looks to Toph. The girl seems at peace.

“Do the girls look pretty too? They dragged me to buy dresses with them but they didn’t say much about them and just picked one for me,” she touches the fabric of her light green dress. “I’m guessing they picked a sparkly one.”

Zuko nods before he realizes Toph won’t understand and so he speaks up.

“The girls look beautiful,” he says seeing the way Katara’s two-piece baby blue dress moved as she danced with Aang. The way Suki looked gorgeous and so grown up in her tight satin dress, the golden yellow matching her eyeshadow. “You also look very pretty, Toph,” he doesn’t forget to add.

Because it’s true, not only because the girls had done Toph’s makeup and hair so well, but because Zuko thought he was finally understanding her. 

He doesn’t miss the way Toph’s cheeks tint pink and truly realizes they’re more similar than he thought.

“Ehh, don’t say things like that,” Toph tried to frown but Zuko saw that she couldn’t really. “Okay, what’s there?” she points again and Zuko laughs louder this time.

“That’s where the buffet is, and so, also where Sokka is,” he presses a hand to his mouth, watching Sokka’s tiny food plate holding more food than it was designed to. “Someone should stop him before he steals everything, you could feed a family of three for a month with all the food on his plate.”

Toph roared in laughter.

“He’s so embarrassing, uughh,” she continued to laugh.

“Oh, no, he’s coming back,” Zuko laughs softly, watching Sokka come towards them with a wide smile on his face.

“Wow, you guys!” Sokka exclaims when he gets closer to the table, taking a big sip of whatever was in his cup. “One of the waiters was handing out drinks and I took one and it’s the best thing ever!”

Him and Toph share an amused smile.

“What is it?” she asked.

“It’s cactus juice!” he says so loudly people passing by look at him briefly. “I was really thirsty after eating one of their cheese thingies but then I drank this and I’m not thirsty anymore!” he continued excitedly. “You guys have to drink it! It’ll quench ya! It’s the quenchiest!” 

Zuko couldn’t stop the full body laugh he had, his shoulders shaking in the process.

“What the fuck, Snoozles,” Toph said in between her giggle fit. “You sure _you_ didn’t sneak in alcohol?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Toph,” he waves his hand dismissively. “Katara would skin me alive if I had.”

And after three weeks getting closer to their group and Katara, Zuko realizes that’s probably not as far fetched as it sounded.

“We were just playing the Blind game,” Toph tells Sokka as he sat next to her, already stuffing his mouth full of food.

“Without me?” he sounded outraged, but the way his lips quirked up told Zuko he didn’t mind that much.

“You were too busy being quenched by your cactus juice,” Zuko mocks and feels giddy when Toph laughs again.

“What, are you two now like a thing? Are you going to join forces to destroy me?” Sokka says dramatically, draping himself over the table. 

“Pfff, like you need that many people to ‘destroy’ you,” Toph shakes her head. “Plus, I like Zuko, he’s got spunk.”

Zuko’s eyes widen and feels tempted to ask why she thinks so. Maybe she was starting to understand him too.

“Well, I was going to invite you two to the dance floor but I guess you’d rather stay here and be best buddies,” Sokka sighs dramatically.

“Ugh, let’s go you big baby,” Toph rolls her eyes as holds on to Sokka’s arm. 

Zuko watched the two of them stand up and feels his heartbeat pick up when Sokka extends an arm for him as well.

“I am a gentleman, of course. No way I’m leaving your Majesty behind,” Sokka says in a way that’s supposed to be teasing and funny but makes Zuko’s insides twist.

He hesitates long enough for Toph to speak up.

“Hurry up, Princess, we all know you want it,” she muses.

Zuko feels his cheeks heat up as he abruptly stands up and tentatively rests his hand on Sokka’s naked arm. 

Sokka stopped by the less crowded area of the dance floor and Zuko felt quietly grateful for that. Sokka then called over the girls and Aang, so they could all be together and Aang came jumping on his feet. 

Zuko didn't miss the way he held Katara’s hand but remained quiet about it, settling for elbowing Aang on the ribs and winking at him. It was worth it anyway, what with the way he got all red.

As the night went on, Zuko felt his inhibitions slowly dissipate. He would never get to Aang’s level of confidence. At some point a circle of people had even formed around his friend and they all cheered loudly as Aang danced to a song he didn’t know well. Sokka recorded the entire thing all the while laughing hysterically.

He would never be like Aang, but Zuko felt content with just moving side to side next to Toph. They continued to play the Blind game and joke about the weird people around them, even from the dance floor.

Later, Suki grabbed him to dance when Mr. Brightside started to blast through the speakers. Zuko couldn’t not smile, captivated by the way everyone on the dance floor started to scream the lyrics of the song. His grip on Suki’s hands was tight as they moved, his body feeling lighter than air. Zuko knew that they were past dancing by now; jumping madly and laughing at each other’s faces and movements. But he doesn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. 

They had kind of drifted from the group during their jumping frenzy, so his other friends came closer to them as the song went on. They all quickly surrounded Toph so no one would bump into her, the dance floor much more crowded now. 

Zuko could barely see through the blur of bodies moving or flashes of colored lights and hear anything besides shouts but it wasn’t the nightmare he would’ve judged otherwise. It felt good because when he looked more closely he could see Aang and Katara still holding hands while looking into each other’s eyes, and Toph hanging tight to Sokka’s arms with an unwavering smile and Suki with her hands up into the air. And Sokka, who looked absolutely breathtaking under the lights, even if had the most absurd movements he had ever seen.

Zuko thinks Katara screamed something about him singing with them but he wasn’t sure and when he least expected it she reached out and began to tickle him. Zuko felt his eyes water and gave in between laughs and joined them in time for the last chorus. His eyes locked with Sokka’s shiny ones and he gave him the widest smile he had.

After the song was over, Katara yelled over the music announcing dinner should be getting served by now so they should go sit. Zuko was happy to oblige, his feet were killing him.

“OH,” Sokka exclaimed after they all had finally gotten out of the dinner line and settled with their plates. “AH! I love this song!” he left the table right away, his food long forgotten for the dance floor yet again.

Zuko recognized the song playing as being from one of the bands Sokka liked. 

He was going to eat the salad he got, Zuko swears he was, but he couldn’t not watch the way Sokka moved along the music. His movements no longer the exaggerated and comical ones he had earlier with Toph. They were smooth and pretty and elegant. 

Zuko couldn’t look away if he tried. Look away from how his skin looked under the flashing lights and the absolute freedom in his limbs. Sokka looked weightless and Zuko longed to be like that too. To not feel gravity’s constant punch of his limbs to the ground. Sokka’s smile was — the boy was, free. 

Zuko couldn’t wrap his mind around how mesmerizing and hypnotizing he was, it was the most beautiful thing Zuko had ever seen.

And so his heat faltered when Sokka sang at top of his lungs, “I was a king under your control!”

“He’s staring isn’t he?” Toph asked quietly and Zuko knew she had a smirk on her face. 

“Of course he is,” Suki teased and Zuko turned around to frown at her. “What are you waiting for? Go dance with him, dummy!”

Zuko’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“What! Are you crazy? No!” he moved his hair out of his eyes anxiously, itching for his necklace but it was under his shirt and tie.

“He won’t bite, Zuko,” Suki said softer this time, the only way he could hear her was because she sat next to him. 

He ignored Toph muttering a quiet, “Unless you want to,” and focused on Suki.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

He found himself speechless at her question. 

“Why?”

She smiled. 

“I don’t know, I just feel like you would have a great time if you went, and if you’re scared to go alone, I’ll stay for a while,” her hazel eyes were so kind Zuko didn’t know how to react. “Only if you want to, of course!”

“U-uh, okay?” his voice wavered and he regretted saying that instantly.

“Great! But first,” she reached for his tie and undid it before he had a chance to ask why and what — was she unbuttoning his shirt?

“SUKI! What are you doing?” he whisper yelled to not attract attention from the rest of the table but Aang and Katara were pretty wrapped up on each other and Toph was too preoccupied with eating her ice cream.

“I’m helping you,” she said, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she wrapped his now loose tie around his collar and let it hang to the sides. “You look really hot, oh my God, Sokka’s gonna freak.”

Zuko’s face feels really really warm. 

“Sukiii, stooop,” he whines and she simply kisses his cheek. 

Yeah, his faces feels even warmer now. 

“Look, we don’t have to talk about it yet, but I have an idea of why you can’t take your eyes off of Soh,” she rests her hand on his shoulder. “Believe me, I was once like you. Well, kinda. Not really. Anyway, that’s a story for another day, time’s running out!” she stands up at once and drags him to where Sokka was by the wrist. 

Zuko had many, many questions about what Suki had just said — especially about what she thought was the reason Zuko watched Sokka so closely. But all at once his mind went blank. 

Only a few meters from him stood Sokka and his bright blue eyes and they looked directly at him. His lips were quirked up in what was not really a smile but was still too elated to be a smirk. And he got closer and closer and Sokka’s smile only widened as he neared Zuko. When he thought his heart couldn’t take much longer, Sokka put both his hands on his shoulders and asked him to sing the song with him. 

He didn’t even notice that Suki wasn’t by his side anymore and just let Sokka’s hands on his shoulders guide him. Sokka had complete control of him but he’d never felt so _free_. Like everything that held him down vanished with Sokka’s hands on him.

And Zuko had called it. 

He indeed did not come back alive from that dance, because he could swear his heart was no longer beating inside his chest. But somewhere between Sokka’s pretty manicured fingers.

[...]

Zuko slept until noon the next day, and his cheeks hurt for the rest of the weekend because he had never smiled so much in his life. 

He was unused to it, but it was something he didn’t really mind getting acquainted with. Especially if the process involved Sokka.

Still, Zuko was tired. He swore he had exhausted his social energy and skills and was glad he would finally have some peace. 

But since things never went his way, so Monday morning was when the weirdness started. 

First being Aang leaving his house wearing an elmo footie pajama, when Zuko went to pick him up.

 _Oh Nononononono_ , he could not deal with this right now.

“What the fuck,” Zuko muttered when the boy took the passenger seat. 

Aang looked at him confused.

“What?” he asked.

“Why are you wearing pajamas,” Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why are you not?” Aang had the audacity to sound indignated. “It’s spirit week! And today’s pajama day!”

Zuko looked up at him and once again remembered Suki’s words.

_“Zuko, this school is crazy. Everyone takes ‘school spirit’ way too seriously, so these weeks are about to get a little much.”_

He thought the craziness was over, shit.

Zuko refused to talk about the subject any further so he turned around and drove to school. He also didn’t know how to ask Aang what was up with him and Katara since the homecoming dance, so he remained silent. 

It was just his luck that from the parking lot he could count the number of people who _didn’t_ wear pajamas. 

And it all got progressively worse when Aang and him met up with their friends at the library and they all wore pajamas as well. The pajamas weren’t even your typical sweats and hoodie, of course they were the over the top ones. 

They all wore animal footies. 

Sokka wore a wolf one. The only reason Zuko would not complain was because Sokka had also let his hair down and who could get mad at someone that… cute. 

“You’re not wearing anything?” Toph asked, tugging at his shirt. 

He couldn’t take her seriously with the rat pajama.

“No, I’m not,” Zuko groaned.

“Eh, what a loser,” she mocked and Zuko fronwed. 

“Yeah, yeah, someone's wearing an elmo footie pajama but _I’m_ the loser,” he bit back and Aang whined saying that was mean.

“Toph, leave him alone, Zuko’s grumpy today,” Suki teased. “I told you things were gonna get worse.” 

Zuko shook his head. 

“I didn’t know it would be like this.”

“Just give in to the madness, Zuko,” Sokka put an arm around his shoulders. “It’s fun, I swear! Tomorrow is costume day, so just dress like you normally do and you can tell people you dressed up as an E-boy!” 

They laughed and Zuko felt a bit of an urge to do it as well, but he was more done with life than anything. 

“I wanna die,” he said quietly and they all just laughed at him again. 

Zuko arrived at the decision that if he ignored the problem it would go away, a _great_ coping mechanism he learned all on his own. 

So he pretended he didn’t know any of them for the rest of the day. And knowing that, they made a show of yelling his name and waving at him whenever they saw Zuko in the hallways.

The next day Aang came out of his house as a goth. He wore all black, huge leather boots, black nail polish and so much eyeliner Zuko was scared. Aang was also wearing a black beanie this time, and Zuko oddly missed the blue arrow. 

Oh my, was that black lipstick?

“Where the fuck did you get all that?” he asked with wide eyes when Aang came in through the car door.

“Ohh, Suki!” his smile destroyed the dark image he portrayed. “I had a few black clothes but she borrowed me the boots and painted my nails and taught me how to do eyeliner!”

Zuko felt breathless, still weirded out by Aang and the stark imagine of him as a goth. Still, slowly he made himself drive.

“When was that, exactly?” he hummed, trying to get himself to focus on the road.

“Yesterday after dance practice,” he said in a sing song voice, playing a bright pop song that made Zuko’s head spin. 

He would have put more effort into what he wore but Zuko wasn’t particularly creative and could’t think of a costume. So he listened to Sokka and looked into E-boy stuff only to end up seeing videos and things he wished he never had. 

In the end he settled for wearing a couple of chains around his neck and a striped long sleeve shirt under a graphic tee. He paled in comparison to Aang but anyone would.

Zuko at least enjoyed the costumes today, so he wasn’t as grumpy. He especially liked how Katara, Suki and Toph dressed up as the powerpuff girls. 

“I was born to be Buttercup,” Toph smiled and Zuko agreed, fondly touching her head.

She looked adorable in her green top and green hair clips.

“I was going to dress as Mojo Jojo, but I don’t know, I think this one fits me better,” Sokka said with a hand on his chin. 

Sokka had dressed up as Flynn Rider. It was something Zuko did not expect to be into, but at this point nothing fazed him. He looked great in the blue jacket, anyway.

“Alright, Zuko. Listen,” Sokka suddenly put a hand on his shoulder. 

They were in the middle of the library and Zuko could hear his friends snickering around them, like they knew what was coming. Zuko was aware he was blushing but whenever he tried to look away, Sokka’s face just came into his field of vision again. 

“I didn’t want to have to this,” Sokka continued. “But you left me no choice! Here comes the smolder.”

Zuko hated it here. 

As the week went by Zuko slowly wasn’t as shocked as before, numb to Aang’s scary dedication to putting his all in whatever they were supposed to wear.

On wednesday he tricked Zuko into wearing the same thing as him for Twin Day. On thursday, each grade was told to wear a different color and since the freshman color was orange, Aang indeed came in orange. Orange shirt, orange socks, orange pants — at some point he tried to show Zuko his underwear but that’s where he drew the line. He even wore orange shoes. 

“Oh my God, Katara, how can you be attracted to that,” Zuko whispered to the girl at some point during the day, and got a light punch to the arm.

“I could ask you the same thing,” she smirked, pointing at Sokka wearing purple face paint. 

Zuko sighed and quietly admitted defeat. He didn’t deny her claim but he didn’t exactly agree with it either. 

“So are you guys dating?”

“Shut up Zuko!”

That thursday afternoon he was trying to play Pai Sho with Uncle, when he got a text from Sokka.

**SOKKA**

3:30 PM

_hey, zu_

He had to read the message four times to make sure what he read was right. Shit, Sokka had a nickname for him. It was pretty close to a nickname Zuko would rather forget but they came from two completely different people. 

And, shit, that was a cute nickname.

Uncle eyed him curiously before Zuko took a deep breath and typed.

**ZUKO**

3:32 PM

_Hi_

It didn’t take long for Sokka to reply.

  
  


**SOKKA**

3:33 PM

_so,, the sports teams kinda have this tradition_

_of having a sleepover before the pep rally_

_so they can get ready, wear their team shirts_

_and school spirit stuff together uk?_

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding where the conversation was going. 

**SOKKA**

3:34 PM

_well, katara had a fight with her teammates_

_bcs there’s a few of them that are mean to toph_

_so she said she wouldn’t go to their sleepover_

_but she still feels pretty bad about it_

_bcs she was rlly looking forward to it_

3:35 PM

_so suki came up with the idea_

_of us having our own sleepover!_

_i just wanted to know if you wanted to come,_

_bcs you’re invited, ofc :)_

He wondered what kind of look he had on his face because Uncle speaks up.

“What is it, nephew?” he asks softly, fiddling with the Pai Sho tiles. 

Zuko is quiet for a few seconds before he answers, “I was invited to a sleepover.”

Uncle looks up and slowly smiles tenderly at him.

“That’s great news! You’ve never been to one, correct?” he asks, pouring more tea into Zuko’s cup.

Zuko nods, taking a sip. Uncle knew he loved jasmine tea so whenever they were together, that’s exactly what he brew.

“What’s on you mind, Prince Zuko?” Uncle looks attentively into his eyes, he knew his nephew well, could see right through his blank expression.

“I’m just worried because I’ve never been to one,” Zuko sighs. “And I don’t know, I guess I’m still getting used to what it feels like to have friends.”

Uncle quietly shakes his head as to tell him he knew what Zuko meant. 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with your new friends,” he adds. “I assume you enjoy their company then?”

“Yeah,” Zuko looks at his hands. “They’re… the best,” a trace of a smile forms on his lips as he says that. 

“Tell me about them,” Uncle says gently. 

“Well, you know Aang,” Zuko snorts. “I never met anyone quite like him. I don’t think I would’ve been able to be how I am right now without him. I probably wouldn’t even have the courage to speak to any of them if it weren’t for him.”

“I understand what you mean, Aang is a very special one,” Uncle makes his next move on Pai Sho. “But I don’t know, Prince Zuko, you _are_ very brave. It might have taken longer but I am sure you have found your friends at the right time, at your own pace.” 

Zuko is instantly reminded of Toph saying he had “spunk.”

“There’s Toph,” Zuko says with an edge of softness to his words. “She’s Aang’s age and she’s just incredible. She’s probably the strongest kid I’ve ever met,” he smiles. “She’s kind of a brute but it’s just how she masks how much she cares, and, oh yeah I forgot to say she’s blind,” he trips over his words. “Well, she’s the first blind person I’ve met and it just feels different talking to her, she’s the only person that’s never _seen_ my scar. Not ignored it or not paid it much mind, just never seen it. And she still talks to me, she texts me every other day now and it’s great.”

He looks up from his hands and sees Uncle watching him with caring eyes. 

“What else?” he asks, smiling in a way that’s familiar but new. 

Had Uncle seen something different in Zuko?

“Oh there’s Suki, she’s really nice and just feels like an older sister I never had. She’s so cool. And there’s Katara, she’s a really talented swimmer and everyone says she acts too much like a mother but I don’t mind it. She makes me feel like she actually cares.” 

Zuko had so much he wanted to say. So much it felt like there wasn’t a measure of time long enough for him to use all the words he wanted. 

“There’s also, uh, Sokka and he, he’s really smart. And he’s really funny and I love talking or hearing him talk. He’s the first boyf- I mean friend that is a boy that I had that’s my age.”

Ugh, he was so embarrassing. He shut his eyes tight and thought that the plan of becoming an ostrich sounded perfect right about now.

Uncle catches him by surprise by asking, “Have you decided if you’re going to the sleepover?”

Zuko stills for a second before opening a small smile and nodding. He had been prepared to speak some more about them but somehow talking with Uncle helped clear his mind. 

**ZUKO**

3:43 PM

_I would love to go, Sokka_

_:)_

**SOKKA**

3:44 PM

_omg, is that a smiley face???_

_who are you and what have you done_

_to my zuko???_

Zuko stares down at his phone and opens a flustered smile, his cheeks tinted pink.

“Why don’t you tell me a little more about your friends before you go, Prince Zuko?”

And Zuko does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally the sleepover was going to be in this chapter but it would be too massive so i moved it to the next. also, we will have some resemblance to a plot next chapter!! interpret that as you will lol
> 
> oof this chapter was rough bcs this is officially my last week of school and i had so many projects and hw to do. i literally just finished revising everything but i am so sorry in advance if there are any typos or if the chapter is not as good.
> 
> i still hope you enjoyed it even tho i am not particularly happy about it, so i might edit it throughout the weekend but idk lmk what you think
> 
> also the song sokka was singing was king by years & years which thedoodlelord recommended and I LOVED IT so if you guys have other artists or songs to share, pls do!
> 
> here is my twt! where i was ranting about finishing the chapter and all the work i had to do lol so follow me if you want!
> 
> \- [bluemoon_three](https://twitter.com/BlueMoon_Three)
> 
> the fanfic playlist!
> 
> \- [playlist](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/a-mend-your-soul-playlist/pl.u-vxy6J6jTza9qPBk)
> 
> have a great weekend babies and take care!<333


	6. chapter 6 - man with the kind eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i’m so sorry for the late update! T^T  
> i gave an explanation as to why on my twt but i don’t know if you saw it. to summarize, last week was my last week of school and i couldn’t work enough on the chapter to satisfy me :( so i took this extra week to continue to work on it!
> 
> i’ll work harder so this won’t happen again. i hope you’ll like the chapter! 
> 
> here’s my twt in case of any other updates and the playlist!
> 
> \- [bluemoon_three](https://twitter.com/BlueMoon_Three)
> 
> \- [playlist](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/a-mend-your-soul-playlist/pl.u-vxy6J6jTza9qPBk)

**.chapter 6 - man with the kind eyes**

Zuko had been stuffing his travel bag full of clothes and what he assumed was needed for tomorrow morning, when the doorbell rang. 

He looks up from his bag and sees Dusk sitting on his bed, staring back at him. 

“It’s probably Suki,” he thinks out loud, extending a hand to run his thumb through the fur on the cat’s forehead. “Wanna help me take this downstairs, girl?” Zuko adds softly receiving a quiet meow as a response. 

He throws his travel bag and school bag each on one shoulder and looks around his room to make sure he got everything he needed. He had made a mess of it with the spike of anxiety he felt trying to decide what to take or not. Like Uncle had said, he never had been to a sleepover before. He felt too embarrassed to ask anyone what to bring — except for maybe Aang, so he ended up going with his gut. He would just have to tidy everything once he got back home. 

Zuko presses his mouth to a thin line in a mix of excitement and anxiety. He had no idea how the night would go but he looked forward to it despite the mess it made of his feelings. He tries to make it to his door but instead ends up almost tripping over Dusk, who had decided to nuzzle his feet.

“Hey, silly, you can’t do that while I’m walking, I could’ve hurt you!” Zuko says exasperated before sighing upon seeing how Dusk looked up at him. He ends picking her up. “I’ll just be gone for one night, I promise I’ll be back,” he speaks softly with a tiny smile on his lips, as he runs his hand up and down her back. 

He leaves his room without any other obstacles this time, and once downstairs, Zuko drops one of his bags to the floor to open the door to Suki. 

“Hi!”

 _Oh_ , that was definitely not Suki.

“Sokka?” Zuko asks with confusion reflected on his face. 

The boy laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. 

“Yeah. So before you ask, you see, I know you texted the group saying you needed a ride because your uncle needed the car and all,” Sokka started to explain. “It’s just that Suki needed to pick Toph up too, so I thought I could just pick you and Aang up because Toph lives on the other side of town, since you know, her parents are rich as fuck, and it’d take longer if Suki had to pick you two up as well,” he spoke so fast Zuko was afraid that if he blinked he would miss information. 

“What did you even drive here with?” Zuko asks with a trail of a smile on his lips. 

Something about Sokka having one of his word vomits was incredibly charming. 

“Gran Gran’s old car,” Sokka looks down at his feet as he softly mutters the words, gesturing to the old car parked on the driveway and Zuko chuckles lightly. “Also, is that your cat?”

His eyebrows raise as he remembers Dusk on his arms.

“Oh, yeah, uh, her name is Dusk,” he adds with a smile. “I adopted her from the animal shelter when I first moved here, it’s how I met Aang.”

Sokka’s eyes widen. 

“Wait, really? Oh my — Sparky!” Sokka opens the widest smile and moves his head to get a better look at the cat. “She’s so big now, wow!”

Zuko tilts his head to the side in confusion.

“Katara and I found her under our porch this summer and we took her to the animal shelter. That’s how _we_ met Aang,” Sokka looks up to Zuko’s eyes and he feels his heart pick up at how excited the boy looked. “I can’t believe _you_ adopted her.” 

Zuko looks at the way Sokka softly touched Dusk and for a moment thinks about the boy finding the kitten outside his door, one summer morning. Thinks about Dusk being found weeks before he and Uncle moved, of Katara and Sokka meeting Aang. Of him meeting Aang. Of how they are all friends now. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and thinks of the flap of a butterfly’s wings. And wonders if maybe his life is really looking up. 

After asking way too many questions about the cat, Sokka helps Zuko load his things to Gran Gran’s ancient blue volkswagen beetle that Zuko fears will collapse at any moment. 

“Look, I can’t promise anything,” Sokka sighs as he starts the car. “But, if we die, we die like men.” 

It takes almost five minutes to convince Aang to climb up the car, once they reach his house. All because Aang apparently had a weird trauma of old cars. Zuko could only wonder, but after promising he would not make fun of Aang for a week, the drive to Sokka’s house was tranquil.

Zuko still catches himself in thought however, as if the past couple of weeks — which he now realizes is rather the past month, were finally sinking in. With the craziness of homecoming and spirit week and growing closer to four new people, Zuko feels he can only now breathe and slow down and digest it all. 

He quietly watched how concentrated Sokka looked behind the wheel, his brows knitted and lips pursed. Sokka wasn’t able to relax while driving yet, paying extra close attention to everything around him, which just made his intention of picking them up all the sweeter. Zuko then lets himself listen to Aang’s little laughs, the boy probably texting one of his friends. The way Aang almost wheezed every time he breathed in made him want to laugh along with him. And Zuko realized he didn’t want this to stop. Didn’t want to ever not be their friend anymore, didn’t want to lose the people who made him laugh more than he had his entire life. 

Because even when he was alone at home or in class, Zuko didn’t feel as much anymore. Not when with one look at his phone he would find messages — be it from the group chat or private ones, of people who simply enjoyed _talking_ to him. 

And maybe nothing would really be enough to seal the black hole inside of him; not Uncle, not Aang, not Sokka, not Katara, not Suki, not Toph. Because at night, he was still afraid of the dark, afraid of his head and afraid that it would all disappear. But still, Zuko had never felt this complete. Never felt this happy. 

They hopefully get to their destination in one piece and Sokka slaps the back of Aang’s head when he throws himself on the pavement in relief. Zuko laughs quietly as he gently nudges Aang with his leg and ushers him to stand up and get his things. 

Walking in to Sokka and Katara’s house was a different experience than the first time he did so, especially considering he wasn’t mortified like before. Zuko was nowhere near as familiar with the sibling’s residence as he was with his own or Aang’s, for that matter. Still, he felt that the house was honest of its nature and that of the people who lived there, in a way Zuko felt he understood Katara and Sokka better just by taking a look around. 

Much like Aang’s — and unlike Zuko’s, the home was filled with photographs of the family. Of Sokka and Katara at all ages, of them and Gran Gran, or them with Suki and Toph. But there was one photograph in particular that caught Zuko’s eyes. It was of a beautiful woman that looked a lot like an older version of Katara, with a little girl on her lap he could only conclude was indeed Katara. 

He assumed it was their late mother. 

She was everywhere in the house, pictures of her in every corner he turned to and he wondered if it made the siblings miss her any less. He was afraid it didn’t. 

The man on the photographs that was often by the woman’s side, Zuko could also only also assume was their dad. His blue eyes reminded Zuko of Sokka’s at times, the slight amusement in them and the warm fondness reflected as he looked at his family. 

Sokka never mentioned his dad much but he had never said he died either. Seeing as Zuko had never seen the man around and the siblings only ever talked about Gran Gran when having to ask permission for something, Zuko wondered if their dad was out of the picture. 

Despite the lack of a parental figure besides their grandmother, the house was cozy and filled with remainders of those who did live there. Katara’s numerous swimming trophies and Sokka’s academic awards being displayed by the living room. As wells as a closet full of weird games and old toys that was still open since the last time Zuko had been there. The Wii and the Playstation cords were still a mess as they connected to the TV and their remotes were scattered across the living room. The house smelled like a combination of Sokka and Katara and the sea, if that even made sense. And Zuko appreciated it a lot more than he did the first time around. 

“Oh, hi guys!” Katara welcomed them from the couch, a bright smile on her face. Zuko could still see the remainders of puffy red eyes on her face and felt his expression soften as they approached her. “Suki said she’d be here in a few minutes, but you guys can put your stuff by the stairs, we’ll be camping out here, tonight,” she smiled and Zuko and Sokka looked at each other when Aang put a gentle hand on her cheek. 

“Well, I’ll of course be taking the couch, but you can roll out your sleeping bags later,” Sokka cleared his throat, turning his back to his sister and Aang’s mushiness. 

“Oh, I don’t think I brought a sleeping bag…” Zuko lets out quietly, not wanting to mention he didn’t actually own one. 

“That’s okay,” Katara speaks up. “We can lend you one, or you could share the couch with Sokka, of course.”

Zuko doesn’t miss her teasing tone and is quietly thankful for the pillow Sokka threw on her face. 

“Hmm, you’re so much more likeable when your mouth is shut,” Sokka mutters between gritted teeth.

“Ha, are you talking to yourself again, bro?” she responds with a wide perky smile.

Aang and Zuko look at each other, certain that the siblings were about to jump one another, when the doorbell rings.

“Okay, now the party’s starting!” is the first thing Toph says as she enters the house with her fists raised to the air. 

Suki trails after her smiling.

“So what should we do first?” the girls asks.

“KARAOKE!” Sokka and Aang yell out at the same time. 

A couple of minutes after Sokka braved the “Mess Closet” rummaging for their old karaoke machine, Zuko and the others sat expectantly on the couch.

“We have to start well, of course,” Sokka says with a smirk, putting on youtube the karaoke version of a song that Zuko didn’t catch. 

“Oh, no,” Suki mutters next to him.

“Here we go again,” Toph laughs.

“Every single time,” Katara sighs.

Soon enough Sokka’s screaming, “LET’S GO TO THE BEACH, BEACH, LET’S GO GET AWAY.”

Zuko doesn’t even have the time to double over laughing because Aang desperately jumps from his spot on the couch to grab the other microphone. 

“BAD BITCHES LIKE ME ARE HARD TO COME BY,” Aang screams to the microphone.

Zuko can’t believe his own eyes and ears upon seeing the two of them sing loudly and out of tune, “STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLYYY!” 

Soon enough he’s laughing until his eyes are wet and his stomach and cheeks hurt. 

“Okay, now it’s our turn guys,” Katara announces after the song is over.

“That’s where you’re mistaken, dear,” Aang says between pants. “We are just getting started.”

“Sokka has found what we feared the most,” Suki says with a somber voice. “A karaoke partner.”

Zuko can only say that seeing Aang rap the entirety of Super Bass was an out of body experience he will never live down.

“HE COLD, HE DOPE,” Aang starts.

“HE MIGHT SELL COKE,” Sokka’s continues.

“How does Twinkle Toes even know this?” Toph says between giggles. “I mean Sokka is a given, but Aang hasn’t missed a beat!”

“It’s always the ones you least expect,” Suki says as she shakes her head.

“By that logic, Zuko should be belting this out,” Katara snickers and leans her body against his to tease him. 

“Don’t even look at me,” he narrows his eyes at her and she laughs.

“THAT’S THE KIND OF DUDE I WAS LOOKIN’ FOR,” Aang raps facing Sokka.

“AND YES YOU’LL GET SLAPPED IF YOU’RE LOOKIN’, HOE!” Sokka raps back and Zuko looses it for the umpteenth time.

Katara is fed up by the time the boys finish a very visually stimulating and ear splitting rendition of Fergalicious. 

“Wait what — KATARA!” Sokka whines when she takes the machine and the microphones away.

“That’s enough karaoke for a lifetime,” she huffs. “Now let’s do stuff we all want.”

She returns after dumping everything back inside the Mess Closet, just in time to watch Sokka and Aang’s little interaction.

“I have come to respect you for the first time,” Sokka puts a solemn hand on Aang’s shoulder. “I would like to officially welcome you to the family, _brother_.”

Aang looks at Sokka and Zuko swears his eyes are almost teary.

“It’s good to be here, _brother_.”

Aang and Sokka share the most dramatic hug Zuko has ever seen and Toph is laughing her ass off, about to fall out of the couch.

“Well, you better cut this out or there won’t be a family anymore, _brothers_ ,” Katara says and Sokka sticks his tongue out. 

They try to play Uno, but Aang and Katara almost face the end of their premature relationship with a single reverse card. So they decide to move on and play Mario Kart instead, which Zuko should’ve known wouldn’t end well either.

“Okay, buddy,” Sokka loops an arm around his shoulder and Zuko tries to contain the butterflies in his stomach. “Since you never played before I’ll explain the basics to you. But don’t be mistaken, I do not go easy on anyone.”

To say he sucked at Mario Kart would be an understatement. Toph’s comment about her being an even worse player does little to console him because he knows she’s fucking with him and it’s another one of her blind jokes. 

“Zuko,” Katara comes to whisper in his ear. “If you get this blue shell thing, don’t hesitate on using it,” she giggles. “Trust me.”

He suspects it will be something that will piss Sokka off and can’t contain his own tiny giggle at the prospect. 

“See, Zuko, this is how you—” Sokka starts with a smirk. “WHAT THE FUCK, DID YOU JUST BLUE SHELL ME?” his eyes almost jump out of his sockets. “OH MY FUCKING GOD, FUCKING TOAD WON!”

They all laugh obnoxiously and Zuko had a half mind to run behind the couch at the look Sokka gave him. 

“Zuko, sweetie, you’re lucky you’re cute, ‘cause I am this close to committing a homocide,” Sokka mutters with his fists shut tightly. 

Zuko has a coughing fit and his face overheats and he thinks this is where he dies. 

Suki turns around to look at him behind the couch. 

“Don’t go dying on us now, honey,” she says with an amused smile. “The night’s not over yet.”

He can’t take all the nicknames, he will actually combust.

Turns out he doesn’t, and Sokka eventually calms down but remains pouty for the rest of the Mario Kart session. They were all cruel and put Toph and Zuko, as the worst players, to play against each other and he felt horrified that Toph almost actually won. 

After that, Suki has the idea of doing makeup and calls dibs on doing Zuko’s.

“Uh, I never put on makeup before,” he mutters nervously as she sits right in front of him. He didn’t really mind wearing something most would label as feminine, Zuko only wasn’t sure if he would even look good in it.

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll make you look even better,” she says with a determined smile and Zuko almost thinks she will. 

She never missed an opportunity to compliment him and Zuko wondered if one of these days he might just believe her. 

“I’m gonna have to push your hair back, is that okay?” she asks gently, showing him a headband. 

Zuko is caught off guard by her question, wondering when she caught on about his tendency to hide behind his hair. He swallows tensely but nods. She’s delicate when she puts the headband on him and soon begins to work.

“Oh, that’s pretty!” Zuko hears Aang’s voice near him but can’t tell the look he has on his face or what Suki is exactly doing as he has his eyes closed. “It’s so shiny!”

“So shiny,” Toph sings the little disney tune somewhere in the living room. 

A couple more minutes go by until Zuko doesn’t feel the brushes and sponges on his face anymore.

“Okay, now you can look!” Suki says excited and hands him a makeup mirror. 

The image Zuko is met with as he looks at the mirror leaves him astonished. The boy reflected back looked like him, but also so unfamiliar. The makeup had defined parts of his face Zuko didn’t know could look like that. And his right eye, wow. Suki had put a beautiful red glittery shade over his eyelid, that grew golden as it neared the inner corner of his eye. Zuko looked — he felt, _good looking_. He really felt like he looked good for what seemed like the first time, even if Suki had done nothing to conceal or change his scar. 

“What do you guys think?” Suki asks and Zuko looks up from his mirror to look at his friends. 

Sokka’s eyes are wide when he meets them and soon a smile stretches his lips.

“He looks beautiful,” are the words that leave Sokka’s mouth and Zuko knows his face is very red but he can’t look away from those blue eyes.

“You really do,” Katara says with a kind smile, Aang nodding his head along with her.

After that, Zuko went with Katara to fetch some snacks in the kitchen and by the time they return Suki had finished Sokka’s makeup. Zuko is quick to embarrass himself by running into a wall upon looking at him. 

How could he not run into a wall, with how sharp Sokka’s cheekbones looked, or the way the grey and blue eyeshadow made his eyes shine even brighter?

“How do I look?” Sokka asks everyone but his eyes are on Zuko.

Zuko’s heart flutters as he says, “P-pretty.”

They watch a few horror movies and devour all the snacks after Suki does a few more makeup looks. Aang wouldn’t shut up about good he looked with his make up on. Katara just watched him fondly as everyone laughed at him.

After selecting the movies they would watch, Sokka had gone on a rant about not being scared of them but screamed and latched on to the person nearest to him at every jump scare. 

“I’m not scared,” Sokka whispered to him at some point.

Zuko smiled at the way he held his arm tight.

“Of course not.” 

When the third movie ended, everyone decided it would be best to hit the hay, especially because Toph was already snoring.

“We do have school tomorrow,” Sokka yawned as they marched upstairs. “You can change in my room if you want, Zuko,” he adds softly. “I’m going to go look for your sleeping bag in the attic.”

Zuko nods nervously at how Sokka’s pretty blue glittery eyes looked at him and holds on to his pajamas tighter. Sokka points to his room door and Zuko breathes in deep before walking in. 

The room was dark and the walls seemed to be painted in navy blue. Zuko didn’t feel too comfortable snooping around when Sokka wasn’t even there though, so he changed into sweats and a t-shirt quickly. When he’s done he meets Sokka in the hallway, a sleeping bag under his arm. 

“Let’s go wipe this all off now, sleeping with makeup on is no fun,” Sokka says tilting his head in the direction of the bathroom the others used. 

Six teenagers trying to share one bathroom sink was evidently not going to work out, especially when Toph was grumpy because she wanted sleep.

“Twinkle toes, if you bump into me one more time I swear I will shove this tooth brush up your—”

“TOPH!” Katara apprehends, bringing Aang closer to her as if to protect him. 

“Chill out, sugar,” she rolls her eyes.

“Did I wipe it all off?” Zuko mutters helplessly, not able to even reach the mirror with the agglomeration of people trying to use it as well.

Sokka turns to face him. 

“Oh, almost. You just missed…” his voice trails off and he reaches for Zuko’s face with a makeup wipe. 

Zuko’s breath stills at the gentle touch Sokka had on his skin, specially as he wiped closer to his scar. 

“There you go, regular old Zuko again,” Sokka said softly, a gentle smile on his face as he looked at Zuko.

Aang made a gagging noise and Toph tried to laugh but almost inhaled toothpaste.

Sleep came awfully easy to Zuko, considering he had so many images of Sokka circling his mind. Everyone was extra tired from a long week so soon they were all out, peace taking over the living room.

The next morning was pure chaos, however, as everyone rushed to get ready and organize their stuff.

“SOKKA, WHERE DID YOU PUT ALL THE FACE PAINT?” Suki screamed at 5:30 am and Zuko wondered how did an old lady like Gran Gran survive living like this.

She had come down the stairs a couple minutes back and was now in kitchen preparing breakfast and Zuko felt his heart soften at the thought. Uncle would have probably done the same thing, after trying to joke around with everyone.

“IT’S BY THE TV, GEEZ YOU HAVE THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A GOLDFISH!” Sokka screamed back, returning from his room wearing a blue shirt from the robotics team, black track pants and a golden tutu. “Okay, now I just need the feather boa and the face paint and I should be ready,” Sokka says as he spins so Zuko can look at him. “Enough school spirit?”

Zuko chuckles, “Probably more than enough.”

“Perfect,” he smiles wide. 

Zuko knew the goal was wearing blue and gold, as they were the school’s colors, but he felt silly upon seeing how much the others were wearing. 

“Suki,” he calls timidly, finding the girl finishing some intricate face painting on the bathroom mirror.

“Yes?” she says still focused on what she worked on.

“Is this enough?” he asks softly, not wanting to be the odd one out. Sokka was wearing a golden tutu and feather boa, for crying out loud. All Zuko had were black jeans and a yellow golden-ish hoodie he had found deep in his closet. 

Suki stops what she’s doing to take a look at him.

“Of course it is, honey,” she doesn’t hesitate on saying. “Everyone is wearing what they feel comfortable with. Sokka just happens to be comfortable with more than most, but you don’t have to dress like him. Whatever you choose is enough.”

Zuko’s worries quiet down.

“But if you want, Sokka does know how to do some pretty mean face painting, I think you would look good,” she adds. “Oh, you could also ask for a blue bandana so you could have some blue going on!”

That’s how Zuko ends up face to face with Sokka for minutes on end, as the boy touched his face with gentleness and looked at him with focus in his eyes. Why did he ever listen to Suki?

“Aha! There you go,” Sokka opened a lopsided grin. “Man, golden just really works on you,” he adds in later and Zuko looks away.

“T-thanks,” he whispers. “Oh, hm, Suki said something about a bandana?”

Sokka’s expression lights up.

“Oh, that’s genius, yes, Suki’s mind!” 

Zuko ends up with a blue bandana wrapped around his head, the cloth covering his forehead but remaining under the long bangs that usually fell on his face. Sokka gave him a thumbs up and Zuko smiled back at him nervously.

After they were all ready, which took a while, Gran Gran yelled at them to get to the car so they wouldn’t be late to school.

“Sokka, it’s not even seven yet, it’s way too early for you to be blasting your gay ass songs,” Katara groaned, turning to hide her face into Aang’s shoulder. 

“There is no such thing, you silly goose,” he made a dismissive hand gesture. “Also, this song is like an anthem for our friendship!”

Zuko ends up smiling gently and agreeing as Sokka continued to sing about his youth belonging to a certain someone.

The pep rally itself had been alright, but definitely did not hold a candle to all the fun they had the night before. 

[...]

“Okay, try not to judge my room too much, huh?” Sokka said with a teasing smile as he opened the door, Zuko walking close behind him. 

“Can’t make any promises,” he teased back. Sokka fondly rolled his eyes as he shut the door, the sound of their friends bickering downstairs being muffled. 

It was a chilly saturday on an october afternoon and they all congregated on the siblings’ house to watch movies. It wasn’t long until the group lost focus of their original objective, however, and opted for bantering about the decisions of the characters. 

Zuko and Sokka, wrapped up in their own little bubble, soon slipped away without being noticed. 

This time, as Zuko stood in Sokka’s room, he allowed himself to observe it properly. No longer feeling like an intruder because Sokka was there and had given him permission to do so. 

The other boy didn’t waste time and walked straight where a speaker laid on his desk, probably intending to play some music. 

Zuko caught himself smiling as he noticed that it was evident the room belonged to Sokka, like the boy had imprinted his name on its every corner. 

There were multiple glow in the dark stars and planets glued to the ceiling and bottles of nail polish on top of Sokka’s dresser. 

He had a wide bulletin board on the wall where his desk was set against. On it, there were various pictures of him and their friends as well as the schedules he liked to design and little drawings. Zuko’s smile widened when he noticed the group picture they had taken two weeks ago at the pep rally, pinned on the top right corner of the board. 

He tried not to roll his eyes at the pictures of some of Sokka’s favorite artists covering most of the empty spaces.

“What are these drawings?” Zuko chuckled, grabbing one on top of his desk.

Sokka turned around from where he fiddled with the speaker and looked slightly embarrassed.

“Oh. Uh. Well, you see, I have many ideas and like they’re totally genius,” he begins to say, waving his hands in the air. “Like for robotics or like just little inventions, you know, silly things,” he continues, now playing with his fingers, the boy incapable of looking into Zuko’s eyes. “The thing is, I’m not the best at drawing, or really demonstrating these ideas visually. So usually Teo’s father helps me with those, because he’s the only one who can understand them. But I don’t know, I thought that if I kept trying they would get better but as you can see…” 

Zuko’s expression soften. 

“The drawings are fine Sokka,” he says. “I can help you if you want? I take AP Drawing,” he offers quietly and Sokka finally looks into his eyes and opens a smile. 

“Really? You’re such an angel, wow,” he says softly and Zuko feels his cheeks burn. He’d never been called that before. “I would love your help, if you don’t mind.”

He nods his head as to say he didn’t and Sokka smiles before finally putting a song on. Zuko sat on the chair by Sokka’s desk and heard Sokka mutter something like, “Make yourself a home.” So Zuko nodded, taking the liberty of grabbing a pencil and some paper to doodle and write little pointers for Sokka’s drawings.

“Oh, so we’re in a Harry Styles mood?” Zuko teases lightly upon hearing the song fill the room, Sokka sitting on the rug by his bed with a notebook and a pencil in hands. 

“Yeah, I like this one,” Sokka replies with a side smile. “It reminds me of you,” Sokka doesn’t even look up from the notebook and whatever he drew on the pages but Zuko’s world was suddenly knocked out of orbit.

Sokka had said such simple words but Zuko’s whole being still trembled as the singer sang about someone being _golden._ Realizing that was the way Sokka thought of him; it left Zuko’s mind derailing into an endless and messy spiral. 

Sokka thought Zuko was _golden_ , someone too bright for him. 

And no one had ever thought that of him before. All his life he had been told quite the opposite, told that he wasn’t bright _enough_. 

So Zuko closes his eyes shut to not give himself the chance to look at Sokka and feed the fire inside his chest. He instead slowly lets his body sway to the song, not being able to help but think that Sokka had gotten it all wrong. 

_He_ was the golden one. 

Someone Zuko never imagined he would’ve been deserving to have as a friend, but now felt incredibly lucky for being allowed so. 

The song kept on repeating words of loneliness and knowing the other was scared and Zuko’s lips quirked up as it came to an end.

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Sokka muses after a new song began playing, and Zuko looks at him confused. “You’re not only sweet like an angel, you also have the voice of one.”

Zuko gasps not having realized he had been humming and quietly singing the song at some point. He immediately felt every part of him throbbing in embarrassment at the compliment. 

In his short time of friendship with the five of them, Zuko had been complimented more times than he had all his life. He wished his friends could understand they posed risks to his health and would stop. 

“You should totally audition for the musical, you would definitely get the lead,” Sokka adds excitedly.

Zuko’s eyes widen and he decides to ignore the comment before Sokka got too excited. 

“There’s lots I can’t do,” Zuko shakes his head, still caught up on Sokka’s earlier comment. “Anyway, what are you drawing?” 

Sokka expression shifts into one of apprehension.

“Nothing,” he mutters moving from the floor to his bed in a very suspicious manner.

Zuko’s eyes narrow and he opens a teasing smile. He stands ups and slowly walks towards Sokka’s twin bed. Before he can react, Zuko makes a go for the notebook and rips it off his hands.

“What— ZUKO!” Sokka whines, Zuko giggling as he threw himself on the other side of Sokka’s bed.

Zuko’s laughing only intensified once he noticed what Sokka drew.

“Oh my God,” he cries. “Is that me?”

It was a very crude drawing that actually looked like no one in particular. If it weren’t for the shading around the left eye of the drawing meant to be his scar, Zuko wouldn’t have known it was him. He masked how fond he was of the drawing and Sokka with a mocking laugh.

“No need to be a dick about it, geez,” Sokka says with a pout, taking the notebook back. 

“No, no! I love it, I promise!” Zuko is quick to say between laughs, turning to face Sokka on the bed. “No one’s ever drawn me before, really, thank you.”

Sokka’s pout gets bigger and he crosses his arms.

“You’re welcome,” he huffs. “I await a drawing in return.”

“Oh, I already have some on my sketchbook—” Zuko covers his mouth with his hand, horrified at his omission. 

Sokka throws himself back on the bed, laughing hysterically at Zuko’s expression.

“I can’t believe this,” Sokka cackled. “You drew me before? Oh no, _Zuko_. Were you waiting for me to ask you to draw me like one of your french girls?” he laughs at his own joke. “This is the funniest thing ever.”

Zuko’s expression soured at the reference, a pout growing on his lips. He was about to explain himself when Sokka’s phone suddenly rings. 

Sokka’s laugh quiets down a little and he sits up, reaching for the phone in his pocket. His expression completely changes when he looks at his phone screen. Zuko’s smile slowly dismantles as the light atmosphere around them darkens.

Sokka turns the music off before picking up.

“Hi, Dad.”

Zuko stills. 

Sokka’s dad. 

He’s suddenly at a loss of what he should do. Does he leave and give Sokka privacy? Offer him support? Because Sokka didn’t look exactly thrilled at the phone call.

Sokka’s eyes meet his and Zuko feels his blood chill because he had never seen that look on them before. It was, complicated. Intricate and messy. Zuko wasn’t well versed enough on emotions to precisely explain all he saw reflected on Sokka’s blue eyes. 

He recognized a lot of it, though. 

The pain, the longing, the confusion and the anger. It wasn’t to the extent Zuko had felt, but some part of Sokka was definitely angry. 

The boy then gestures Zuko to stay, his hand patting the bed and his expression pleading. Zuko nods and shifts on the bed so they still faced one another, but their knees now touched. 

Sokka and his dad talk for a few minutes, Sokka only speaking up from time to time to give vague answers. Zuko’s eyes remain focused on him, trying to make out the fractions of information he got from their conversation. 

At some point Sokka looked particularly emotional, like if it weren’t for Zuko’s presence, he would be currently shedding tears. The image cuts Zuko deeper than he would expect. Sokka, the one that always smiled so brightly, to see him cry? It didn’t seem right to him. 

Zuko surprises himself when he reaches and takes the other’s hand into his own. 

Sokka looks up from his lap and meets Zuko’s gaze with shiny watery eyes and for the first time, Zuko wants to hug someone. Someone who isn’t family. Hug someone out of his own volition, not simply allow himself to be hugged. 

“Okay,” Sokka lets out softly. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll talk to you soon,” Zuko tightens his grip on Sokka’s hand. “Love you too, Dad,” he whispers before ending the call. 

They stare silently at each other before Zuko tugs at Sokka’s hand, making his body crash against his own. Sokka lets out a soft gasp but before his brain started yelling at him for his actions, Zuko wraps his arms around Sokka and lets his thoughts go. 

The only thing in his mind was how _great_ their bodies felt pressed like this. How he could smell Sokka’s cologne way better directly off his neck. How warm and comfortable he felt in Sokka’s arms.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you hug someone,” Sokka sniffs quietly, his head buried between Zuko’s chest and neck. 

“Consider yourself lucky then,” Zuko adds softly, running his hand up and down on Sokka’s back. 

“We should do this more often,” Sokka whispers. “Maybe it’s because you’re always wearing sweaters and hoodies, but you're warm. And comfortable.”

Zuko chuckles lightly, digging his head deeper against Sokka’s neck to hide his embarrassment.

“Don’t say things like that,” Zuko groans. 

“You’re the one that hugged me! Of course I’m going to say sappy shit,” Sokka sniffs again and shifts closer to Zuko. 

Eventually, Sokka’s breathing evened out and his heart calmed. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Zuko asks, moments later. 

“I don’t want to talk about anything right now. Other than how you’re the perfect human pillow, wow,” Sokka jokes but his voice is still wavering and Zuko’s chest tightens. “Besides, what is there to say? Dad started working at an overseas firm with Bato three years after mom died, now he’s coming back. End of story.”

Zuko knows that is not all but isn’t sure if he should push for more or not. 

“Is it okay for me to ask why you’re crying then?” he ends up saying, gently bringing his hand up to rest on the back of Sokka’s head. 

“Crying? Pff, who’s crying? I’m a man,” Sokka says choked up. “Men don’t cry.”

The words leave a bitter taste on Zuko’s mouth.

“Everyone cries, Sokka,” he adds. “There’s nothing wrong with it.” 

He feels Sokka take a big shuddering breath. 

“The thing is I don’t know why I’m crying,” he breaks free of Zuko’s arms, his hands still resting on Zuko’s lap, however. His tears were so close to overflowing. “I’m happy that Dad is coming back, is just that… for so long Katara and I felt alone. Like he had abandoned us for something as stupid as a job,” he lets out frustrated. “And now that we finally found our own rhythm, he’s coming back. And like I said, I’m happy. But I’m mad. Mad that he left us in the first place,” Sokka shakes his head and Zuko holds both of his hands.

“And you have every right to be, you basically lost a parent right after just losing one,” Zuko says softly. “You should allow yourself to feel that anger, Soh. It’s not good to bottle it up, I speak from experience.” 

The way Sokka looks at Zuko is painful. Makes him feel like his chest’s being torn apart and his heart was shriveling up. He loops his arms around Zuko’s neck and hugs him, their cheeks touch. Zuko feels the tears as they run down Sokka’s cheek and unto his. They feel cold and sticky and Zuko hates them, so he hugs Sokka tighter. 

“I guess it just hurts all the more that he’s not really a bad parent,” Sokka stills. “He calls me every week. He sends me pictures and checks my grades online and congratulates me and send is gifts. It would be easier to be upset with him if he just ignored us,” Sokka sniffs. 

Zuko almost gives in and tells Sokka that he was wrong. That knowing your parent wasn’t good didn’t make being angry at them any easier. 

He doesn’t speak, however. Just holds Sokka until his tears quiet down.

“Anyway, sorry for being dramatic. He’s coming back in December. There’s parents that never do,” Sokka backs up and uses the sleeve of his hoodie to dry his tears. 

“No, don’t say that,” Zuko shakes his head. “It doesn’t make your pain any less hurtful.” 

Sokka gives him a watery smile. 

“Are you lecturing me, now?” he chuckles lightly. “But really, thanks.”

Zuko gives him a tender smile and touches Sokka’s knee. Now that he has had his hands on him, Zuko can’t stop. Can’t help but want to touch Sokka at any opportunity he gets. Just to make sure that he wasn’t hallucinating, that Sokka was real. 

Just to feel he was by his side.

“You never talk much about your parents,” Sokka says quietly, grabbing one of Zuko’s hands and playing with his fingers. “I feel tempted to paint your nails,” he whispers to himself with a pout on his lips.

Zuko tenses up at the mention of his parents and swallows. Sokka’s eyes are sharp and catch it right away.

“U-uh,” he stutters.

“You don’t have to,” Sokka’s eyebrows are knit together and his eyes are kind. 

His tension eases and Zuko smiles tiny at Sokka.

“I don’t really like to talk about my family,” he explains. “But, hm, I was really close to my mom.”

Sokka’s eyes turn curious and he scooches closer with a soft smile on his lips.

“Yeah? I can see it, you look like a total mama’s boy,” Sokka teases with a tender look on his face. 

Zuko rolls his eyes but smiles at that. 

“Katara was closer to Mom than I was, but Mom and I were still really good friends,” Sokka shares and Zuko wishes she was still alive. 

Wishes he could meet the woman that had raised Sokka and Katara and thank her for the wonderful people they are. Wished to see Sokka being nagged by his mother and hugging her and spending time with her.

He wished he could do all of those with _his_ mom.

“I just miss her,” Sokka sighs and his eyes are shiny when he says so. “All the time you know?”

Zuko’s heartbeat wavers, because he does. He knows. 

“Yeah, uh, my mom really liked ducks,” Zuko looks down at his hands and feels overwhelmed at the memory that washes over him. 

He hadn’t thought of this in years.

“We — we had this pond at the back of the house,” Zuko smiles and looks up, totally immersed as he reminisces. “And we had a few ducks and she and I would just sit by the shore feeding them and talking for hours. Well, either that or until Azula decided to antagonize us,” he shakes his head with a smile still plastered on his face, not even catching on to the omission of his sister.

Sokka sighs, the affection in his eyes so evident Zuko looks away for a second, not knowing how to react. A blush creeps up on his cheeks as he feels Sokka’s eyes on him.

“We should get a duckling,” Sokka thinks out loud. 

“What?” Zuko chuckles.

“They sell those right? We should get one!” Sokka continues. 

“I already have a cat, I don’t know how Uncle would feel about a duck,” he laughs and then looks mortified. “Actually, no. That’s a terrible idea. He’d probably kill the poor thing and cook it for dinner.”

Sokka smirks and pushes Zuko playfully.

“Then we can keep it in my house! I’m sure if I start begging now, Gran Gran will say yes by next summer!”

Zuko shakes his head and smiles. 

“Sure, if it stays here then we can get a duck,” he gives in.

“I get to name them, though!” Sokka is quick to add.

“What? Why?” Zuko pretends to be upset and Sokka prods at his side until he smiles.

“I had the idea, I will be housing and feeding them so I should get to name them!”

“That’s totally not fair!”

“Well you didn’t request joint custody so no complaints! Sucks to suck I guess!” Sokka sticks his tongue out and all Zuko can do is smile.

He really liked Sokka.

[...]

The saturday Zuko spent on Sokka’s house wasn’t quick to leave his mind. Because Zuko had talked about his mom for the first time in years. 

That seemed to have opened something like a faucet, a vault, in Zuko, one he did not know how to close. And now a flood of water, memories and emotions threatened to drown him as they rushed out.

At the back of mind, there was also the growing fondness he felt for Sokka. Something that loomed over his every thought. Something Zuko wasn’t equipped to work through. 

It all translated into a week of grunting rather than speaking words and oversensitivity added to Zuko’s already irritable nature. 

“Right?” Aang had elbowed him in a teasing manner as they walked to school and Zuko’s temper flared up.

“Fuck off, Aang,” he spat. 

Aang sighed.

His friends caught early on in the week that Zuko wasn’t in an easy mood. He would come later to regret how much of an asshole he was acting. But for now, Zuko couldn’t care.

The way his friends began to toe around him, wary to not tick him off, somehow only infuriated Zuko more. Because the change in their behavior only served to validate the existence of the mess inside of him. 

That indeed things were not normal.

It felt like the longest week of Zuko’s life. Every second dragged on to hours and hours dragged on to days and days to years.

Zuko had never been such victim to his own mind before. It was as if his body forced Zuko to face all the memories he had repressed for so long. Forced him to face his past.

Everytime Zuko closed his eyes, vivid images of his mom would materialize and everytime he fought them off, Sokka would take her place. 

He couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t hold a conversation. Zuko was sure he was about to go insane. 

It was then that he concluded that if he strayed from the source of at least one of his struggles, the thoughts and feelings would go away. And so when Zuko noticed Sokka’s disappointed or worried glances, because of the sudden distance between them, all Zuko could do was suppress the nausea he felt. 

He couldn’t afford to think of how Sokka made him want to talk about his past, that it would be okay if it were him. The way he made Zuko feel like he understood what is was like to miss a parent. How he set Zuko’s heart ablaze with just the sound of his name. 

Zuko didn’t know what to do.

It was friday evening and he had turned down his friends invitations to hang out, in preference to sulking at home. 

But no matter how much he tried to shake the memories and what they elicited, Zuko’s mom — his past, wouldn’t leave his mind.

It had been six years since Zuko last saw her. There was so much he didn’t know about his mother anymore. So much he wanted to know.

But Zuko was tired of his mind being on the edge of overdrive, tired of overthinking. He decided the best way to deal with it all was to keep himself busy. 

So when Uncle asked him to boil water for tea, Zuko was quick to comply. Not knowing that their stupid gas stove had made it its mission not to work.

“Piece of shit,” he cursed under his breath. 

Zuko sighed after his fourth attempt to turn on the stove and gave up. He rummaged the cupboards for the gas lighter, feeling feverish under his rage. Once he found the lighter, Zuko held it tight against his fingers, ignoring the usual tremors he got around things that involved fire. 

“Nephew, is everything alright? You’ve been in there for a while now,” Uncle calls from the living room, his voice overpowering the faint volume of the TV. 

Zuko huffed through his nose.

“Everything’s fine Uncle!” he barked back, looking in the direction of the living room as he tried to light up the stove, a frown fixed on his face. 

It was then that Zuko saw by the corner of his eyes, a flash of light. He heard a pained moan echo between the kitchen walls, as well as the sound of something hitting the tiles on the floor.

Zuko’s eyes widened when he realized the moan belonged to him and the gas lighter was now on the floor.

Finally caught up to his senses, Zuko let out a soft cry. Had he burned himself? Because the skin of his fingers throbbed and ached and seethed and Zuko didn’t register the tears already gathering in his eyes. 

“Zuko?” Uncle rushed towards him with concern dripping from his eyes into his voice and Zuko felt his tears grow rowdier.

“I-I burned myself, Uncle,” he said watery, holding his burned fingers close to him.

Zuko felt his chest heavy and the air around him thin and he desperately tried to breathe when it felt like all the oxygen around him had been drained. 

A wave of darkness crashed onto him and Zuko knew he was about to drown.

“Uncle, I burned myself,” the panic was clear in his voice as well as the tears that cascaded from his golden eyes. “It hurts. Uncle, it hurts.”

Behind the bright pigment of Zuko’s irises, played memories whose nature resembled more that of nightmares. And Zuko felt thirteen again but this time even if he closed his eyes, his father wouldn’t abandon him. Even if he knew it wasn’t real, he felt the left side of his face burn like his fingers. Could almost smell burnt flesh and smoke and _he couldn’t breathe._

Iroh tried calling his nephew’s name but it fell to deaf ears, Zuko was too wrapped up in his own fright. So the uncle hastily grabbed a pot of cold tap water and set it on the table, stopping in front of Zuko and looking directly into his eyes.

“Zuko,” he called again, gently but loud and firm enough to be heard. 

Zuko’s eyes met his then, but his vision was blurred behind his tears.

“Zuko, can I take your hand, please?” the uncle insisted and Zuko looked so terribly small when he nodded. ”Thank you.”

He allowed Uncle to take his hand and guide him through his teary path towards the kitchen table. Zuko closed his eyes tight in relief, when the terrible and sharp pain on his fingers faded, as they were submerged in the chilly water. 

His panic subdued along with his pain, slowly the dark thoughts dissipated as the water moved.

“Sit, Zuko,” Uncle spoke softly, pulling a chair and helping him sit, not saying a word about how Zuko still cried even if the pain was lesser. “Now, remember the game that we used to play?”

Zuko’s mouth is sealed tightly but he nods again. 

“Good, I’m going to count to ten, and you take a deep breath on every number, ready?” Uncle reminds him even though Zuko had heard the rules enough times to be able to say them backwards. 

And so, Uncle began to count. Zuko shut his eyes close again, concentrating everything he had on expanding his heavy lungs. Uncle breathed along with him, keeping a soothing hand on his shoulder until he exhaled and inhaled calmly again. 

“Good job, Prince Zuko,” Uncle said after he was done, his voice airy and warm and Zuko felt like crying again. 

Zuko remained quiet for a while, feeling exhausted. He let Uncle take care of his pinky and ring finger and let his thoughts wander. It was like his mind was suddenly empty, however. Like all the water that had come out of the faucet Zuko opened earlier, had ran down the drain. 

A single thought remained on his mind and it had nothing to do with what had been tormenting him all week.

“Why do you call me that?” he asked, his voice hoarse. “Prince Zuko?”

Uncle looked up from where he bandaged his fingers.

The nickname had accompanied Zuko for a long time, for as long as he remembers Uncle being around. He never really liked it or understood it much, until all his friends began to call him that. It was like the nickname had gained a whole new meaning; rather than a weird thing his uncle called him, it became a way for his friends to express their fondness or amused exasperation at him. 

Zuko realized he never asked Uncle why he called him that for all these years, however.

“I suppose you were too young to remember,” Uncle says with a small smile. “Since you were a kid, you weren’t the most confident in your abilities, Nephew. I don’t blame you, what with the way my brother and Azula are,” he shakes his head with a saddened glint in his eyes. “Well, your sister had a phase where she loved going around calling people peasants. Everyone but your father, of course. No one at the Caldera took it too seriously because Azula always had a thing for harassing the workers. But you were very hurt by it, Nephew. Especially because your sister knew how to get to you. Ursa was the one to tell me how down you were and so when I came to visit, I began to call you ‘Prince Zuko,’” Uncle’s fingers stopped bandaging. “It was just a way to remind you that you are valuable, Nephew. That no matter what Ozai or Azula or anyone said to or about you, you’re always going to be a prince before my eyes.”

His brain was too tired to fully process everything around him but Zuko later noticed that he had hugged Uncle. Uncle held him tight and Zuko finally fully relaxed inside his arms. 

Zuko had forgotten how truly incredible it felt to hug him, forgotten that for years, Uncle was really all that he had. That Zuko’s life would have not been even close to as wonderful as it was now, without him. 

It dawned on his exhausted mind why he loved Uncle and why he had gone through the trouble of continuing to try to live his life for him. 

Zuko took a deep breath, letting Uncle’s smell fill his lungs and heal his wounds and insecurities and asked:

“Uncle, do you know where my mom is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you guys think? also, i what if i started updating on saturdays? what would you prefer friday or saturday?
> 
> i haven’t gotten to all the comments, but i promise i’ll answer all of them!
> 
> once again, i don’t feel 100% about this chapter and i might add some new things later on idk
> 
> it got kinda angsty in the end and the beginning of the next chapter will be too, but it’s nothing too bad. next chapter we’ll have SOKKA! and oh so much zukka!
> 
> also, fun fact: a zuko edit on twt with harry’s song golden is lowkey what inspired me to write this loooool so yeah golden also reminds ME of zuko, you ain’t special sokka 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed and have a great weekend babies!
> 
> here’s my twt in case of any other updates like i did with this later chapter.
> 
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoon_Three)


	7. chapter 7 - boy with the loving eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> i would listen to talk to me by cavetown for the first part of the chapter :)
> 
> \- [playlist](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/a-mend-your-soul-playlist/pl.u-vxy6J6jTza9qPBk)

**.chapter 7 - boy with the loving eyes**

Sokka woke up blind amidst the darkness of his room. The fluttering memory of a dream where someone tapped on his window swiftly crossed his mind before dissipating in the stillness of the night. 

But then he hears it again; _thud thud._

His mind was hazy and spotty but slowly crawled to the conclusion that he had not simply imagined the sound of his glass window being tapped. He forces his heavy eyelids to open and search for what had woken him. What Sokka finds through the window near his bed is a vulnerable and delicate looking Zuko on top of the roof, knocking on the glass. 

Sokka’s eyes widen.

His hands shoot up to his mussed up hair and Sokka tries to stand up from his bed on shaky legs and rocky balance. He pursed his lips, attempting to clear his head. He wanted to reach out for a clock or his phone to see what time it was, but Zuko’s hair moved with the chilly winds outside and _Zuko hated the cold._

Somehow Sokka manages to open his window before the poor boy outside succumbed to death by the hands of hypothermia — okay it wasn’t that cold. Still, Sokka sees Zuko shivering as he climbs into the room. His limbs were glued tightly to his body and his pale skin was red from being against the harsh winds. 

Sokka frowns, closing the window and rushing to envelop Zuko in fluffy blankets. 

“Z-zuko, what are you doing here, buddy?” Sokka finally asks, standing before him with worry stamped on the lines of his face. He briskly rubs his eyes, chasing out the remnants of sleep.

Sokka observes the boy before him with a wavering heart. Zuko; wearing sweats and a thin long-sleeved shirt, trembling against Sokka’s blanket as if the cold now resided inside his bones. 

Zuko was never caught outside without extra layers, especially if he knew it was supposed to be chilly. 

Then why would he be outside of Sokka’s window wearing mere pajamas when November was around the corner? 

How had he climbed up the roof? 

And most importantly, why did his eyes reflect the image of a boy on the verge of falling into an abyss?

“Why don’t you sit down, hm?” Sokka says, more gently this time. He promptly forgets about how Zuko had avoided him all week and puts his hands over the boy’s shoulders, guiding him to his bed. “Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate? Might warm you up a bit, yeah?” 

Zuko still had yet to mutter any words but his eyes never left Sokka, accompanying his every move. He nodded quietly to the question, pulling his legs up the bed and bringing them close to his chest. Sokka noticed the boy had slipped off an old pair of kitten slippers and realized Zuko must have left his house in haste.

“Okay,” Sokka said to him softly, his eyes overflowing fondness and worry. 

There were words of endearment that longed to be muttered but Sokka didn’t dare to do so, not yet at least. 

“I have to go to the kitchen to make some. Do you want to come with me or would you rather wait here? It won’t take long.”

The golden-eyed boy swallows and buries himself deeper into Sokka’s fuzzy blankets before speaking up.

“I’ll stay here,” he whispers and Sokka briefly places his hand on Zuko’s soft hair.

“Alright,” Sokka hums, Zuko’s words lulling to sleep part of his concern. “I’ll put some music on, okay? Just so you don’t feel too lonely,” he says before turning around and putting his softest playlist, one he usually fell asleep to. “I’ll be right back, Zu.”

Sokka swifty runs down to the kitchen and tries his best to prepare the hot chocolate in a haste. The quiet of the house just made the loud thoughts inside his mind all the more deafening. 

Zuko had been acting strangely all week, Sokka and the others were quick to catch on. Although the boy had a tendency to keeping quiet, especially when something was on his mind, he never actively avoided any of them, in all their almost two months of friendship. 

To say that being avoided had hurt Sokka wouldn’t be a stretch. After all, Zuko started to act weird right when Sokka had allowed himself to be vulnerable before him.

Sokka never really talked about his father, even with Katara. Because even if he did, it would never help quiet down the storm inside him. The issue laid directly with his father and could only be solved — Sokka could only truly reach closure, once he talked to Hakoda face to face. 

It all had gotten worse once his dad announced he would be coming back. 

Sokka always avoided thinking of the mess inside of him at all costs, but it was getting harder to silence. In parts it was good because he could pretend everything was fine, but it also meant that he fell apart every time the feelings resurfaced. 

And that’s what had happened last saturday.

Sokka had chosen to let Zuko stay, to talk to him, because he felt the boy would understand him. Sokka wanted to get closer to Zuko by sharing about himself. 

Because he trusted him.

Sokka didn’t know the details of Zuko’s familial life, but he did know most kids did not live with their uncles and didn’t have reservations on talking about their parents. There had to be a reason as to why Zuko didn’t like to talk about his family, why he referred to his mom in past tense. 

_A reason for his scar._

Sokka sighed, stirring the chocolate in the warm milk.

The hurt that blossomed from Zuko’s rejection, Sokka had found, was short lived. It was like the bitter taste on his mouth had melted off once he saw Zuko looking so frail outside his window. 

Zuko wasn’t an asshole, he wouldn’t purposefully try to hurt him and Sokka was sure of it deep in his heart. He treasured his friends way too much to try to sabotage his relationship with them. 

Something was definitely wrong and Sokka would make it his mission to help the boy feel better. 

Once the hot chocolate was done, he didn’t waste time to run up the stairs. All the while trying his best to do so quietly, not wanting to awake Katara and Gran Gran.

“Here you go, Zu,” Sokka spoke softly, once he finally reached his room. 

Sokka closed the door and reached out a hand, handing the mug to Zuko.

The boy hadn’t moved an inch. Still tightly woven in his blankets, knees still drawn up to his chest. His head was still down.

Sokka sat next to him on the bed keeping a comfortable distance between them, not wanting to make Zuko uncomfortable. The boy eventually reached for the offered mug and Sokka’s eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Zuko’s bandaged fingers.

“What happened?” he asks, reaching out to take Zuko’s right hand softly and examine it from up close.

Zuko takes a sip of the hot chocolate, a small content sigh leaving his mouth. He slumps against the wall pressed to the bed, probably feeling the warmth spread inside him. 

“I-I burned myself,” Zuko says after a while and Sokka doesn’t miss the way his body trembles slightly as he speaks. He must have caught the worry in Sokka’s eyes because he adds, “But it’s okay now, Uncle took care of it.”

Sokka sighs and holds Zuko’s hand gently against his, not wanting to be apart from the boy, not wanting him to get hurt ever again. 

They sit in silence as Sokka’s playlist continues to play, Zuko drinking his hot chocolate with his eyes shut. He never lets go of Sokka’s hand.

“Why are you here, Zu?” he finally asks when Zuko finishes his drink, letting the mug sit between his legs. 

Zuko stares down at his lap and Sokka tightens his hand lightly in reassurance. 

“You know how I told you I don’t like to talk about my family?” Zuko says, his voice full of air and heavy with the weight of a dark past. 

Sokka nods quietly. 

“Last saturday when I came over?” Zuko says. “That was the first time I really talked about my mom in almost six years, probably.” 

He looks up in schock. 

Sokka swallows the lump on his throat and scoots closer to Zuko, knowing the talk they were about to have was going to be serious. 

“I don’t know, it just made me really think about how much I miss her and how I haven’t seen her in so long, I guess,” he sighs, bringing a hand to his forehead. “What am I doing,” he whispers to himself.

“Zuko?” Sokka calls quietly, tugging at Zuko’s sleeve. The other boy turns around and looks into his eyes. “It’s alright. Talk to me, sweetheart.” 

Zuko’s eyes widen a little at that and Sokka doesn’t miss the slight flush to his cheeks. He looks deeply into Sokka’s eyes like he was searching for something. What? Sokka didn’t have a clue. He wonders if Zuko found what he looked for because after that he tightened his hold on Sokka’s hand and started to speak.

“I don’t really know where to start or how much I’m really comfortable with saying, but I’ll try my best if you’re willing to listen?” he says so small that Sokka wants to trap him in his arms and never let go. 

He is quick to destroy any of Zuko’s worries. 

“I’ll always listen to you, silly. Only tell me what you think is necessary,” Sokka says earnestly and Zuko nods.

He sighs.

“My family wasn’t the typical loving family. My dad and sister in special. They’ve always had this twisted version of perfection and they mistreated anyone they didn’t see fit their ideals. That included almost anyone but themselves. So, a little after I turned eleven, my mom left,” Zuko’s voice is quiet and his eyes seem distant, like he relived memories as he spoke. “I never really knew why or where she went. All I know is that she was my only refuge in the house. When she left, it was like no one else was there to stop my sister from antagonizing me or my dad from treating me like I was less than a bug.”

Sokka’s brow furrows at that, not liking what the wording “less than a bug” implied. 

“Dad kicked me out of the house when I was thirteen and that was when I started living with Uncle,” Zuko’s eyes pan down to his lap. “It was a really dark moment in my life and, I don’t know, I have no idea how I would be if Uncle hadn’t taken such good care of me.”

Sokka lets his head softly lean against Zuko’s shoulder and hates the images of a young broken Zuko that starts to materialize in his mind. What could a thirteen year old possibly do to deserve to be kicked out?

 _Nothing_ , he thinks to himself.

“Anyway, I was never resentful of my mom for leaving the house, she also suffered a lot. But I never really allowed myself to think about her much, because it’s the only way I knew how to deal with my problems, you know?” Zuko chuckles dryly. “Ignore the problem and it’ll go away, right? Now I know it all comes back to bite you in the ass, later,” he groans. “This whole week sucked, all I could do was think about my mom and how when I was younger I blamed myself for her leaving. It was like all the thoughts and feelings I suppressed for six years came flooding back in.” 

Zuko kept his head tilted to his lap and his shoulders hanged low, as if gravity pulled him down like strings on a puppet. 

His words begin to sink in and Sokka thinks he can finally see some light. Finally understand a little about Zuko’s behavior this week, why he looked so distant, why he hadn't smiled a single time. Still, it felt like there was a missing piece to the puzzle Sokka had yet to find.

“I couldn’t think straight and acted like an asshole to everyone. But don’t worry, I got my divine punishment today when I burned myself,” Zuko whispers. 

Sokka’s back straightens up.

“What? No, please don’t say that, Zuko,” Sokka is quick to say, his face twisted in a frown. “You don’t deserve to get hurt. Ever. Do you hear me?” his hands leave Zuko’s so he can gently take the boy’s face and turn it towards his. “Of course what you did made us upset but we _all_ make mistakes. And anyway, I forgive you, Zuko. We all do. Most actions should be redeemable, yes? And I think you deserve it the most, because I know you didn’t mean to hurt us and you push yourself out of your comfort zone every day to be our friend.” 

Zuko looks at Sokka with wide eyes, like he had heard about the concept of forgiveness for the first time. It made Sokka’s heart shatter. What had Zuko faced in the past that he thought he was beyond forgiveness? 

They look into each other’s eyes for a few moments, letting their thoughts run wild.

“Most actions?” Zuko say softly after a while. He had a slight quirk to his lips and Sokka chuckles full of air.

“I mean, _technically_ all actions should be redeemable to some extent but I’m not that good of a person. I probably would never forgive someone for hurting a person I love, for example, even though I think Aang would have something different to say about it,” Sokka grins when Zuko actually opens a smile this time. 

“Aang is a way better person than all of us. He seems to actually believe in people and that they can be good,” Zuko says affectionately and Sokka has to nod in agreement.

“Now, please continue. I’m sorry for interrupting you, but I just wanted you to know that you shouldn’t blame yourself,” Sokka adds before taking Zuko’s hand again and leaning back into the wall. 

“Uh, yeah,” Zuko clears his throat, suddenly looking flustered at their intertwined hands. “So, after he helped me with the burns, I asked Uncle about my mom.”

Sokka lets out a soft gasp.

“I asked him if he knew where she was or why she left,” his voice gets progressively hoarse as he mutters the words. “At this point I didn’t even know what to expect, didn’t even know if she was alive either,” Zuko’s breathing gets heavier then. “Uncle told me my mom was alive. From what he had heard around my old house, she’s fine, she has a new family. But he also told me he doesn’t really know where she is. My dad was the only one who did and he kept it a secret because he didn’t want me to reach out to her, after she left,” Zuko’s tears begin to fall softly and quietly. 

He didn’t make a sound when he cried. 

That for some reason left an ache in Sokka’s chest. 

Was Zuko naturally a quiet crier? Or had he learned to be?

Sokka dries the boy’s tears with the tips of his fingers. Zuko looks at him with a grateful glimmer in his eyes and takes a deep shuddering breath before continuing.

“Uncle said he thought it was better he didn’t say much so I can know everything directly from Mom, once I talk to her,” he wipes his eyes. “I was so happy to know that she was okay but at the same time, I can’t believe I have to face my dad and sister if I ever want to see her.” 

The news taste the way Sokka expected, sweet, light and airy but the aftertaste leaves his entire mouth sour. 

“So after I talked to Uncle I tried to go to bed, b-but I couldn’t really sleep,” Zuko confesses. “It felt like I was about to explode s-so, I don’t know, I put on a pair of slippers and ran to your house.”

Sokka’s eyes widen. They didn’t live very far away from each other, but it would definitely take at least twenty minutes to get to his house on foot. Why hadn’t Zuko gone to Aang’s house instead? It was just behind his street!

“On foot? In this cold?” Sokka asks, his voice slightly rising in pitch.

Zuko frowns and looks like a kicked puppy.

“I’m so sorry, I just didn’t know where else to go and I was going through it so bad I didn’t even think to take the car or a bike, I-”

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” Sokka cuts Zuko off, the boy staring at him with glossy eyes. “Can I?” he asks softly but Zuko falls into his arms before ever responding the question. 

Sokka promptly circles his arms around Zuko, bringing him close to his chest. The boy was suddenly completely silent, the only indication he still cried being how Sokka felt his tears dampen his shirt. He takes a deep breath and runs his hands through Zuko’s soft silky hair. 

“I’m not mad at you for showing up, you dummy. I’m concerned for how much you probably suffered out there. It’s freezing outside! What if you caught a cold?” 

Zuko buries his head deeper into Sokka’s chest. 

“Thank you for letting me in,” he whispers after a while, his hand holding onto Sokka’s pajamas with a tight grip. 

“I’ll always let you in, sweetheart,” he holds Zuko a little tighter then, wondering if he could hear how fast Sokka’s heart beat inside his chest. “Don’t ever doubt that.”

They stay tangled in one another until Zuko’s tears began to dry, Sokka never stopping the hand caressing Zuko’s head. He wondered if it felt as good as when Mom would do it to him.

“And Zu?” he calls after a while, receiving a small hum in return. “You don’t have to go right away,” Sokka whispers by his ear, curling his body into Zuko. “To see your dad and sister? It’s a very important decision and you shouldn’t face your family if you’re not ready yet, hmm? Take your time.”

Only then does Zuko let out a shivering breath and slightly nods his head. 

“Okay,” Zuko whispers and Sokka wants to leave a kiss on top of his head so bad.

“Alright,” he represses the urge. “Let’s go to sleep now,” Sokka whispers, unwillingly separating himself from Zuko.

The boy stares at him with wide eyes, confused.

“It’s really late,” Sokka explains, standing up. “It’s 2 AM, Zuko. I’m not letting you go back to your house on foot, and unfortunately, Gran Gran’s beetle is on her dying days. You’re staying here and you can call your uncle once it’s an acceptable hour to do so.”

Zuko looks up at Sokka from where he sat on the bed and Sokka smiles softly at the boy. 

“Come on, I had some cookies when I was downstairs and we should brush our teeth. I have an extra toothbrush,” Sokka unconsciously sticks his hand out.

His cheeks warm up once Zuko stands up and takes his hand. Sokka shakes his head before walking towards the bathroom, trying not to lose it. Zuko trailed behind him, his free hand rubbing his puffy eyes.

It doesn’t take long until the two are back on Sokka’s room, laying on his bed, under his blankets. The boys faced each other as they laid down, leaving a timid space between them. As sleep gets to him, Zuko’s heart feels fuller than he thought possible and he thinks he made the right choice in leaving his house.

[...]

Sokka’s face scrunches up at the ray of light that hits his eyes. He whines and buries his face deeper into a warm, sweet smelling pillow. The slight smile that tugs at his lips is inevitable with how incredibly comfortable he felt. The bed below him was soft and he was enveloped in warmth. 

Sokka never wanted to wake up.

As usual, the universe and him didn’t see eye to eye. 

Sokka hears someone talking from afar but is far too sleepy to comprehend what they’re saying. He wiggles his body deeper into the pillow and is confused when he hears a soft sound in response. 

The haze of sleep hanging over Sokka’s mind slowly dissipates. 

Once it does, he is met with the sight of a fluffy haired Zuko curled around him. The boy’s arms held onto his torso and he squeezed tight when Sokka attempted to sit up.

It doesn’t take long for a blush to creep up on his cheeks and Sokka shakes his head in disbelief. 

What alternative dimension had he ended up in where he woke up with the dude he’s been crushing on for months, in his bed?

It is then that bits and pieces of the night before — or should he say morning, start to fall into place. 

Zuko wasn’t sleeping on his bed because one of Sokka’s silly fantasies had been fulfilled. He was there because he had felt extremely vulnerable and had ran to Sokka’s house on foot, seeking comfort. 

Sokka closes his eyes shut, something sinking inside of him. He runs a hand through his hair before lying down again. 

He lets Zuko’s arms bring him close this time. 

And Sokka holds on, hugging Zuko while the boy still slept. Smelling the sweet combined scent of jasmine tea and Zuko. Running his hand gently through his soft fluffy hair. 

His troubled heart mellows out, and Sokka indulges the thought that Zuko was okay then. That he wouldn’t let any harm come to Zuko while he laid in his arms. That Sokka would fight what came in his way just so the boy could smile. 

He looks up to Zuko’s face and softly pushes his hair back, so his forehead comes into view. With no hair in the way, Sokka can see the boy’s brow furrow and his nose scrunch. 

Sokka watches as the boy slowly awakens but doesn’t let go of him even with the possibility of Zuko reacting poorly to their proximity, as he regains conscious. 

That possibility is squashed when Zuko dives into his chest and begins to nuzzle his face on the soft fabric of Sokka’s hoodie.

“Sokka?” Zuko asks, voice airy and raspy and so sweet Sokka could hear it forever. Didn’t care for any music as long as Zuko would talk to him for the rest of his days. 

“Y-Yeah, good morning,” he whispers and Zuko’s sleepy golden eyes finally meet Sokka’s and he _smiles_. 

It’s probably late morning to early afternoon, Zuko had an incredibly emotional day and week but the first thing he does when he awakes in Sokka’s bed is _smile_. 

A pure, unadulterated smile that Sokka realizes to probably only be possible because of the fog of sleep that is keeping away all the stormy clouds that surrounded Zuko before. 

He doesn’t resist the want — the need, to softly caress Zuko’s cheek, when he smiles like that. Can’t help the way his heart pulses uncontrollably when the boy gets shy and tries to cover his face. 

Sokka realizes it then.

His feelings.

Zuko had caught his attention from the moment Sokka had laid his eyes on him, but back then it had only been physical attraction. When he began to approach the boy at school it too had only been physical attraction and a certain dose of curiosity. 

The _thing_ between the two of them had happened so gradually and slowly Sokka hadn’t even realized it himself. 

When had it been that a crush on a cute boy had become a love for a boy so beyond simply cute? 

An incredible, golden boy. 

It all had happened so quietly; his attraction for Zuko never had been, but the real feelings were. They sneaked up on him so slowly and quietly that Sokka hadn’t even noticed they were truly there until he had found himself gone too far. 

Because, Zuko was _everything_. He was Zuko and that was what made him so unbelievably special. 

He was awkward and shy and anxious but so determined and brave. He seemed physically imposing, intimidating, what with the scar and the frown and the broad shoulders. But he was nothing short of a boy with a heart so golden and pure that Sokka wanted to protect him forever. Zuko was sweet and considerate and remembered small details about everyone. 

Like how Toph felt better holding someone’s arm when in an unfamiliar place. She usually held on to Sokka but Zuko was suddenly by her side an awful lot, Toph’s little hand always finding his arm. 

Zuko made Sokka feel at home in a way he never had before. It was like finding a new place in the house, one you never had thought to look for but somehow had always been there. 

Waiting to be found. 

Katara was home. Gran Gran was home. Dad — although Sokka still felt so reluctant to admit it these days, would always be home. And Toph, Suki and Aang were home too. But none of them in the way Zuko was beginning to feel like home. 

He made Sokka feel he could tell him anything. Do anything. He was strong enough to hold you up and gentle enough to put you back up on your feet. 

And Zuko was scarred in more ways than one and had lived through things Sokka could only imagine. But he still had woken up with a smile on his face. 

And Sokka realized he probably loved him. 

For such a big realization, Sokka’s face didn’t transpire it at all. Maybe because he’d been loving Zuko for longer than he thought, so much that acknowledging it did little difference by now. 

“Did you sleep well, Zu?” he asks gently, his hand still on the boy’s soft cheek. 

Zuko closed his eyes at the touch, seemingly enjoying it very much. Sokka gave him time before he answered.

“Yes,” Zuko eventually said, yawning while he rubbed his unscarred eye. “So well I want to keep doing it,” he mumbled, dropping his bigger body on top of Sokka’s chest. 

Sokka huffed with the weight being pressed on top of him but didn’t complain, just giggled lightly and hugged Zuko tight. 

“We should wake up soon though, I get the feeling Katara or Gran Gran will barge in at any minute-” he was cut off like predicted, and sighed defeatedly, slumping on the bed. 

His sister walked in, with a what looked like a bird’s nest on her head.

“Rise and shine, sleepyheads!” Katara said, the volume of her voice contrastingly louder to the hushing tone of the boys. “Aww, that’s cute! Look at your morning cuddles!” she smiles widely. “Soh, can you even breathe right now?”

He huffed again and patted Zuko’s back fondly. 

“Don’t mind me, just have an extra large kitten wanting to take a nap on my chest,” he let his lips quirk up at the small puff of air Zuko let out at the comment. 

“Aww. Well, this is overly sweet and all, but just a reminder that today’s halloween and the gang is coming over!” she announces before turning around to leave. “They will be brutal, especially Toph, if they find out about your little snuggle fest.”

Sokka frowns, already imagining their reactions. 

“Okay, we’ll be down later, sis,” he gives in, not before hugging Zuko tight yet again. He didn’t want the moment to end just yet. 

Katara left the room with a warm smile on her face and Sokka forgets to ask her how she knew Zuko was there and hadn’t been surprised to see him. She probably had heard them earlier in the morning. 

“Shouldn’t you call your uncle, Zu?” he finally asks after a while, not sure if Zuko had surrendered to sleep or not.

“Hmm,” he hums, and Sokka decides he’s probably awake enough. 

“If you don’t want to talk just give me your phone and I’ll call him,” he suggests, running his hand up and down Zuko’s back. 

“Iss in ma puhcket,” the boy mumbles and Sokka snorts, reaching for the pocket of the hoodie he put on Zuko last night. 

“What’s the password, sweetheart?” Sokka blames the remainings of drowsiness on his system for the slip up with the pet name but if the way Zuko seems to smile is anything to go by, the other boy liked it. 

“It’s the day I adopted Dusk,” he lifts his head off Sokka’s chest for a second to say so. Golden irises barely visible behind his sleepy eyelids, a dopey grin on his lips. “July sixth.”

Sokka’s heart swells with the knowledge, thinking it’s probably one of the cutest things he’s ever heard. He wants to grab Zuko’s head and plant the biggest and sloppiest kiss on his cute forehead but just barely contains himself.

He turns to Zuko’s phone, holding it up high so he can see it over Zuko’s head. He gets past the home screen easily enough, his eyes crinkling with the smile he opened at the boy’s wallpapers. The lock screen was a picture of Dusk curled up into what he assumed was Zuko’s lap. His wallpaper was a picture the six of them took at the pep rally, paint covered faces and blue and gold feathers from Sokka’s boa everywhere. 

It was 10:45 AM, so they had had a decent amount of sleep. 

Sokka finds the contact named Uncle with a little teacup emoji next to it pretty easily and taps on it. 

The phone rings twice before it’s picked up.

“Prince Zuko, did you leave already without letting me know? I made your favorite breakfast!” Sokka hears the voice of an older man. 

There was a slight accent to how he pronounced his words; all of them muttered full of air and a with gentle tone that made his voice oddly soothing. It fit the image he had created in his mind of Zuko’s uncle quite perfectly. 

“Hello, this is Sokka, I’m Zuko’s friend,” Sokka tries to make his voice as clear as possible, despite the raspiness that came with sleep and the nervousness crawling up his throat. 

This was kind of like meeting Zuko’s parents, right? The man had raised Zuko, at least throughout his teenage years. Still, Sokka understood he was more of a father figure to Zuko than his biological one. They _were_ talking through the phone, but, what if Sokka left a bad first impression?

“Oh, yes! Zuko has told me much about you,” the man responds promptly. “You’re the one that likes to talk, huh?” 

Laughter filters through the phone speakers and Sokka feels his cheeks warm. Was that how Zuko saw him? 

“I tease, I tease,” the man says as he breathes in. “Zuko talks very highly of you, I would say you’re dearly cared by him.”

Sokka’s heart falters at that and he smiles. He looks down and sees that Zuko is now asleep for good.

“He’s dearly cared by me too, sir,” he answers gently.

“I am glad,” Sokka could almost see the man’s smile. “My nephew needs people like that, who will care for him.”

“I do my best to do so, all of his friends do.”

“That makes me very happy. So, where is my nephew?”

Sokka lets out an awkward laugh. 

“He came over to my house this morning, it was quite early so we took a nap. He’s asleep right now,” Sokka says. “He wanted to call you but I told him he could go back to sleep and that I’d do it. Our friends are coming over soon to do something for halloween, so I think he’s staying until a bit later.”

Iroh hums. 

“That is okay, I hope you all have fun. Tell Zuko to call me once he can, okay? Have a nice day, Sokka.”

“I’ll make sure to tell him, sir. You have a nice day as well.”

He hangs up the phone and lets out a deep sigh, nuzzling his nose in Zuko’s clean and sweet smelling hair. Allowing the scent to calm down his nerves. 

Sokka lets Zuko sleep for a couple more minutes, enjoying the comfort and blessing it was to have him in his arms. 

When he feels his body begin to hurt with the boy’s weight, he gently grabs his shoulders and shakes. 

“Zuko, time to wake up,” he whispers and smiles when the boy whines.

“Don’ wan’,” he mumbles and lifts himself off his chest for a few seconds as he moved. 

Sokka seizes the opportunity to sit up, Zuko groaning when he ends up sitting up as well. 

He finally takes a proper deep breath and smiles at Zuko’s sleepy expression. A big pout adorning his lips.

“Sorry, honey, but it’s already 11 AM and the gang will be here soon,” Sokka apologises softly, hands twitching to touch Zuko again.

He already missed being so close to him. 

“Okay,” Zuko hums, still pouting. “ _Soh_ , ‘m cold,” he whines before curling into himself.

Sokka frowns. 

“But the heater is on and you’re wearing a hoodie,” he tilts his head to the side.

“But ‘m cold,” Zuko repeats himself and Sokka instinctively reaches out to touch his forehead, eyebrows shooting up with the warmth he finds. 

“Hmm, it could be because your face was glued to my hoodie but you feel kinda warm, Zu,” Sokka says with a pensive expression. “I’m not sure if it’s a fever so I’ll ask Gran Gran for a thermometer, wait here a second, okay?”

Zuko unceremoniously flops back to bed, arms circling around Sokka’s pillow. Sokka smiles before running out the door.

“KATARA, WHERE’S THE THERMOMETER?” he shouts as soon as he closes his room’s door, not wanting to disturb Zuko.

“OH YEAH, LIKE I KEEP TABS ON WHERE ALL OUR FIRST AID STUFF IS!” she screams back from downstairs. “KATARA THE HEALER HUH? WHY NOT ASK ME WHERE GRAN GRAN KEEPS HER OMEGA-3 STUFF NEXT, _HUH?_ ” 

Sokka rolls his eyes, making his way down the staircase.

“Looks like someone woke up feeling like a comedian,” he mocks when he sees Katara sprawled on the couch. 

Her hair was still a mess and she had a bowl of cereal in her hands. 

“Looks like someone woke up with a knack for asking stupid questions,” she sticks her tongue out. “Why do you even need a thermometer?”

Sokka groans, walking in the kitchen to rummage through the cupboards and cabinets.

“I think Zuko has a fever,” he speaks louder so Katara can hear him.

“Oh, yeah. Why _is_ he here?” she asks back, turning on the TV. “I came in earlier to wake you up and you were already on full cuddly mode. Did you guys finally pull your heads out of your asses, I don’t know, do gay stuff?”

He splutters, almost dropping a few cups while he’s at it.

“I have no idea whatever you mean,” he clears his throat and continues to search.

“Yeah, sure,” Katara laughs. 

“Look, it’s not my place to tell you but, let’s say Zuko had a rough week — which you are aware of, and came over because he needed someone to talk to,” Sokka sighs loudly, giving up on searching the kitchen. “He came here on foot and it was colder than a witch’s tit outside this morning, so I think he might have caught a cold or something.”

There’s a pause where he knows Katara is taking in the information and dropping the smartass attitude.

“Okay, I really don’t know where it is, but I would ask Gran Gran,” she turns to face him when he walks back in the living room. “What does Zuko like to eat? I’ll make him some breakfast while you check on him, hmm?”

Sokka smiles and grabs Katara’s head with both of his hands before dropping a loud disgusting kiss on her forehead. 

She groaned.

“Thanks, sis, I will. Also, I think he likes that cereal, hmm, Fire Flakes,” Sokka says before running out to the backyard for Gran Gran. 

Gran Gran tells him the first aid bag is upstairs in the bathroom and Sokka doesn’t waste time in finding it and taking the thermometer to Zuko.

“Yeah, I think you have a fever, buddy,” Sokka sighs once he checks Zuko’s temperature. 

Zuko sat cutely on the on the bed, slightly swaying to the side. 

Sokka’s eyes soften.

“Does anything hurt?”

The boy shakes his head, eyes barely open.

“Just cold, and sleepy,” he murmurs.

“Hmm, okay,” he says with a smile at how adorable the boy looked. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, hm?”

Sokka patted his head gently and Zuko directed yet another pout at him.

“You, you _didn_ , you _didn_ say it,” Zuko mumbles his eyebrows trying to form a frown.

“What?” Sokka barely contains his amused laugh.

“ _S-swee-h-hear,”_ he whispers, eyes losing the fight to remain open.

Sokka smiles so wide his cheeks hurt and his chest tightens, but his heart soars.

“Okay, I’ll take care of you, _sweetheart_.”

Zuko smiles too this time.

[...]

By the time Aang, Suki and Toph arrive, Zuko’s fever was beginning to relent. 

Sokka helped him downstairs so Zuko could be with the rest of the group, and the boy quickly took a liking to the corner of the couch. Satisfied with nuzzling the fluffy blankets around him and drifting through the edge of consciousness and slumber. 

Sokka wondered if Zuko had gotten any proper sleep this week.

Although no one really had any set plans on what to do for halloween — Sokka admitted to have forgotten to even think of a costume, they decided to adapt whatever vague idea they did have to accommodate a sick Zuko. 

“We could just do a horror movie night, you know? Chill enough for little Zu but still spooky enough for halloween,” Suki had suggested when she walked in and saw the state that Zuko was in. 

“Your brain is just beautiful, Suki. You know that?” Sokka sighs theatrically, having loved the idea, and pulls her in for a hug. 

Suki giggles before pushing him playfully. 

“Beware that I will be gracing your asses with my divine commentary!” Toph snorted.

“Wouldn’t want it any other way, shortie,” Sokka barks back, ruffling her hair. “Okay, so let’s assign roles!” he rubs his hands and smirks. “Katara, you will be in charge of snacks. Suki, find the best blankets and pillows so everyone is comfortable. Toph, just do your thing. I will find some movies for us to watch!”

“What about me?” Aang speaks up, his lips jutted out in a pout. 

“Why don’t you keep an eye on Zuko while everyone’s getting ready?” Katara suggests sweetly.

Aang’s pout is replaced by a smile in an instant. He moves fast, if Sokka had blinked he would have missed the boy throwing himself on the couch next to Zuko, giggling as he did so. 

The impact of Aang’s jump lightly jostled Zuko’s body, snapping him from his half-asleep state.

“Huh?” he yelps. “Aang?” Zuko turns his head blindly in the direction of the movement, sniffing the air like he could recognize Aang by his smell alone. 

Aang opens a smile. 

“Yeah?” 

Zuko hums satisfied. Without warning he slumps himself against Aang’s side, catching everyone but Sokka by surprise.

“Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention,” Sokka chuckles. “A sick Zuko is a cuddly Zuko.”

Aang smiles from ear to ear and opens his arms wide to make Zuko more comfortable. 

That obviously had Suki and Katara almost crying out of fondness. Suki in particular who rushed to fulfill her task so she could snuggle Zuko from the side that wasn’t plastered against Aang’s. 

“He’s so cute,” she cooed, moving his slightly sweaty hair out of the way of his eyes.

Sokka couldn't argue with that. 

“Okay! Now, for the sitting arrangements!” Sokka clapped his hands to get everyone’s attentions, feeling kinda bad for how that seemed to have awoken Zuko for good. “I call dibs on the couch!”

“Me too!” Toph followed suit, raising her hand in the air.

“Me three!” Suki yells as soon as Toph was done.

“Great! So, Zuko, Toph, Suki and I get the couch,” Sokka gave Katara and Aang a mocking smile. “Too bad, you guys get the floor!” 

“Don’t listen to him Aang, we also get our own blanket and pillows and don’t have to hear Toph laughing right in our ears,” Katara mockingly sticks her tongue out, grabbing Aang’s arm and pulling him up from the couch.

Zuko, who was leaning on Aang, fell limp on the couch when the boy was gone, slowly turning his head and looking up with confused wide eyes. 

“Hey! Be careful with the baby!” Sokka reprehends his sister, gently sitting Zuko up again and patting his head. “There you go, sweetheart,” he whispers the last part so only Zuko could hear him and feels elated at the dopey grin Zuko gives him.

The boy rubs his eyes and shakes his head, now seeming determined to be awake. 

Sokka hears Toph and Suki giggling at the other side of the couch and assumes the silly chills he feels on his stomach are showing on his face. 

He probably looks ridiculous, but how could he not when Zuko was a thing?

“Uh, anyway,” Sokka shakes his head and straightens up. “I’ll put the movie on but a reminder that I’m not a big horror person, so they might be crappy.”

“Don’t worry, Snoozles,” Toph speaks up as Sokka was turning around to put the movies on the TV. “Our expectations aren’t exactly high.”

“Haha so funny, Tophie,” he muses after rolling his eyes. 

“Thanks! I know!”

Sokka makes his way back to the couch, intending to take the the empty space between Suki and Toph. Before he could do so, he feels a hand tug at his arm. He turns to see Zuko looking up at him, with soft golden eyes. His fever left his cheeks tinted pink and his hair messy and slightly sweaty.

“Sit next to me,” the boy asks.

Sokka feels his heart stutter inside his chest but nods dumbly. He was captivated by how beautiful Zuko was even in a state most people were not supposed to be. He wonders if the so called rose-colored glasses are impairing his judgement. But Sokka can’t fully believe so. 

Zuko’s beauty went far deeper than a pretty face and features. 

Suki moves closer to Toph and opens up a space for Sokka to sit. He does so, as something begins to inflate inside of him. Anticipation, exhilaration, anxiety — but not the crushing type. The type that meant he couldn’t wait to be closer to Zuko.

“Just say you’re in love and go,” Katara muses from the floor. Her voice coming out funny as she munched on some popcorn.

Sokka wants to strangle her. 

He turns to look at Zuko, scared to see how the boy will react, hoping that the fever slowed down his critical thinking. That he hadn’t catched the comment and gotten flustered or embarrassed. 

What Sokka gets is a _look_. 

Zuko’s pretty golden eyes look into Sokka’s blue ones and he can’t be sure, but that look is definitely new. He recognized that look. It was the look of someone who only now remembered something they had long forgotten. A realization of sorts. 

Sokka has the distant notion that the movie is already playing and everyone has moved on from the two of them, but he can’t turn his eyes away from Zuko. Because his heart beats loudly in his chest, and he wants to figure out what the look had meant.

What had Zuko remembered? Realized?

Was something about to change between them? 

Would it be good or bad?

_Zuko smiles._

Sokka finally lets the air trapped inside his lungs hold go. 

_Zuko reaches out for his hand._

Sokka thinks he might cry because his brain is a mess.

_Zuko places their intertwined hands on his lap._

Had he imagined the whole thing? Blown it out of proportion?

_Zuko lays his head on his shoulder._

Sokka could very much be going crazy. They hadn’t exchanged a single word, after all. 

But something inside of Sokka told him it wasn’t a fruit of insanity or wishful thinking.

Zuko briefly nuzzles his head on the space between Sokka’s neck and shoulder before turning his attention to the screen.

Did Zuko feel it too? 

He asks himself, feeling breathless.

Sokka can’t really concentrate in the movie, the thoughts inside his head going a mile a minute. 

Zuko’s simple gestures held so much meaning to Sokka he felt he could burst. 

He felt impatient, restless and anxious again. Like he held a secret for far too long. One that yearned to slip out of his lips and into Zuko’s ears. 

But he couldn’t. 

Sokka couldn’t act on impulse when it came to Zuko, no matter how desperately he wanted to. 

Sokka had to be mindful of his hardships, of his past. Of how Zuko had issues he needed to work through. Issues bigger than a silly boy who thought that he was in love with him. 

He closed his eyes shut and made himself calm down, leaned his head on top of Zuko’s.

Sokka would have to trust him. 

If the look Zuko gave Sokka, if the way he held his hand so tight, the way his eyes lighted up when he called him sweetheart, were real. If all of it meant what Sokka thought it did, then he would simply have to wait.

When Zuko was ready, he would come to him. 

And Sokka was willing to wait as long as it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babies are in love :)
> 
> i am so sorry for the reaaally delayed chapter. my uncle passed away earlier this month due to covid and it’s been hard for me to write ever since. especially mend your soul. i still hope it came out well enough and that it was somewhat worth the wait.
> 
> next chapter will come out next saturday and i would like to announce that i think i kinda know how many chapter this will have 😬 i could be wrong bcs i kinda always write more, but i think this is the beginning of the end :(
> 
> here is my twt where i announce updates and little things of the story so follow me if you want! :) or just to interact ofc :)
> 
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoon_Three)
> 
> i will see you next saturday and i can’t wait to read your comments, i missed you 🥺
> 
> UPDATE!!: due to complications with the Isaias Hurricane, chapter 8 will be delayed a little more. i’ll try to get it up by this sunday (9th) but there is a chance i won’t be able to do that :( hope you are all staying safe and tysm for all the messages of condolences and kind words 🥺 it made my week 💜


	8. chapter 8 - boy with the new look in his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the chapter, and as always here is a link to the playlist!!
> 
> \- [playlist](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/a-mend-your-soul-playlist/pl.u-vxy6J6jTza9qPBk)

**.chapter 8 - boy with the new look in his eyes**

The last couple of days felt like sweet bliss to Zuko. It was as if, although he knew his feet were chained, the weight on his shoulders had evaporated into the thin cold air. As October turned to November. As Sokka held him so incredibly tight and listened to him so carefully and said all the right words. 

It was the first time Zuko had allowed himself to be so vulnerable in front of someone who wasn’t Uncle. He had been so submerged by the violent waves crashing inside of him, that he had forgotten to feel afraid. 

And then forgotten why he was ever hesitant to talk about his family in the first place, because all Sokka did was offer him refuge against cold winds and the promise to listen. 

Warm blankets and comforting arms and a safe place.

How could Zuko have been afraid to speak in those circumstances?

It wasn’t by any means easy, but that was because of Zuko’s own reservations. Because of all the memories that were brought to life as he spoke. 

Sokka’s presence didn’t complicate anything. It simply served as the encouragement he needed to push through. 

And just like when he talked to Aang about his sexuality, Zuko felt that with every word he uttered, one of gravity’s heavy fingers laid off their hold of him. 

And so came a week where every step Zuko took, felt weightless. 

Of course, dark clouds still loomed not very far ahead. Zuko would have to see his father — his sister, again if he ever did want to meet his mother. 

But every time that thought resurfaced along with the shadowy claws of anxiety, Sokka’s gentle voice promptly chased it all away.

_“And Zu? You don’t have to go right away.”_

He didn’t. Sokka was right. 

Zuko would go when he was ready. 

He didn’t know when that was, but Zuko knew there were a few things that needed to be seen through, before he did decide to revisit the root of all his pain.

So he would take everything one step at a time, even if he wasn’t quite familiar with the process. But for the first time Zuko didn’t feel so alone, so it wasn’t as hard. 

He had friends. He had Uncle. He had Dusk. 

He had himself; a person Zuko was slowly getting better acquainted with. One he was beginning to not to dislike so much. 

There was still a long way to go, but what was the rush?

Zuko was sick for a good part of the week, consequences of standing outside in the frosty winds for half an hour. But he couldn’t really complain, since that also meant Zuko was spoiled by his friends for a good part of the week. 

Every morning, Sokka brought Zuko his family’s special hot chocolate in a thermo bottle, and texted him throughout the day to make sure he was okay. 

Aang always greeted him with a nice warm hug and “accidently” gave him all his dessert, in lunch. 

Suki carried around tissues just in case his nose was extra runny and gave him all her notes for their classes. 

Katara knitted him a pair of red gloves with tiny black kittens and a matching beanie to make sure he was warm, and Zuko couldn’t _not_ wear them everyday. 

And Toph was unusually soft, holding onto him tighter and trying to make him laugh with her antics. 

Zuko had never been so pampered all his life. He couldn’t help but like it very much. 

He felt cared for. 

It was as if they all had wrapped him into big fluffy blankets that kept away all his worries. He never wanted it to stop.

Yet, Zuko couldn’t ignore feelings of his that had been bubbling — _boiling_ , beneath the surface for a long time. Feelings strongly tied to Sokka and his stupidly beautiful smile. 

Zuko liked Sokka. 

Really _really_ liked Sokka. 

In a way that made it impossible for him to deny it any longer, as much as he’d like to. 

Because the thing was, Zuko didn’t know what to do. He only ever liked one boy before and then, he had been thirteen. More confused and repressed than Zuko is _now_. 

A part of him was also incredibly and terribly _scared_. The type of fear that paralyzes your every limb and leaves you powerless to help yourself. The bone-chilling, nightmare provoking kind of fear.

The last time someone from his family found out that he liked boys, Zuko’s entire life crumbled. Set aflame before his eyes, and left to sizzle to ashes.

Deep down he knew Uncle would never harm him, _but what if he didn’t accept him?_ There are things that hurt more than scars and burns and nasty words, and Uncle turning his back on him was one. 

The rational part of him was well aware that Uncle would never fully abandon him, but there was a chance things wouldn’t be the same. Broken beyond repair, only a shadow of what they were before.

And Zuko really liked his life right now.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was the closest it had ever gotten to. He didn’t want to let it slip away, would never forgive himself if he did.

“Something on your mind, honey?” Suki whispers to him.

That lifts him from the well of his thoughts.

“O-Oh, yeah, kinda,” Zuko admits. His voice was still hoarse from the cold, even if the symptoms slowly melted as the days passed. 

“Want to share?” Suki asks, going back to her notebook to draw little flowers and golden fans. 

Zuko looks at her fondly. 

They were both in the library during their study hall because Zuko needed some extra help with Calc. Usually he would’ve gone to Sokka, because he was the real genius and all. Except that also meant Sokka was busy with all his other hundred AP classes. 

The boy still tried to help, but Katara scolded him because he had a test tomorrow, and Sokka eventually gave in. It’s not like Zuko minded the outcome, however. He loved Suki’s company and being around Sokka made him feel too much all at once, these days.

“Uh,” Zuko fidgets, fixing Katara’s beanie over his head. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me,” she cuts in with a gentle smile.

“N-No it’s just that,” Zuko stutters, his eyes briefly run over the library and all the other students there. “I-I don’t know-”

Suki blinks, understanding dawning on her.

“Oh, yeah,” she nods. “We can talk in private about it, if you want?” 

Zuko’s eyes widened.

“Really?” 

“Yeah! I can go over to your house after I drop off everyone,” Suki suggests and Zuko feels warm under her hazel eyes.

He knew Suki was like him. She liked girls, like how Zuko liked boys. Like how Sokka liked everyone. But she was so different from Zuko, both of them were.

Suki and Sokka didn’t seem apprehensive when one of them pointed out their sexualities, or ashamed to comment on someone they thought was attractive. They seemed so assured of themselves and that’s all Zuko ever wanted to be. 

It’s then that it clicks in his mind. And suddenly, a part of him was restless at the thought that, _maybe they could help him._

After experiencing how liberating it felt to talk about what he used to keep so dear to his chest, Zuko finds himself wanting to talk to someone. About Sokka, about boys, about _this_. There had to be someone who had felt like him at some point.

Maybe Suki had gone through something similar. Also had felt scared and afraid and lost. Maybe she could tell him what to do with these overpowering feelings for Sokka. Teach him to be more like her.

“If it wouldn’t bother y-you,” he whispers and Suki pats his head. 

“Of course not! I’ll come over later then, okay?” 

“Okay,” he smiles.

The day goes by swiftly, yet as gentle as the snowflakes that would soon be scattering the earth. In the blink of an eye, Zuko’s in his room with Dusk on his lap.

He was in the middle of texting Aang when the doorbell rings. He swallows, attempting to flush down the anxiety gnawing up his chest. 

It doesn’t really work.

Zuko opens the door to find Suki in all her soft, confident glory. Uncle obviously falls in love with her immediately. She follows him up to his room after Zuko manages to sneak them out of one of Uncle’s tea traps. 

Whenever he invited guests for tea, it was never for “just a moment” and Zuko had learned that the hard way.

“Y-You can sit on my bed,” he instructs Suki, as she enters his room.

She nods and begins to look around. Zuko watches her smile widen as she sees Dusk, soon approaching the cat gently.

Zuko closes the door behind him and feels like he’s slowly choking up. He feels anxious for so many reasons and they all soon begin to tangle up in his stomach, until he can’t tell them apart. 

“You don’t have to be nervous, Zu,” Suki looks up from Dusk, able to read him like the back of her hand. “You know you can always tell me anything.”

Zuko nods curtly, not sure of what to say. He slowly makes himself sit on the bed, facing Suki. Dusk doesn’t hesitate to abandon the girl's touch in favor of Zuko’s lap, and he smiles softly. 

As he runs his hand tenderly through the cat’s soft coat, Zuko feels his heart slowly sober up. 

“Uh, I don’t know,” he laughs a little. “I-I just,” he says, his brain working hard to remember what it was like to speak in full coherent sentences. “Okay, this is probably coming out of nowhere, but,” Zuko takes a deep breath and when he looks into Suki’s hazel eyes, he lets the air go. “You like girls, right?”

Suki smiles promptly, something about the twinkle in her eyes told him she felt endeared.

“Yeah, I do,” she lets out a chuckle. “Why do you ask?”

Zuko unconsciously lets his eyes roam through his room, as if to make sure no one was spying on the two of them.

“Uh, I, I never told this to anyone — besides Aang, that is,” Zuko looks down at his lap. “B-But, me too,” he whispers, then processes what he had just said. “I-I mean, I don’t like girls — _that's the whole point of what I want to tell you,_ ” he mutters, furrowing his brows. “I mean that I’m like you as in I like boys and you like girls, I-”

Zuko’s train of thought derails after he feels two soft hands on his shoulders. When Zuko looks up, he realizes that at some point his eyes had begun to water and that his vision was now blurry. So when Zuko sees Suki initially, she is fuzzy around the edges and distant looking, but soon his eyes clear. And he sees Suki; with a gentle fond look on her eyes and a tiny smile. The girl seems to glow, as the sun breeches through his blinds. 

“Zuko, it’s okay,” her eyes crinkle as her smile widens. “I’m glad you decided to tell me, honey.”

Zuko knows tears are threatening to run down his face at this point, and he distantly wonders when was it that he had grown so prone to crying.

“It’s okay?” he asks, mind a little foggy and slow.

“Of course it is,” she doesn’t hesitate in saying. “You can’t help who you like, hmm? And there is nothing wrong with you liking boys.”

Zuko nods and chuckles as he cleans his tears before they can fall.

“I-I like Sokka,” the words rush out of his mouth before he could even realize they did. It was as if they waited so long for the opportunity to escape the prison Zuko kept them locked up in. 

Suki lets out a giggle at his surprised expression and gently runs her soft hands through his hair. 

“Yeah, I kind of had an idea,” she whispers and Zuko can’t help but laugh quietly along with her. 

“Was I that obvious?” he asks, smiling. His voice was a little nasal as he held back his silly tears.

“Just a little, but I have an eye for these things, you know,” she says simply. “Also, I know it was a while ago, but remember when I told you at the homecoming dance that I had an idea of why you wanted to dance with Sokka?”

Zuko unconsciously smiles as fond memories of that day resurface.

“Yeah,” he nods.

“Well, what you probably don’t know is that Sokka and I dated freshman year,” her face scrunches up as she says so and she laughs, feeling embarrassed. 

His eyes widened.

“Y-You did? But you-”

She waves her hands in the air.

“It was before I came out and we were always so close, so we confused our feelings and it kind of happened. It was just a little fling. But that’s why I said that I was kind of in your shoes once. I know what it’s like to be charmed by old Sokka.”

He sighs and gives her a soft smile. It slowly dismantles, however, as Zuko’s fears break through the giddy haze that surrounds him.

“But Suki, what do I do?” he asks quietly. “The only people who really know are you and Aang, and I-I only liked one boy before and it led to the worst thing that’s ever happened to me and I don’t know what to do.”

Suki’s face shifts into a more serious one, only her eyes remaining soft.

“How was it? How did you tell everyone? Were you scared?” 

She looks into his eyes for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, placing her warm hands on top of his.

“Look Zuko, no coming out is like the other, and to be completely honest, you’ll never know for sure how people will react until you really tell them. So please, I know it’s hard, but don’t fall victim of entertaining the worst outcomes,” she speaks softly, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand, like she could read his thoughts.

But Zuko supposed his friends were aware by now of his anxious and pessimistic tendencies.

“It hasn’t been that long since I told my parents, I told them at the end of freshman year, so that makes it barely two years,” Suki says. “That means everything is still relatively fresh in my memory, lucky for you,” she gives him a tentative kind smile. “I just want you to know that, although I will never truly understand everything that you feel right now, as I do not have the same past experiences as you, I still know how you feel at some level.”

Zuko nods seeing the purest form of sincerity and sympathy reflected in her eyes. 

“I was really scared,” she chuckles. “My parents were never the extremely conservative type but it’s still terrifying having to put yourself out there. Especially for people whose opinion is incredibly important to you.”

Zuko takes in a deep breath and feels her words ring true inside of him, loud like church bells. She was right, Uncle’s acceptance was more important to him than any other and that was what made him so scared. Afraid to lose it.

Still, a part of him was the slightest bit shocked to know Suki, the pillar of confidence in his eyes, had felt like he does right now.

“But you’re so, so,” he waves his hands in the air. “You’re so, confident, and like, self-assured!”

That brings a smile to her face and she giggles.

“Nah, I’m better now but I was a disaster a couple of years back,” she puts a strand of her chocolate hair behind her ear. “I didn’t feel comfortable in my own skin, you know? In a way, telling my parents and important people around me was really liberating. I was finally true to who I was. That’s when I was able to push myself to be a little more confident, I guess,” she chuckles. “Not that you can’t have that type of confidence without wearing your sexuality in your sleeve, or before you even really figure out what it is. It just happened like that for me.”

Zuko felt some of the weight on his chest lighten. Maybe there was hope for him, afterall. 

“D-Do I tell Sokka that I like him? Do I tell Uncle? What do people do in these situations?” he asks quietly, feeling flustered at his own helplessness.

Suki sighs.

“Zu, honey, please remember that I also don’t have all the answers, hm? But if you’re asking for my opinion, I think that if you’re ready, you should talk to your uncle first,” she says. “It will probably help soothe some of your nerves, getting it off your chest. If you’re not ready to talk to him yet, which is completely up to you, you could talk to Sokka. He would definitely support you, in any way you need. He also has some experience with this. Or you could give yourself some more time. Again, there is no right or wrong way to go about this, as long as you’re not repressing your own feelings.”

He stilled. 

_No,_ he thought. As his mind pondered the options, Zuko realized he couldn’t possibly wait much longer, before everything inside of him erupted. Before his own feelings consumed him.

He took a deep breath.

“T-Thank you, Suki,” a few moments later he finally speaks up. Suki promptly circles him with her comforting arms.

She smells so sweet.

“I really hope it helped clear some things up for you, Zu,” her voice is soft and her hug is warm. “No matter what happens, I’m here for you okay? I love you, big dummy,” she whispers, rocking his body until the little tremors running down his limbs quiet down.

Zuko rarely said those words out loud. Could count on his fingers the times he had. But he thinks she hears him declaring his love in the way he hugs her tighter and lays his head on her shoulder.

“Okay, let’s watch something to cheer you up.”

Suki left a few hours later. Two days passed and the weekend would swiftly roll around. Zuko fell deeper in thought than ever. From dawn until the moon gently ascended the sky, thoughts consumed his every moment.

As the sky of friday night grew deeper, pieces of his conversation with Suki continued to play in his head with no end. Zuko could feel something slowly building up inside of him, starting at the pit of his stomach and crawling to the tip of his tongue. 

A volcano that remained dormant for so many years, was now rumbling and beginning to awake. 

Zuko suddenly stood up from his bed, startling Dusk. There was a glint of determination in his golden eyes that wasn’t there before, as he made his way downstairs. The heart thumping loudly in his chest dictated the rhythm of his steps.

“Uncle?” Zuko called, his voice on the brink of wavering. 

The older man turned around from where he washed dishes on the sink.

“Yes?” he smiled, tilting his head to the side.

Zuko let air fill his lungs to the brim.

“Can, can we talk?”

His fingers snaked to feel his necklace through the fabric of his hoodie.

“Of course,” Uncle nodded, following Zuko’s suit and sitting next to him on the couch. 

Zuko distantly noticed his hand shaking.

The volcano was about to erupt and lava would set everything in its path _aflame_. Incinerate every fiber of his being, melt off his skin and roast his flesh.

But, it wouldn’t be the end. 

Because even as the deafening sound of Zuko’s pulse roared louder and louder, a slip of his conscience remained intact amidst the noise. And Zuko couldn’t help but remember hearing somewhere, that eruptions often meant _rebirth._

That the land that emerged from the scorching ashes of lava would be the most fertile of them all. That nature sometimes had to destroy itself to be born again, to improve.

Everything in him was vibrating, shaking, but he took charge.

Zuko decided to let it all burn to the ground. 

“Uncle, I’m gay.”

Silence.

And then, he heard it. The explosion. It was quieter than Zuko expected, much more gentle too. It was almost scenic; the destruction, the liberation. 

The air seemed to clear and thicken, no longer so thin and scarce. His lungs felt full but _light._

It was terrifying.

It felt like standing at the edge of an abysm and daring to take a step. He fell and fell and fell and then-

“Okay,” was all Uncle said before he brought him closer, right into his warmth.

_Oh._

He wasn’t falling anymore.

“O-Okay?” Zuko muttered, voice as soft and delicate as a wet sheet of paper drifting through violent winds. 

“Yes, Nephew,” Uncle whispered, his big, warm, soothing hand running against his back. “Thank you for telling me. I’m so proud of you for doing so.”

Zuko wasn’t falling he was-

He was _flying._

He had wings now.

“You’re, you’re okay with it Uncle?” the tears he didn’t shed with Suki were now storming down his face, his breath was lightning and his voice thunder. All his senses were clouded.

“Of course, Prince Zuko,” Uncle’s voice in turn was serene, like the calm, vast, endless ocean. “I love every part of you.” 

Zuko had stood in front of the abyss, taken a step, and fallen and then _flown_. Zuko flew above all the destruction brought by the eruption. Watched lava rain down upon the land.

But harm wasn’t coming his way because Uncle was there. Because Uncle would protect him from anything and everything. Inside his arms no wrong could be done to Zuko.

“I love you Uncle,” Zuko said, voice tender and so exhausted from his unrelenting fighting. Stil it almost sounded victorious. 

“Hmm, I know,” Uncle hummed, petting his hair. “What about some jasmine tea? It will help you calm down a bit.”

Zuko let out a breathless laugh, lifting his head off his Uncle’s shoulder.

“Yes, please,” the boy whispered. Zuko was happy that Dusk had followed him and was now curled in his lap.

“Okay, but later help me put that ‘Flix on the TV again,” Uncle asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

“You mean Netflix?” Zuko chuckles this time.

“Yes! I want to watch my baking show!” 

“Okay, Uncle.”

Zuko tested his lungs again and felt weightless.

It was fine now. The fire and lava died as gentle and kind water fell from the sky. The plants were growing now. 

Zuko would be fine now.

[...]

He made sure to leave a note this time, before escaping amidst the still of the night. In the note Zuko explained to Uncle that he left the house before the sun was up and his newfound courage decided to set with the moon. He needed to see someone as soon as possible. Oh yeah, by the way, he also took the car. _Sorry._

Zuko’s whole body was tingly as his hands tightly gripped the wheel. There was only one destination in his mind, and it was the one that led to Sokka. Fractals of a week ago and the night they spent together, sprung left and right before Zuko’s eyes. 

He had had his fair share of impulsive moments, but never as big as the ones Zuko was having tonight. 

He told his friend he was gay — told his Uncle. And now he was going to confess to the boy he liked. All in the span of a week. 

Zuko wondered what he would’ve thought of this, just a few months ago. 

He made a left, Sokka’s house growing closer by the second.

It was like liquid flames ran through Zuko’s veins, wiring him up and making him believe he could do _anything._ It only fueled his impulsiveness. Still there was the distant thought, hanging over Zuko’s head that told him this was one of those ‘now or never’ moments. Speak now or forever hold your peace. Zuko wouldn’t feel this all encompassing surge of force in his being again, or at least not in _this_ way. Not in these circumstances.

There were hundreds of words Zuko had yearned to say for so long but had forced himself to swallow. So many emotions he never gave himself the chance to fully feel. So many things he wished to do. And they all roared inside and out of him, like a raging forest fire. The only way to put the fire away would be to do this. 

Zuko stopped Uncle’s car right in front of the sibling’s residence, the calm blue painting of the house seeming to shine under the moonlight. His hands were trembling once again as Zuko used a nearby tree to climb up the roof to reach Sokka’s window. This would have never been possible if not for the years of martial arts training his dad made sure he endured. 

Through the window Zuko could catch only a glimpse of Sokka and his room, but if he touched the glass he could almost feel the warmth radiating from inside. All he could see were the navy blue walls, the solar system mobile hanging off the ceiling and a tuft of Sokka’s hair. That was enough for Zuko to open a smile. 

He knocked, feeling his heart thudding painfully against his ribcage. Zuko made sure to knock louder this time, knowing from experience that it took quite a bit for Sokka to awaken from his slumber. 

It was like his heart stopped beating altogether when he saw Sokka approaching the window, a few moments and knocks later. The boy opened it without a second thought and gave Zuko space to climb in. 

“Zuko, fancy seeing you here,” Sokka makes out with a groggy voice and Zuko feels a tender heat permeate his chest. And it was not from finally escaping the frigid air outside. 

Sokka shut the window and turned his lamp on. A mellow yellow light brightens up the room, allowing Zuko’s eyes to be graced with a sleepy looking Sokka. His chocolate hair was down and messy, softly molding his face as the strands fell down to his chin. He had a slight pout on his lips and Zuko could barely see the bright blue of his eyes, with how squinted they were. 

Sokka looked breathtaking. 

“Uh, yeah, sorry for coming through the window again, uh, in the middle of the night,” he mutters, timidly sitting on the sling bag Sokka had near his bed. 

“Hm, it’s the second time in what, a week? Two weeks?” Sokka gives up his pout in turn for a dopey playful smile, his eyes completely disappearing. 

“Yeah,” Zuko chuckles nervously, his whole being was back to vibrating. Just being near Sokka made him all jittery and fidgety. 

“I don’t really mind,” Sokka sighs, sitting on his bed. “I love spending time with you, even if it’s at 1 AM on a saturday.” 

Zuko turned his face to hide his rosy cheeks. Except the blush and warmth he felt on his face seemed to spread to his entire body, making Zuko believe he was about to explode. 

Ugh, he was a mess.

“Just please tell me you didn’t walk here again,” Sokka’s eyebrows do the thing they do when the boy’s especially concerned. Zuko finds it unbelievably precious. 

“Nope, the car’s parked by your driveway,” he chuckles at Sokka’s exaggerated relieved reaction. “And before you ask, I left a note for Uncle.”

“Oh, someone’s expecting to spend the night over then,” Sokka winks and Zuko, as expected, falls victim to the boy’s tricks.

“Uh- I-I mean, I,” before Zuko can confirm his suspicions on his inability to form coherent sentences, Sokka cuts in.

“I’m just teasing, Zu,” the boy laughs, being mindful of his volume. 

Zuko’s heart skips when Sokka pushes his hair back. 

“You can stay if you want or you can leave later, it’s all up to you.”

He nods, knowing better than to try to speak. That more often than not led him to embarrass himself.

“So, I’m guessing we are having an unscheduled session, hm?” Sokka teases and Zuko opens a flustered smile. “What about some hot chocolate?”

How could Zuko refuse?

Zuko tells Sokka that he could go ahead and make some. Zuko would wait up here and check out his new drawings. Zuko had been helping Sokka with them for weeks now and it was great to see his friend make progress on something that he once considered a liability. 

Of course that was all an excuse for Zuko to collect his thoughts and make sure he didn’t fall off the deep end. The earlier fire in his veins hadn’t really died down, the urge was still there, burning bright. But Zuko wanted to do this right. Wanted it to be more than a decision he made on impulse. Because Sokka meant so much to him that, independently of how things between them would be once the sun rose, he wanted to be left with no regrets. 

Sokka returns earlier than he wished for, still Zuko promptly accepts the hot chocolate and a place on the bed. Drinking the sweet, warm drink, Zuko feels his pent up nerves gradually ease. 

“Okay, so what’s up?” Sokka pipes up a few moments later, his eyes running through the constellations on the walls, feet playing with the rug. 

Zuko lets out a puff of air and watches it blow off the thin steam over his mug. 

“I came out to my Uncle today,” he says bluntly. 

Zuko watches with amusement as Sokka’s eyes widen and his mouth falls slack, ever the one for theatrics. But the surprise in his eyes is genuine and Zuko opens a small smile at that. 

“Y-You,” he lets out a breathless laugh. “Zuko, you,” his smile widens. “You’re incredible. I’m so proud of you, wow, that takes guts.”

On cue he feels his stomach flip at the praise and his heart wanting to give out and melt in between his ribs.

“By your expression I’m assuming it went well?” Sokka speaks softer this time and Zuko can barely sustain eye contact with the amount of admiration Sokka looks at him with.

“More than well — it was,” he looks down at his mug. “It was everything I needed really.”

“I’m so happy to hear that,” and the sheer sincerity in Sokka’s voice makes Zuko want to scream. 

_How is he real?_

“Soh?” Zuko calls, eyes low to the ground but everything in him wants to look into that boy’s precious gaze.

“Yeah?” 

“I didn’t come here only to tell you that,” he starts, urging his breathing to remain steady. 

He feels Sokka move next to him.

“Oh,” he utters. “What else do you want to tell me, Zu?”

Zuko’s head suddenly feels heavier than his entire body and lifting it seems impossible. He manages it slowly, feeling his throat dry and itchy.

“Talking to Uncle really opened my eyes to a lot of things, you see,” Zuko says. “Just, about the importance of not repressing myself so much. That sometimes you should let things burn, you know?”

Sokka’s eyebrows furrow slightly at that but he remains quiet. He was speaking cryptically like Uncle often liked to, but despite Sokka’s confusion, the words made sense to Zuko. He’d always been scared of fire — of taking big risks, of getting burned. But now, Zuko was ready to be reborn from the ashes.

“Uh, this is really hard to say for so many reasons,” Zuko chuckles humorlessly and sucks in air through his teeth. “Just please know that whatever happens here on out, I really care about you and want you to be in my life in any way you are comfortable with.”

Blue eyes search for his, drowning in concern but Zuko smiles gently.

He just hoped he wasn’t making a huge mistake; like he had _so_ many times before. 

“I like you,” Zuko whispered, words leaving his lips with a breeze, twirling in the warm air before disappearing into Sokka’s ears. 

Like he often does when nervous, Zuko rambles:

“I-I like everything about you, your chipped nails, the songs you listen to and how your eyes crinkle when you smile really wide. I like your hair and your drawings and inventions and your jokes and I-I really like you-”

He comes to a halt when Sokka places a palm against his cheek, a warm gentle hand that matches his warm gentle eyes. 

“Zuko,” he says. “I like you too.”

Suddenly, air propels out of his lungs, leaving them hollow and light. Zuko distantly realizes he almost choked at his utter surprise to hear those words. A part of him had somehow come to terms with being rejected. He had internalized it, his primary reason for confessing being to take the weight off his chest. And yet, Sokka said _he_ _liked him too._

“Y-You, you do?” he asks breathless and all Sokka does is face him affectionate eyes and endeared smile.

“Of course I do, how could anyone not fall in love with you?” 

Zuko just stares into Sokka’s eyes in shock, unable to do anything but breathe with great difficulty. His every sense was overwhelmed and Zuko wondered if he was going to cry. Or scream. 

Or both.

“You like me,” he finally spoke up, voice shaky, delicate and distrustful.

“Yes, I do,” Sokka repeats, brushing Zuko’s hair out of his eyes. 

“H-How? W-Why?” 

Sokka purses his lips in amusement.

“Because you’re you, Zuko. You’re kind and caring and shy and endearing. You’re so loyal and dedicated to your friends and the ones you love, you’re everything I admire in other people,” Sokka says, eyes sparkling under the moonlight. “You’re so easy to talk to and just being next to you calms me down, you know? I love spending time with you, just being close to you makes me happy.”

Zuko sighed, breathing in Sokka’s words and trying his best to assimilate them. Sokka didn’t lie, he never did. What he was saying was the truth, in his eyes. Sokka somehow thought all that of Zuko. 

Oh, _there were the tears_ , he thought with disdain.

“Ah, sweetheart,” Sokka coos, drying Zuko’s tears and engulfing him in his embrace. 

“Y-You really think that of me?” he whispered, voice choked up.

“Every single word,” Sokka runs his hand on the back of his head. “If you gave me some time I could probably write a hundred Haikus in your name.”

Zuko laughs against Sokka’s chest, rubbing his eyes to clear out his tears.

“I’ll hold you to that, Shakespeare” he joked lightly, backing away so he could look at _Sokka_. 

At the face of the one he cared for in a way he never thought he would. And Sokka looks back at him.

“Can I kiss you, Zuko?” Sokka’s voice was soft, his eyes were tender. 

Zuko found himself nodding before his lungs could even fill with air.

It started on his lips and it bloomed in his chest. A feeling like no other, ignited by Sokka’s mouth on his. Zuko realized he would never be able to drink hot chocolate the same again, tasting it on Sokka’s tongue. 

He could smell Sokka’s scent everywhere, from the shampoo on the top of his head, to the faint traces of chocolate on his lips. 

All he could hear beyond the heavy pulse at the base of his ears was the faint ruffling of clothes. And although it was a soft touch — Sokka’s hand ascending to gently pull his hair, Zuko felt his limbs melt and his body grow heavy. 

Sokka moved his lips against his with gentle fervor, and he touched Zuko like he was something precious. Something he cared for so deeply and never wanted to bring harm to. It reduced Zuko to pure embers. His blood boiling beneath his skin was the lingering trace of the places Sokka touched him. 

Under Sokka’s hands Zuko felt alive, he felt loved. It was addicting, he already mourned for the end of a kiss that hadn’t even reached its conclusion.

If Uncle had given him wings, then Sokka was the air between Zuko’s feathers. The warm breeze that caressed his face and kept him company. 

Zuko never wanted to let him go.

But breathing was still a necessity. Flaws of being a human. 

Their lips parted but Sokka glued his forehead to Zuko’s, not ready for the moment to end just yet. Zuko wasn’t either, and he kept his grip on Sokka’s shoulders tight. 

Their breaths mingled and Zuko knew it for a fact their hearts beat to the same rhythm. He felt serene, as if his body was softly being brought to the shore, by the gentle undertows of the ocean.

“Wow, dude, that was awesome,” is the first thing Sokka says and soon Zuko is roaring with laughter, the tranquil atmosphere around them completely shattered. 

The laughter overtook his entire body, hurting his stomach with its force.

“Hey! What are you laughing at? It’s the truth, we should totally do that again!”

Zuko’s cheeks begin to ache and burn next, his mouth stretched wide to accommodate his smile.

“You’re literally the worst, oh my God,” Zuko says full of endearment and doesn’t silence the thought in his head that wondered what it would be like to reach out and just kiss Sokka’s stupid cute nose.

And so he does, and what he gets is a flustered Sokka for a change. Served him right for being such a flirt.

“Zuuuukoo, you can’t just be cute like that, it’s bad for my health,” Sokka laments, throwing himself against Zuko’s chest.

He lifts a hand to play with Sokka’s hair.

“Hmm, you’re right. Poor baby, I’m sorry,” he teases, this time kissing the top of Sokka’s head.

Sokka squawks.

“What happened to sweet, shy Zuko who was just crying a second ago?” 

Zuko sticks out his tongue. 

“It’s my revenge for the first thing you say after our first kiss being ‘ _dude, that’s awesome_ ’,” Zuko mocks with no real bite and Sokka copies his mannerisms.

“Well, I could definitely think of worse punishments,” Sokka says in a sing-song voice. “So if you must then, kiss me, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko laughs again, quieter this time. His heart elated inside his chest. 

How could he ever deny Sokka of anything? 

“Okay, peasant,” he whispers, lips already glued to Sokka’s.

He thinks he would never tire of this feeling. Of being so close to that boy.

When the two of them finally decide to surrender to slumber, Zuko’s head is pressed against Sokka’s chest and dawn is fast approaching. 

Part of him still struggles with accepting the entire day hadn’t just been a long realistic and self-indulgent dream. That two of the things he wanted the most had happened. That Zuko got to finish the day truly _happy._ But every time those feelings resurfaced, Sokka pressed a kiss to his head, or ran his hand down his back and arm. And slowly, with the feeling of his fingers on him, it faded away.

Dissolving into the night and only leaving the sense of safety with Zuko.

“Soh,” Zuko whispers, no longer sure if the other boy was asleep. 

“Yeah?” Sokka says in a puff of air, holding Zuko a little tighter.

“Are you my boyfriend now?” he voices the question at the back of his mind, knowing if he didn't make sure now, the thought wouldn’t let him sleep.

“Only if you want to, sweetheart,” Sokka’s voice almost sounds like a song then, emitting a melody of warmth and love and safety. One Zuko could hear for the rest of his days.

“Okay.”

They fall asleep. 

[...]

Dating Sokka was nothing like Zuko’s previous relationship. Zuko could say so with certainty even if barely a day had passed. 

To begin, there was the feeling of liberty that came with standing next to Sokka. Maybe it was because they had been good friends before, but Zuko just felt at ease in his company. With the obvious expectation of when he was rendered a flustered mess at Sokka’s antics, of course.

Zuko didn’t feel the anguish and shame he felt at thirteen, when he had to restrain himself and hide who he was. If he wanted to — and if Katara wasn’t around, he could just reach out and kiss Sokka. Kiss his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his lips. 

He never had that luxury before, because he wouldn’t allow himself to indulge in such wants. Felt that he couldn’t; shouldn’t.

Now it was hard to hold himself back.

The both of them decided not to tell their friends just yet. Mostly because they wanted to relish the little world they created around them, without disruption. 

There was a slight charm to whispering words against waiting fervent lips and pretending nothing in the world mattered beyond the safe haven of Sokka’s rooms. 

Beyond their tangled up heartstrings. 

They were both lucky Katara was having a sleepover with the girls and hadn’t caught them snuggled up on the bed as morning came.

Another reason as to why being with Sokka was like taking your first breath of fresh air, was that he actually asked Zuko out on a date. Apparently that was something he intended for them to have often.

Zuko had never gone on a date before and to say he was anxious was an understatement. To top it all off, Sokka wouldn’t even say where they were going to. 

All Zuko could do was beg him to, please, do not plan anything embarrassing.

“What? Embarrassing? Why would I ever do that?” Sokka had exclaimed then, in an indignated voice.

“Sokka, it’s just your thing to try the absolute most. Like making a rose petal path towards a horse-ridden carriage you somehow managed to get to a town with a population of less than 50,000 people, type of planning,” Zuko said with a fake exasperated voice. 

“Huh, you really think I would be able to do that in a day,” Sokka laughs, bumping his head affectionately against Zuko’s. “Oh, you flatter me.”

“It’s been less than 24 hours but I’m breaking up with you I think,” Zuko whispers before pecking Sokka’s lips.

“Lies!” he chants, tackling Zuko’s body down on the bed. “Your lips are saying one thing but then they're saying something completely different,” Sokka says in a hushed tone. Zuko giggles, pushing him off his chest as Sokka puckers his lips for a kiss.

“Just promise the date will be more understated, please,” he pleads.

Sokka sighs and rolls his eyes dramatically.

“Fine, your Highness,” he flops belly up. “I’ll keep the carriage and roses for the second date, then.”

Zuko snorts.

“Wow, someone’s confident they’re getting a second date,” he teases and Sokka throws a whale plushie at him. 

“Wow, someone’s confident I won’t just kick them off the bed!”

Although he had let it go then, Zuko pressed for more details as the time for their date approached. Still, no matter how much he asked, all he got from Sokka was, “it’s a place where you drink stuff.” 

Zuko wanted to pull all his hair out.

Uncle was off working at the cafe as Zuko began to get ready, so only Dusk got to witness his frantic search for something to wear. The kitten would meow from time to time and Zuko would find her under piles of clothes. She seemed to be enjoying herself, so he let her be.

After running around and yelling at his own closet for a few moments, Zuko gave in and called Aang. The phone rang twice before Aang picked up.

“Hey Zuko!” the boy greeted him, as bright as usual. 

“Hey buddy,” Zuko’s voice immediately softened, feeling better just by talking to the other boy. “Uh, can you help me with something?”

“Of course!” Aang didn’t hesitate and Zuko distantly heard Appa bark in the background. 

“Thanks, Aang, you’re a lifesaver!”

“I know, I know. What would you do without me, huh?” Aang sang his praise.

“Okay, dial it back a little,” he joked. “Uh, anyway. W-What would you wear on a first date? I-I mean hypothetically, of course. If you were to go on a date, you know, what you would wear then?”

Aang’s giggles filter through his phone and Zuko feels embarrassment wash over him.

“Hm, yes, hypothetically speaking of course,” he said with a playful voice. “Tell Sokka that if he breaks your heart I will not hesitate on stealing all his nail polish. Among other things. Anyway, you look really good in red!”

Ugh, there goes not telling anyone.

That’s how Zuko ends up wearing a dark red pullover sweater that thankfully covered his neck (it was rather windy outside) and black jeans. Aang made sure to emphasize that although clothes were important on a first date, what really counted was connecting with your partner.

Zuko was afraid he had gotten over that step a while ago. He’d never felt so in tune with someone and he knew Sokka and him would only grow closer now.

Uncle had taken the car with him to work, so unfortunately they had to resort to Gran Gran’s dying beetle. 

Sokka had made it very clear before they agreed to take it that there was a big chance the car would die down at any minute. Still, he then said something about doing it for the vine and making memories. Zuko just hoped those wouldn’t be in jail or on a busy highway. 

Sokka picked Zuko up as the sun began to descend the sky, still not far enough for twilight just yet. He looked radiant inside that small blue beetle, wearing a layered sweatshirt and a breathtaking smile. 

Zuko felt his heart grew in size by the second just to accommodate all that Sokka made him feel.

“Wow, you look gorgeous,” was the first thing Sokka said once Zuko stepped in the car.

“Thank you,” Zuko flushes at the softness of Sokka's features. 

Sokka kisses his lips for just a moment and Zuko, as always, wishes for more.

They take off.

The blue eyed boy still didn’t look so well behind the wheel but felt at ease enough to bop his head to the songs slipping off the radio speakers.

“So Troye it is?” Zuko asked easily.

”Hmm, this song also reminds me of you!” Sokka said, although his eyes never left the road.

Zuko chuckled and decided to let him be and wondered if any remotely romantic song made Sokka think of him. The thought endeared him.

He ended up occupying himself with studying the lines of Sokka’s face and the winter landscape that slowly began to form on the streets.

When they got to their destination Zuko didn’t know if he wanted to scream or laugh.

“This is where you bring me?” Zuko asks in between giggles.

Oh, _laughing it was._

Sokka looks at him, features dripping with confusion.

“What? What’s wrong with this place?” Sokka’s looked like a lost puppy.

“You brought me to the cafe my Uncle works at!” Zuko places a sympathetic hand on Sokka’s shoulders.

The boy’s blue eyes widened.

“Is he currently working there?” he asks a little breathless.

“His shift started a few hours ago,” Zuko nods with amusement.

“Holy shit, the universe hates me,” Sokka wails, throwing his arms in the air and on cue Zuko laughs again. “I chose this place ‘cause I heard they had the tea that you like, and that it was the best place in town.”

Zuko’s laughing dies down and his heart flutters upon seeing the pout Sokka had on his face.

“How do you know what tea I like?” he asks softly, hands itching to touch Sokka.

“Aang,” is all Sokka says and Zuko hugs him this time.

Ah, whenever Zuko thought he couldn’t fall any deeper into the ocean of Sokka’s eyes, he proved himself wrong.

“Well, I get to drink Uncle’s tea all the time at home but I would love to do it again with you there, this time,” Zuko whispers and feels a warm feeling expand inside his chest when Sokka holds him tighter.

“Sounds like a plan,” the boy whispers back.

They walk in the cafe side by side. It was a small establishment. There were only a handful of costumers engaging in quiet conversation that fit seamlessly with the mellow melody of a song filtering through the speakers. The place smelled like coffee and tea and baked goods and left you feeling warm inside.

Uncle notices them right away, serving a customer's order before walking towards them with a gleam in his eyes. At that moment, Zuko feels like all eyes are on him and Sokka, shooting bullets with their gazes. And yet, when Uncle approaches them he still says:

“Hi Uncle,” Zuko says, surprised his voice doesn’t waver. “This is Sokka. We’re here on a date.”

Zuko distantly notices Sokka startle next to him and notices he himself had too. The boy relaxes, however, when Uncle opens his arms wide and gives them a bright smile. Zuko feels himself ease as well.

“That’s great news, Nephew!” Uncle’s voice is filled with nothing more than pure and unadulterated joy. “Nice to finally meet you, Sokka.”

“L-Likewise, sir,” Sokka stammers out, reaching out a hand to Uncle and Zuko watches his nervous actions him with amusement.

“Oh! Let’s get you settled in right away! I’ll serve you two with the best tea you’ve ever had! So please enjoy your date.”

Zuko distantly notices the urge to hug his Uncle tight and sob like a little baby, but represses it. Settling for an overwhelmingly sincere smile.

“Thank you, Uncle.”

Sokka and him take a table by the tall windows of the cafe, getting an ample of view of twilight colors bleeding through the blue of the sky.

Zuko thought that the whole thing would be awkward, that he would forget how to make conversation altogether. Like he often did when nervous. And yet, Sokka and him talked and talked and talked until the sun began to set.

There was never a dull moment even if their voices silenced to sip their drinks and eat their treats. 

Every second was precious to him and Zuko finds himself trying to memorize all of Sokka. The way his voice sounds, the way he smiles and the way he grabs his cup of tea and brushes his fingers against Zuko’s hand.

Zuko wishes then that he had his sketchbook, only to eternalize Sokka’s beauty in carefully drawn lines and shadows. Since that isn’t the case, he contents himself with keeping the image imprinted in his memory. 

“Yeah,” Sokka interrupts whatever he was saying to take a sniff at his cup. “You really do smell like this,” Sokka tells him like one tells a secret. 

Zuko makes a funny face.

“As long as it’s not a bad smell or anything.”

Sokka gives him a fond look.

”I love it,” is all Sokka says and Zuko stills to digest it all.

Zuko then smiles and breathes in the steam coming from his cup of tea. Feeling his foot being gently trapped in between Sokka’s, under the table. Feeling the warmth of his hand against Zuko’s fingers.

Talking to Sokka as time was rendered meaningless and hearing Uncle’s gentle conversation with a customer, Zuko realizes jasmine tea never truly tasted so sweet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shgajwhshshd babie going on dates with babie  
> (- i updated some of the little errors!)
> 
> this chapter was sooo hard to write because i rlly wanted to write the whole coming out well but in a way that didn’t feel too clinical. i hope it was okay and if there’s anything i should tweak (as i can only write from my own experiences and of those around me) pls pls lmk!
> 
> as you might’ve seen, i put down that the story will have 11 chapters :/ i already have all the chapters planned out, i just need to write them but i like in this chapter, i always write too much. my initial prediction was that there would only be 10 chapters but now i’m shooting up in case i over write like always! 
> 
> fun fact: the scene with suki was not even going to happen but i thought zuko might’ve needed some guidance and a little push! 
> 
> what are your thoughts on the overall pacing so far?
> 
> here is my twt where you can hear me scream about how hard writing is
> 
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoon_Three)
> 
> here is where you can talk/scream at me if you want!
> 
> \- [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/bluemoonthree)
> 
> have a lovely day, week and month my loves!
> 
> ps: stream dynamite aka song of the year
> 
> ps2: schools starting again plSS SAVE ME


End file.
